Their Guardians
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: When two best friends are given the job of protecting four girls while, on their journey they think it'll be easy money but soon they'll realize nothing is easy for both of them. Accepting OC's read inside for details.
1. Chapter 1 The Greeting

**Chapter one. I will be accepting characters and the form is at the end of the story, many of the characters will show up randomly throughout the story but in the story I will be taking four girl characters for main characters. So, read the story and you'll understand what is going on and review. **

"You think the job is going to be big?" The short messy brown haired thirteen year old boy asked curiously as he turned his attention to his spikey blond haired friend. The brown haired boy train was average height and pretty skinny for his age he had dark chocolate short messy brown hair, with brown eyes, and a light tan to his skin. He wore dark blue jeans, with white sneakers, he wore a grey t-shirt with a white poke 'ball symbol design in the middle, and wore a skater's white and grey plaid open button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back.

"I think it might be our biggest job, but in the end all we're doing is protecting four rich girls our ages" The blond haired boy snickered as he believed it was easy money, on the count the girl's family was rich. The boy was a bit smaller then his friend, but his hair made up for that inch. He had green eyes, with spikey blond hair, and was skinny like his friend. He wore grey pants, with brown sneakers, a white t-shirt with a red poke 'ball design on the lower corner, and had black fingerless gloves on both hands.

"No job is ever easy for us" The brown haired boy chuckled at he looked back at their old jobs they did as body guards together.

"You kidding me? You're Alex Winters, one of the youngest and best body guards" The blond haired kid as he called his friend by his name and playfully pushed him.

"Of course, you're Tyler Hayes one of the youngest and best body guards" Alex laughed as he playfully pushed Tyler and with this the two kept walking down the dirt road.

As the two walked down the road they enjoyed the fresh air and the grassy fields, with no warning it happened. A small white ball landed a few feet in front of them, the two boys starred at each other curiously as Tyler extended his arm to grab the mysterious ball.

"Maybe its candy" Tyler laughed as he gripped the ball with his right hand and with this a white smoke shot out in his face, jumping back in fear Tyler begun to freak out.

"What is that?" Alex coughed out as he covered his mouth to protect himself from whatever the smoke was.

"It's a smoke bomb!" Tyler laughed as he was a bit amused by the random bomb and with this he stepped back confused.

With this Alex stepped forward and delivered a mighty kick to the smoke bomb, with this the white ball flew high into the air. As Tyler watched in his baffled state he jumped excitedly as the ball landed far behind a grassy hill.

"Um...young men you might want to hide" A voice called out nervously.

"Why?" Tyler called out as he was confused.

"A small gang has been hanging out around this area stealing traveler's money and that's one of their traps" the voice explained as a small elderly man wearing a brown suit popped up from behind a nearby boulder. Realizing he was no harm to the two trainers acting as hirable body guards joined the man behind his hiding sp

"Who are you two youngsters?" the man asked curiously.

"I'm Tyler Hayes and this is my friend Alex Winters, we're hirable body guards" Tyler explained with a grin of proudness.

"You two are body guards?" The man asked.

"What you think we can't handle are selves?" Tyler snapped at him as he was one to have a short fuse.

"No! No!" The man cried out as he wanted to explain himself.

"I'm Richard and I'm the guy who..." Before he could finish his sentence a loud eruption of laughter erupted from down the road, as the three of them peered over the boulder they caught sight of eight bikes gathered in a circle.

"Looks like who ever sprung our trap ran like a bunch of little girls" One of the men laughed loudly as the so called, little girls watched from behind a boulder.

"Those..." Tyler muttered as Alex quickly, covered his mouth but it was too late as the eight thugs turned to their direction.

"Who's back there?" One of them roared out as the veins on his neck popped out like they were ready to pop. As Alex pushed Tyler down to the hard ground making sure he wouldn't give away their cover a sudden blast of fire grazed the top of the boulder.

Tyler, Alex, and the odd man named Richard all froze in fear as they could feel the sudden, heat flash hit them. As the three slowly peaked from the sides of the boulder they saw one of the gang members standing up front with a Charmeleon in battle stance.

"I guess we'll have to..." The gang leader laughed as he cracked his knuckles, but before he could finish a rock smashed into his forehead. Stumbling backwards the gang leader stood with rage in his eyes a large red mark formed on forehead.

"Throwing rocks?" The gang leader laughed as he got ready to order Charmeleon to attack again, but this time another rock hit him in the jaw.

"Ok!" He cried out not angry, but before he could talk more a barrage of rocks shot out and hit the man in his bold raging face.

"Ok, now we have to choices we can ran or face these guys" Tyler explained as Richard was shaking a bit.

"We could proudly take on like five of these guys, but in the end we are outnumbered greatly and we have to remember Richard has no Pokémon" Alex explained as he rubbed his chin in thought and kept a good eye on the gang.

"How did you know I have no Pokémon?" Richard asked baffled by that.

"Well you seem off the edge and scared, so anyone with a Pokémon would proudly had use them to escape on the count you're shaking for being scared" Alex explained as Richard sat there baffled at how the young trainer read him life a child's book.

"He's good at reading people, but you were simple to read" Tyler explained as he pulled out the one poke 'ball on his belt and gulped lowly.

"Richard just stay by us and we'll get you out of this. We'll attack the gang quickly and then make a distraction so we can pull out back to, Sandgem" Alex explained as that two was the closest one to their position.

"Good I actually work as a butler in Sandgem" Richard explained with a grin as he watched the two trainers take out poke 'balls and with this two Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light. Near Alex was his Scyther and near Tyler was his Gible, with the two gave each other a determined look.

"Gible use bite!" Tyler ordered loudly as he the chubby land shark launched into the air and surprising the Charmeleon, with a mighty clamp of the jaws the fire Pokémon flew backwards.

"Scyther use quick attack!" Alex ordered as the mantis Pokémon launched forward with high speed hitting Charmeleon with great force and knocking three of the gang members to their knees in pain.

"Now, Gible use scratch to the ground and fast!" Tyler shouted loudly as he knew their escape plan was now in move and they had to get out fast. With this Gible threw tons of dirt into the air at Scyther's direction.

"Scyther use cut and spin!" Alex explained as Scyther created some sort of a mini twister with his speed and hitting the dirt with his blades and wind, he sent the dirt everywhere making a dust storm.

"I can't see!" Richard cried out as he begun to freak out as two hands grabbed him by his arm, with this he begun to flair his arms like there was no tomorrow.

"Mister, it's us!" Alex cried as he tugged on Richard's arm one last time and with this the three of them raced down the dirt road, as the dust cloud begun to disappear the gang realized what had just happened.

"Find them!" The gang leader roared out as he was not one to be tricked and with this he the eight gang members raced off after the three.

* * *

The two trainers and the old man raced through the woods as they finally, reached the open field leading up to Sandgem Town. As the slowly approached the edge of the steep hill they realized the hill was more like a small cliff and if they were to go down it they'd just crash into the ground below.

"Look what I got here two kids and an old man" A voice laughed coldly as Alex and Tyler felt a cold shiver go down their spine. As they turned around their eyes widened in horror as an out of breath and angry gang leader stood before them.

"Looks like I'll have to rip you three piece by piece all by myself" He laughed as his Charmeleon approached the two with an evil grin on his face. With no warning Scyther and Gible leaped forward as they did a full on attack on the much powerful fire Pokémon. As Charmeleon smashed his claw into the two he laughed out his name as the spat fire at Gible. With no warning Scyther leaped in the way and forming a shield with his blades he struggled to block the fire.

"Gi Gible!" Gible roared as launched off Scyther's back and used bit on Charmeleon stopping the powerful fire spin. As a ring of fire formed around the group of trainers and their Pokémon the two boys realized they had to stop the crazy gang leader before he could hurt anyone else.

Tyler released a loud roar as he raced forward and threw his fist forward; with this the gang leader's face was greeted by a quick punch to the face. Not letting the man time to recover Alex did a mighty front kick into his chest and sent him stumbling back into a tree. In the background Richard watched baffled as the two teens took on a grown gang leader and their Pokémon fought hand to hand with a furious Charmeleon.

"Scy!" Scyther cried out as his blades and Charmeleon's claws kept meeting in a sword fight matter as Gible used tackle rapidly on Charmeleon.

"Hope you don't bruise easily!" Tyler laughed as he threw dirt into the man's eyes and with this Alex did a round house kick into his back knee, sending the man to his knees in pain. With this Tyler grabbed a fallen tree branch and with a mighty swing hit the man right in the face with it. Sadly as the man feel back in pain he threw one final punch and just caught Tyler in the side, with rage Alex kicked the man right in the face knocking him out cold.

"You ok?" Alex asked curiously as he struggled to help his tired friend to his feet, as the two were amazed at what they had just done as a team.

"Yeah" Tyler coughed out as he looked up to see Scyther and Gible attack one last time finally, defeating the powerful Charmeleon.

"Good work my boys" Richard laughed as he patted the two on their backs with a big smile on his face.

"Well lest go before..." Alex stated but it was too late the other seven gang members appeared as they heard the fighting and with this the formed a circle around the three.

"Lets kick their asses" One of them said who was obviously all bronze and no brains.

"We just beat your leader you think you can win?" Alex said hoping to scare them, but it was obvious it wouldn't work as a gang member grabbed the two.

"Me men and take a hit" A gang member laughed as he delivered a punch to each of their stomach's as Richard watched in horror. With no warning something amazing happened, a bright flash of white light erupted and with this everything went dark.

* * *

Alex woke up in a daze as the sun light shined brightly on him and as he turned to his side he could see Tyler and Richard just waking up. Rolling on his back he could see the cliff side they were just fighting on and to his amazement there was no one on it and they were in the grassy field below.

"What happened?" Tyler moaned lowly as he sat up.

"I have no idea, Richard you plan to shine some knowledge on us?" Alex asked curiously.

"Me?" Richard said confused.

"You are old you must know some ancient knowledge" Alex joked happily as Richard chuckled at this.

"Sadly I do know some ancient facts, it seems one of the lake guardians likes to spend some time in the woods near here and she usually keeps a eye out on troubled travelers" Richard explained as Tyler and Alex were amazed that they were just helped by one of the lake guardians.

"Before you two go crazy over the fact that you were saved, I have to finish what I was saying before" Richard explained as he cleared his throat.

"I'm Richard Peterson and I was sent to find two young body guards who are you to, for your upcoming job" Richard explained.

"You're the guy who's supposed to bring us to our clients?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Yes, you two are being hired to escort the four daughters of four rich families on their journey through, Sinnoh" Richard explained as Alex and Tyler were just happy that they could get this day over with and starts their new job.

"So, are the girls cute?" Alex asked with a grin as he laughed and Tyler slapped Richard playfully on the back.

"Oh, well um...let's just get on our way. I know you two will do great on protecting the girls on the count you two were very brave back there" Richard explained with a smile as he felt proud that he had picked two body guards that were brave and strong.

"But why did you pick two kids for a job this big?" Alex asked the question that everyone was thinking about.

"These girls are very rich and someone might take them for ransom, but traveling with grown body guards people will suspect things. Traveling with boys their age no one will expect anything" Richard explained as it was a very good idea and with this the three made their way towards Sandgem Town, preparing for their job.

**Enjoy and review the form is at the bottom...**

**Name- **(A name...I mean it kind of explains it's self)

**Age- **(From 10 to 13 please but you can make them an old I guess if you want to)

**Gender- **(Easy male or female)

**Home Town- **(Region and town)

**Appearance- **(What they looked like their every day clothes, swimming clothes, dress clothes, and others...)

**Personality- **(How the act of course and what they like to do or hate)

**Family- **(About their family and the history of their family)

**History- **(Gym badges and stuff...if you want your character to be on the four girls the protect then just say it in this section and give a small history)

**Class- **(Are they a trainer, coordinator, breed, or what)

**Pokémon- **(Not to many strong Pokémon of course and no legendary Pokémon please)


	2. Chapter 2 Gangs and Girls

**Chapter two. I'm pretty surprised I updated so fast due to the fact I was swimming all day yesterday, but luckily for you summer cross country practice was canceled due to the fact it's almost 100 degrees outside today. Plus, I'll be updating more often on the count my skate board broke yesterday while, I was trying to do a move which I know I can't do. Well I won't keep you guys with my long notes in the start every chapter so, enjoy and review.**

The new morning sun shined as Richard waited for the two body guards to finish with their showers and breakfast; with this the glass doors slid open and the two well rested teens appeared. Laughing they both became silenced by a loud clearing of the throat by the elderly yet youthful butler, Richard.

"It seems you two are well rested and healthy even after they rustle we got in from yesterday" Richard chuckled with a smile as he fixed his tie and finished buttoning his suit.

"Yeah, we do have to thank that lake guardian" Alex chuckled as he fixed his plaid shirt and finished eating his bagel.

"Well we can't keep standing around here we have to get to the mansion" Richard explained as the two boys got so excited at the simple word, mansion.

"We're going to a mansion!" Tyler cried out in joy as he leaped into the air and begun to shake Alex by his shoulders.

"I take it you boys aren't the richest of the bunch" Richard chuckled as being a butler his whole, life he was use to the mansion and rich people.

"You kidding we're from tiny New Bark Town Johto, were there is nothing to do" Alex laughed as he joined Richard by his side.

"When we say nothing we mean the only fun thing is watching, Magikarp's" Tyler laughed as the three made their way through the town as the citizens were still fast asleep.

"That why you two became body guards?" Richard asked curiously.

"Yeah, we assumed that there are hundreds of people who need protection and with people needing protection we have some adventure and get paid" Alex stated as Richard chuckled at the statement as he knew that was true.

"Well I'm going to stop asking about your personal lives on the count it seems you boys can go on forever, but let me talk about the girls" Richard said as they took a turn on the road and kept walking.

"As you know there are four girls and it seems they all want to experience the excitement of a Pokémon journey. Yet, their parents don't want their precious babies running around the region un-protected so that's where you boys come in" Richard begun to explain as he tilted his hat to people he saw taking a morning stole.

"You boys are here to protect them from any threats that may and will come across, these girls are very different from each other but I know they'll be good friends. The only thing I worry is them not liking you two on the count you're like their baby sitters" Richard laughed as Tyler grinned at this comment.

"I'm the one always being babied sat and now I get to do the sitting" Tyler laughed loudly as he slapped Richard on the back playfully.

"Yes indeed, in the end you boys are pretty much there to keep an eye on them and not attract too much attention. I hope you kids get along and remember boys those girls are there to be protected, they're not your eye candy" Richard joked as Alex and Tyler were confused by the saying "eye candy."

With this a large black gate stood in their way and leading up the gravel drive way was a huge mansion with a fountain in front of it. As the gates opened automatically the two boys got excited as they made their way towards the front steps of the mansion. As they reached the top of the front steps Richard cleared his throat and with this he swung the doors opened.

"Holy Mew" Alex muttered under his breath as they entered the main hall of the mansion where a big set of red carpeted stairs stood and a small group of people.

"You guys must be the parents" Tyler said with a smile as he extended his arm out to greet them.

"No, they're people the girl's parents hired on the count they're all very busy. These people are just here to simply make sure you kids geo off safely" Richard explained with a chuckle as he found it funny that the parents couldn't even see their daughters go off on this adventures.

"Girls your body guards are here!" One of the suited hired men called out as loud stomping erupted and with this a large women dressed in a maid outfit appeared.

"Those damn girls escaped through the window saying they don't need body guards" The maid muttered in an annoyed voice as she raced down the stairs.

"Well then boys it seems your job begins. Shall we?" Richard asked as a wagon being pulled by two Rapidash's. With this Richard took the driver's spot while, Alex and Tyler pilled in the back of the open wagon. As they raced through the town they hoped they'd find the girls before anyone else did.

Getting in the front of the wagon with Richard the two Rapidash begun to run at high speed and with this in a matter of time they were almost out of, Sandgem Town.

"I want you boys to read on the girls files so, when we find them you know their names" Richard explained as he handed them a vanilla folder and with this the two begun to red through the girl's profiles.

"She's Arai Hiraki and she's thirteen from, Jubilife Sinnoh" Alex stated as they looked at the first girl's file and begun to examine it. She had shoulder length layered coffee brown hair who had pale skin that made her green eyes stand out. She was skinny and slender; she was just a few inches short then Alex in height. She wore a red tank top under a sleeveless red and white checkered jacket; she had white shorts on with a white poke 'ball belt on, red boots, and red fingerless gloves.

"Hey, Jubilife City isn't too far from here" Tyler stated as Alex surprised he knew were one town was at least as he was usually, too lazy to remember.

"She's Samantha Saffron Maru and she's twelve from, well there's really isn't a home town due to the fact she travels a lot" Tyler explained as they moved on to the next file. The girl had choco brown hair that was done in intricate loops, but her bright yellow eyes caught more attention. She wore a bright yellow dress that went to her knees resembling the colors of a sun flower, by her side oddly was a parasol, and being skinny she was just short of average height.

"No, town is better than New Bark" Alex joked as Tyler grinned at the comment he made of their old small town.

"She's Emma Rose, ha-ha like the flower rose" Alex started to talk.

"Mister Winters I know reading files is boring, but stay on task" Richard explained with a grin.

"Emma Rose is fourteen and she is from so far away region, I have no idea how to say it" Alex explained as Tyler tried to say it, but was unable to. She had short choppy dyed black hair with red streaks in it with bright blue eyes and was thin and healthy while, being average height. She wore a sleeveless light blue shirt with a hood instead of a collar on it, on her arms were long black fingerless gloves that ran to her elbows, along with that she wore tight skinny blue jeans, and red converses.

"My turn" Tyler chuckled as the wagon was now outside Sandgem Town and was now racing up a dirt road.

"She's Victoria d'Ascolli and she is twelve from, Sootopolis Hoenn" Tyler said as he closed the file folder and sighed in relief. She has shoulder length wavy brown hair with a straight fringe with chocolate brown eyes, she was just an inch from being average height, and had tan skin with freckles on her face. She wore a lilac headband with a star symbol on it, she wore a spaghetti strap white top with a lilac flower, she wore lilac jeans, white sandals with a silver anklet, and lilac fingerless gloves.

"Someone likes the color lilac" Alex snickered as they had finished reading the files and with this they realized there was a group of people standing on the road ahead.

"That is more than just four little girls" Richard muttered as he realized there was about twelve people there four being the girls and the others being unknown figures.

"Richard!" Arai cried out as the brown haired girl jumped in the air with joy at the sight of the butler. As the wagon closed in the three men's heart dropped as the realized the other figures were the gang they ran into yesterday.

"Charmeleon use flame thrower!" A voice roared as a blast of fire burst out of nowhere and smashed into the side of the wagon. With this the burning wagon fell on its side and slid on the dirt road just stopping at the gang who had formed a circle around the girls.

"Boys!" Richard cried out as he watched in horror as the wagon burned widely, but with no warning the two body guards burst through the side of the wagon facing up.

With this it seemed the gang now had them and the girls circled as every gang member had a Geodude out and the gang leader had his furious Charmeleon out. The girls each had one Pokémon out, but they quickly returned them realizing they were no match for the gang's Pokémon.

"Girls stay back I know you're Pokémon are strong, but let the body guards take care of this" Richard warned them.

"Yes, sir" Samantha stated politely as she stepped back slowly.

Alex and Tyler's hearts dropped as they realized the gang meant business this time and there was no one saving them. They could see the gang leader was filled with rage as he had a three scratches going down his left check which, was from the stick that Tyler hit him with.

"Scyther go!" Alex called out as Tyler followed up by releasing his Gible at the same time.

"Men get them" The gang leader ordered as every Geodude launched forward at the two Pokémon, but with this they too launched into action. Amazingly Scyther was able to deflect every Geodude with his blades while, Gible would use tackle on them as they were reflected sending the Geodude's flying high.

"We should help" Emma stated as she got ready to reach for his poke' balls, but Richard stopped her.

"You girls will never respect them if they don't do this for you girls, these boys are strong I know they can win" Richard explained as the four girls nodded in agreement and watched in a baffled state as Richard was true.

"Scyther use cut!" Alex ordered as Scyther just skinned a Geodude, but with no warning Alex slide tackled the rock Pokémon and sent him rolling into his trainer.

That's when it all happened, as Gible went in for a final tackle attack he was stopped by a turn on events.

"Don't move!" The gang leader ordered as he had Richard by the arm and had Charmeleon holding the girls hostage. With the leader's gang members all knocked out cold and their Pokémon un-able to fight anymore, he was no taking the only way out he thought he could take.

"Hey, you big idiot how about you calm down and just leave!" Alex shouted as him.

"How about you kids just stay back and leave me alone!" The gang leader roared loudly at him and before he could even blink Scyther and Gible took out Charmeleon with one mighty hit. With this the four girls jumped back and each pulled out a poke 'ball each. With this Arai released her Chimchar, Samantha released her Rattata, Emma released her Pikachu who is usually out with her, and Victoria released her Minum.

"Hey let us handle this" Tyler called out.

"We can handle this" Emma snapped at him as she didn't want body guards at all, but was a bit appreciate that they just saved her.

With this the gang leader scarily pushed Richard to the floor and begun to run into the open grassy field. Pumping his legs at full speed the gang leader thought his was safe until the four Pokémon fired off their most powerful attacks and with this he was sent flying into the air.

With this the remaining gang members woke up and seeing them being over powered they all fled in different directions screaming for help.

* * *

With the wagon fire put out and everyone cleaned up Richard had the girls stand at attention. The girls knew the cheerful butler was rusticated at them, but they knew he would yell due to his kind nature.

"Girls it seems you need these body guards more than you think" Richard stated with a clever grin as the girls nodded knowing he was right.

"It's not like we'll run into another thing like this again" Emma stated as she still didn't want body guards.

"Boys?" Richard just said keeping it plain.

"We've been body guards for many people in our past" Tyler started saying.

"Fat people, small people, famous people, weird people, and so on" Alex added on with a smile as Samantha giggled lightly.

"Lots of different people" Tyler said.

"Yet, in the end they all say the same thing and yet in the end we're the ones who has to risk everything to save their asses" Alex said now in a serious tone.

"We have scars to prove it" Tyler said as he slipped off his left glove to show bad burns on the back of his hand and Alex lifted his plaid shirt and t-shirt to show a large scar on his right rib cage.

"You got those for just protecting people you don't even know?" Victoria asked curiously.

"These boys are proud of their job and they'll do anything to protect you girls. Please so give them a chance" Richard explained.

"Ok" Arai said with a smile.

"I guess" Emma sighed lightly as he frown changed to a smile.

"I'd love to" Samantha chirped out.

"Sure" Victoria stated with a light smile.

"These boys are like you're Guardians" Richard stated.

"Guardians?" Alex said liking the sound of it.

"Their Guardians" Tyler laughed with a grin as he excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"You boys will be paid once a week I'll see you kids later hopefully" Richard said as he gave each Girl a hug and the two boys a hand shake before he walked off towards. Sandgem Town.

With this everything was silent as an awkward blanket of silence was laid upon them.

"I'm scared" Tyler muttered lowly.

**Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if there's a bit too much grammar mistakes. Enjoy the story or I'll hire body guards to make you enjoy the story!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting Their Guardians

**Chapter three. I know barely any of you read this but for the people who do thank you for reading my notes. I updated my profile so check it out! All week it's going to be in the high 90 digress so when I'm not at the beach or at someone's pool I'll see if I'm working on this. My first chapter had more grammer mistakes because I was going swimming and I wanted to update it before I left. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and check out my profile I edited.**

"That was a good lunch, even though you guys wouldn't share any of your sushi" Tyler muttered lowly as he gave the four girls a stare when they weren't looking. The sun was now high in the sky as the group of trainers begun to pack up and with this they begun their journey to, Jubilife City. With this the group of six trainers kept on the move as they followed the dirt road directly with Tyler walking in the back scanning the area they'd traveled and Alex in the front scanning the area they were about to pass through.

"You know that you two don't have to act like we're the Mew for saken, president" Emma stated as she had her Pikachu resting on her head like he always did and her Houndoom who she usually, rides on was sleeping in his poke 'ball.

"We're just doing our job" Tyler called out from behind the group.

"Yeah, well no one is around so it's not like we'll suddenly get jumped" Emma snapped back.

"She is right" Arai added on.

"Well that's how we do our job" Tyler snapped back.

With this everyone was quiet as no one felt the need to talk even Victoria who hated silence.

"So, you two have been on a lot of adventures right?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Yeah, more then we can count" Tyler said.

"That's because we both failed math back in trainer school" Alex chuckled as Tyler grinned at his comment.

"Trainer's school?" Arai asked as she never heard of it before.

"Yeah, they just school kids who plan to become trainers, mostly kids who are ten years old or younger" Alex explained as he pulled out a old picture from his pocket which, was of Tyler and himself as five year olds in their old class picture.

"You two been friends for some time haven't you guys?" Arai asked as she handed the picture back to Alex.

"Yeah, best friends I would always get in trouble and Alex would be the one to get me out" Tyler laughed the group had stopped in the middle of the dirt road.

"I'd always have nowhere to turn to and Tyler would be the one to put a roof over my head" Alex laughed as him and Tyler grinned at each other.

"Well I got an idea then" Emma stated.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"How about you and your best friend over there go back to trainer school and let us travel on our own?" Emma stated with a grin.

"No can do" Alex said as he tickled Pikachu on the head which, got Emma annoyed.

"What about a Pokémon battle?" Arai shouted out randomly as everyone turned to face her, making her blush at her random outburst.

"Sorry...I like Pokémon battles" Arai muttered embarrassed that everyone was starring at her.

"No, I like the way you think" Alex said as he put his arm around her and grinned at the idea.

"Well have a four on two battle, Tyler and I can use two Pokémon each and you girls can only use one Pokémon each" Alex explained as he realized his arm was around Arai and quickly took it off making the two of them blush bright red.

"Ok, if we win you two have to leave us alone and if you guys win we'll stay with you two as our body guards?" Victoria explained with a grin as Emma high fived her liking the results.

"Risky, Alex what do you think about it?" Tyler asked as he turned to Alex who was finally, no longer blushing red and was back to his normal white skin.

"Yeah" Alex said shaking his head.

"Ok, get to our positions and get ready!" Arai and Samantha shouted out in their hyped up state as they were pumped for the battle.

* * *

"What if we lose?" Alex asked nervously as he knew they were at a disadvantage, even when they were allowed to replace their Pokémon when they were un-able to fight.

"We won't" Tyler muttered.

"How do you know?" Alex asked as he didn't want to lose this job.

"I have no idea" Tyler stated as his eyes never left their opponents as he was trying his best to be serious.

"Some how that makes me feel better" Alex said with a smile as Tyler struggled not to laugh and with this the two got ready to battle.

* * *

"There's no way we can lose" Emma told the three other girls.

"It's our time to actually have fun; our parents can't control us anymore. Since, they can't control us on our journey they've hired body guards to do their jobs for them!" Victoria shouted as she was really excited for the battle.

"We can't let them win!" Arai shouted loudly making Samantha jump.

"Sorry...I hate losing Pokémon battles" Arai explained as Samantha giggled at this.

"You girls ready to be stuck with us for the rest of your journey?" Alex called out to them from across the open field they were using as a battle field.

"Yeah, because you guys are so strong!" Emma called back to them.

"She was very nice right now" Tyler said with a smile to Alex, as he did get she was being sarcastic.

"Lets just fight" Alex sighed as he shook his head at Tyler, who was confused.

* * *

Alex stood proud with his Luxio standing at attention in front of him and Tyler stood still confused with his Pidgeotto who had his wings spread out showing how big he was.

"We got this" Alex said lowly as he felt some courage come up as he looked down upon their Pokémon, who were strong and ready for anything.

Across from the two body guards were the four girls they should be protecting and not battling, but yet in the end the two teams would end up fighting. Arai with her headphone out stood with her playful Buizel out, Samantha stood happily in her bright clothes as she brushed her Rattata who she named Rati, Emma got in her battle stance as she was ready to get rid of these body guards with her Houndoom, and Victoria stood punching the air with her fist to get pumped with her Piplup who was doing the same.

"Look at them all we have to do is over whelm their Pokémon with ours" Samantha explained as she usually would think of the plans.

"I like that plan" Arai said as she finished writing in her journal and with this she put the journal back in her bag.

"I saw what you wrote" Samantha said with a giggle.

"You did" Arai said nervous.

"Don't worry I don't think we will win earthier, but let's just have fun" Samantha muttered lowly with a smile.

* * *

"Houndoom use flame thrower!" Emma ordered as the fire Pokémon leaped forward and shot out a blast of burning flames.

"Gust!" Tyler ordered calmly as the bird Pokémon begun to flap his wings rapidly and with this the strong gust of wind destroyed the speeding flames. With this Rati leaped forward at Luxio from the burning out flames and as he dug his front teeth into Luxio the Pokémon just simple fired of, shock. As Rati flew backwards Luxio used tackle attack and sent the tiny purple rat Pokémon flying into the hard ground.

"Water gun!" Arai called out as Buizel fired a powerful stream of water that slammed right into Pidgeotto, as Buizel fired off a second water gun Luxio leaped in the way and took the hit. As Luxio smashed into the ground with great force he used spark and with this the electrical sparks slammed into Buizel and Piplup.

"Get up and use bubble beam!" Victoria called out as Piplup fired off a barrage bubbles. As Luxio used speed to dodge the bubbles, Pidgeotto was caught off guard and was sent flying downwards.

"Houndoom finish him off by using bite and then flame thrower!" Emma cried out as Houndoom caught Pidgeotto and with this he released a fiery burst of fire at, Pidgeotto. With this Pidgeotto was released from Houndoom's mouth and with this the flying Pokémon was un-able to battle anymore.

"Good work Pidgeotto, but let's give Gible a try" Tyler sighed as he returned Pidgeotto and released the chubby land shark from his Poke 'ball.

"Not looking good" Alex muttered to Tyler.

"Don't worry we still have this" Tyler assured Alex.

"Rati use..." Before Samantha could finish talking Luxio fired a thunder bolt right at Rati and with this forced the Pokémon to faint. As Samantha retuned her Pokémon she made sure he outfit was clean and sat down to watch the battle.

"Luxio use tackle!" Alex ordered as the electric Pokémon raced towards Piplup.

"Piplup use pound!" Victoria cried out as a last resort as the two attacks collided it ended with two of the same fate. With this Luxio and Piplup both collapsed in defeat and as their trainers returned them Victoria sat down to watch and Alex sent his Scyther, to battle.

"Buizel use scratch!" Arai ordered, but Scyther reacted by blocking the attack with his sharp blades and with this he quickly kicked the water Pokémon with his right foot. As Buizel flew backwards he fired a water gun at Scyther knocking the mantis Pokémon backwards.

"Houndoom used flame thrower!" Emma ordered as Houndoom followed his orders and fired a blast of fire at the two Pokémon. With this Gible was hit hard, but Scyther just barely dodged the attack.

"Gible lets not take that! Use dragon rage!" Tyler ordered as Houndoom was hit by a shock wave and struggled to stay standing after that devastating hit.

"Now take down!" Tyler ordered as Gible used at Houndoom, but still in pain Houndoom collapsed to the ground. As Gible was coming in fast he had enough energy to roll to his side and just dodge the speeding attack.

"Nice move!" Emma called out to Houndoom for his amazing dodge, but out of nowhere Houndoom was hit from behind by a shock wave called, dragon rage. With this Houndoom hit the ground face first and with this it was obvious he had just fainted.

"Arai you can do it!" The other girls cried out as Buizel was the last Pokémon standing.

"Scyther use false swipe!" Alex called out as the sharp blade smashed into Buizel and as the water Pokémon hit the ground everyone knew Buizel was finished if he tried to fight back some more.

"Wait!" Samantha called out.

"We give up" Victoria sighed as Arai nodded as she didn't want her Pokémon to get hurt anymore.

"Well we surrender to" Alex said as he surprised Tyler with this.

"What? No, we won!" Tyler argued thinking his friend had gone crazy.

"So, it's a tie" Arai giggled with a smile as she was happy she didn't lose and that Buizel was alright.

"Ok, then I have a plan" Emma stated.

"Since, you two would of won no matter what we'll allow you to be our body guards" Emma started to say but before anyone could talk she hushed them.

"But you two have to relax a bit and act calmer instead of being up tight body guards, in return of winning we'll be nicer to you guys and all you guys have to do is have fun. How about that?" Emma asked with a grin.

"I'd like that" Alex said shaking her hand with a smile.

"I guess that's cool" Tyler chuckled as Victoria gave him a playful punch, but instead he got hurt.

"Next stop to Jubilife City!" Arai and Samantha cried out full of excitement as the day begun to end and they were about to move on to the city.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Momo Returns

**Chapter four. For you who actually read these notes I thank you guys. Today I was planning to work on chapter four the next day and go swimming but it rained and I couldn't go. So, I worked on the chapter, I got two big cuts on my knees by falling OW, and I found out I stuck at basketball and that I'm an amazing soccer goalie.**

**(Throughout the story and mostly this chapter Alex and Tyler will bring up a lot of their past adventures, so enjoy it)**

**READ... Ok, aside from the random notes in the start of every chapter I have something to say...as you know there's bound to be crushes, relationships, and funky moments, and so on to form between characters. I haven't planned anything yet, but I'd like to see what a few of me few fans I have to think. So when you review on the chapter please put who you think would make a good couple, or who should have a tiny crush on who and I'll think about it. Also, there will be future characters so keep that in mind...ENJOY!**

"Who is knocking on our door this early in the morning?" Victoria mumbled lowly as they had made it to a Jubilife hotel just last night and with the girl's money they brought on the journey they were able to afford two sweet rooms.

"I have no idea" Samantha muttered as she got up and slowly made her way to the two big doors, as she swung them open there stood a well rested Alex.

"No, not him" Emma cried out as she covered her face with a pillow and started to kick her legs in the widely.

"Leave us alone!" Arai called out as all they wanted to do was sleep and with no warning a pillow flew through the hair and just missed Alex's head.

"I'm just here to say I showered and ate breakfast so, I'm for whatever you girls want to do" Alex explained as he entered the room and sat on the coach where, Victoria's Pikachu and Houndoom were resting.

There was a tired silence as all four girls just wanted to sleep in like they always did back home, but they knew they were no longer home.

"Where's Blondie?" Victoria asked as Emma entered the bathroom to use the shower first of the girls.

"It seems we both ran into an old friend in the dining hall this morning and them both are solving some, issues" Alex said with a smile as he started to rub Houndoom's head who just sat there smiling. With this Arai's head popped out from under her sheets as she was interested in what he had to say.

"She another body guard or something?" Arai asked curiously.

"No, we meet her on an adventure once and ever since she has been Tyler's rival of sorts. I'll explain it after we leave the hotel" Alex explained as he watched Samantha making sure he clothes for the day were all nice and neat.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Victoria asked as she was now in the shower and had the water running.

"Good but it seems I talk in my sleep once in a while and Tyler has some gas problems when he sleeps" Alex explained as Arai and Samantha begun to giggle at the thought of their so called, fearless body guards sleeping.

"How you girls sleep?" Alex asked.

"Well Samantha wouldn't stop tickling everybody, Arai falls asleep in ten seconds of touching the pillow, and well the people next door like to listen to metal rock music at twelve" Emma explained with a smile as she put her converses on.

* * *

With everyone showered and full with food the four girls and their one attending body guard exited the hotel.

"So, where's he?" Emma asked.

"Is that him?" Arai asked pointing at what looked liked Tyler and another girl who were just yelling at each other.

"Sadly" Alex sighed as he approached his friend along with the girls where he stood in a small park area located around the hotel. Near Tyler was a girl who stood in front of him near a running fountain in the middle of a stone area.

"Alex?" The girl called out with a smile as she saw the boy approached them. The girl was twelve years old, she was average height with a nice build, she had pale skin, the odd part she had playfully dark blue hair that looked indigo in the right light, but the oddest part was he shoulders length neon orange hair that was put in a pony tail. She wore blue sneakers, with dark blue jeans, a blue tank top; a half zipped down tight purple sweat shirt, and a pair of light orange gloves.

"Momo" Alex called out with a smile as they two gave each other a quick friendly hug.

"Momo?" Victoria repeated lowly.

"This is Momaru Izuuna, she's an old friend of ours" Alex explained to the girls as they all gave Momaru friendly smiles.

"She is no friend of ours!" Tyler shouted out as he swung his arm out to point at the neon orange haired girl.

"Stop being a baby" Momaru said as she taunted Tyler by poking his nose, which always got him annoyed.

"The things I'd do to you!" Tyler erupted out as Alex wrapped his arms under his arms and then locked his hands behind his head, forming a head lock.

"Don't be naughty" Momaru giggled as she knew teasing Tyler in anyway would annoy him.

After, ten minutes of Alex keeping Tyler in a head lock everyone cooled down and the group sat down at a park bench to talk things out.

"So, why does Tyler go into a psycho state of mind any time he looks at Momaru?" Arai asked as she was sketching something in her notebook at the time, but was giving the situation her full attention.

"It seems the two just never got on the right foot and then on top of it Tyler accidently punched her in the face, so Momaru reacted in stealing Tyler's money and then running off with it" Alex explained as he knew the two would soon burst out in rage to attempt and defend themselves.

"It was dark and we were searching for Team Rocket, I thought you were one of them!" Tyler shouted out loudly.

"I said it's me Momo! I also flashed a flash light on my face!" Momaru shouted back.

"I was jump and still that gives you no reason to steal my money" Tyler snapped at her now with his hands pressed on the table and on his feet.

"I gave it back didn't I" Momaru stated as she was now standing up to and was less than three inches from Tyler's face.

"Yeah, after we had to chase all throughout the Pokémon championship stadium" Tyler added on.

"Well Alex forgave me!" Momaru shouted pointing at Alex who jumped at the sudden, finger pointing.

"Shut up both of you!" Samantha roared out as everyone jumped as she wasn't one to yell.

"Sorry...I get angry when my outfit gets dirty" Samantha said blushing bright red as she dusted the spec of dirt on her yellow dress and then sat back down acting as if nothing had just happened.

"Momaru if you and Tyler don't get along then why are you here?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I need your guys help...Well not Tyler's, but Alex's of course" Momaru stated as this made Tyler snap and as he leaped into the air to attack, Emma grabbed him from behind and pulled him back into his seat.

"It looks like the local Poketch has hired clowns, I know clowns a weird person to hire. Yet, they've hired clowns to give away Poke'tch if people can answer some trivia questions but it seems the three clowns have been ripping him off" Momaru started to explain.

"The owner is a close family friend and I promised I'd help him out, the only problem I'm just one girl. You want to help?" Momaru asked curiously.

"Well we are in the middle of a job right now, see unlike you were actually working for our money" Tyler stated as he stuck his tongue out in a childish way.

"We'd love to help!" Arai called out as she placed his note pad back in her bag making Alex and Victoria curious of what she was drawing.

"We would?" Alex said shocked she answered when, it was more his answer.

"Sure, we'll help you out" Alex sighed with a smile.

* * *

The sun shined down on the seven trainers as they stood near the local Poke 'mart.

"Ok, so you guys know our plan?" Samantha asked curiously as she and Alex had made one up.

"Yeah" Everyone answered at the same time with nods of agreement.

"Alex, you sure we should let one of the groups be filled with our clients and nobody guard going with them?" Tyler asked curiously.

"They'll be fine, plus we need them to trust us a bit more" Alex explained.

With this everyone split up into three groups and with this they disappeared down opposites streets all with one odd mission, to find a clown.

* * *

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you" Tyler sighed as Momaru was walking right next to him not to happy about being with him as he was being with her.

"I'm just so happy I can be with a strong man like you" Momaru sighed.

"Really?" Tyler said with a smile.

"Really? You still haven't gotten sarcasm since the last time we meet?" Momaru asked shocked and amused.

"Well, sorry if the last time we met I was too busy not getting by head ripped off by a Charizard while, trying not to drown in the middle of the ocean!" Tyler barked at Momaru who froze right in place.

"You ok?" Tyler asked confused as he looked into her eyes and then followed where they were looking, right down the street was a clown eating his early dinner one bench. As the sun begun to set they knew they had to catch him and fast, with this they begun to race forward not wanting to waste time sneaking up on him.

"Hey, clown we have a few questions for you!" Tyler called out as the clown knew exactly what was going on and with this the fat clown got up and started to run the opposite way down the street.

"Idiot why did you yell?" Momaru barked at him as they took a sharp left into an alley where, the clown was half way down.

"Didn't want to jump a fat guy in the middle of his dinner, they get angry that way" Tyler explained as Momaru let a small laugh out at his comment.

"I got him!" Momaru explained as she grabbed a one of her Poke 'balls from her belt.

"Go Wartortle!" Momaru called out as the water Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Don't hurt him!" Tyler shouted at her as she just smirked at him and with this Wartortle fired a blast of water at the floor. Being in a tight alley the water had nowhere else to go, but full force forward. Splashing against the walls the water formed a wave and with this it smashed into the clown sending him flying into the street. With this Tyler quickly rushed over to him and before the clown to get up he punched him across the face, knocking the chubby clown out.

* * *

"Damn, he's fast" Alex muttered as the fat clown was surprisingly fast and good with directions. With this a Starly flew by the clown and as the flying Pokémon did the man jumped back and took another direction.

"You're pretty quick yourself" Arai stated as the two of them leaped over a fence in the alley which, the clown had gone through and locked the main gate door behind him.

"I learned to be fast when Tyler woke up a herd of Onix when he farted in a cave and it echoed, he hid in a crack in the wall and escaped. While I had to escape on foot" Alex explained with a smile.

"Funny, you have a lot of stories to tell" Arai said with a smile.

"You're pretty fast to" Alex added on as the clown rushed into a nearby alley and rushed into a side door.

"Personal trainer" Arai sighed as he parents had bought the trainer and made her work with her.

"You go through the front of the theater I got the side door" Alex ordered as Arai nodded and rushed into the front while, Alex went through the side door. With this the two of them found themselves on the main stage where, the clown was stuck between them.

With no warning a sudden smoke screen was shot out from the clown's sleeves and with this, Alex and Arai were blinded. With this Alex and Arai leaped off the stage into the seats to only find the clown fleeing towards the exit door.

"Luxio go!" Alex called out as he released his loyal electric Pokémon from his poke 'ball.

"Chimchar lets show them what you're made of!" Arai chirped out as Chimchar appeared in a flash and with this the two speedy Pokémon rushed after him.

"What should they do?" Arai asked as she knew Alex was the expert at the time.

"Nothing just watch" Alex explained as the clown turned around and when he saw the Pokémon he flipped out.

"You win!" He cried out.

"I noticed the idiot was afraid of a Starly that flew by him, the man has a fear of Pokémon" Alex explained as he noticed Arai jot something down in her journal.

"What do you write in that anyways?" Alex asked curiously as the clown was pretty much ready to pee himself.

"My thoughts, what has happened to us so far on our journey, and I sketch in my note pad" Arai explained as Chimchar ran over to her and she started to hug the Pokémon as she loved to pet her Pokémon.

"I should have a journal so I ran record everything Tyler and I do, then I'll show a doctor and see what's wrong with us" Alex said making Arai giggle.

* * *

"He's running down the alley!" Samantha called out as she raced after the final clown who was huffing and puffing.

"Hey, mister" Emma giggled as she sat on Houndoom's back and stood at the other end of the dark and empty street. With two ways blocked off the clown raced down the other only to be tripped, looking up all he saw was Victoria's face.

"Get away" The clown cried out as he pushed Victoria down, but as he did she jabbed him right in the rib cage. As the clown limped down the street the three girls raced after him.

"Ember!" Emma called out as Houndoom fired off a barrage of fire balls and as they flew at the clown something they didn't expect happened. Out of his sleeve he fired from a hidden hose a line of water and amazingly the stream of water put the fire balls out.

"Clowns always have something up their sleeves" Victoria muttered as she grabbed a nearby brick and launched it into the air.

"Nice try!" The clown laughed as he just dodged it, but he was so focused on the brick he was tackled from both sides by Samantha and Emma.

"I hate clowns" Samantha giggled as she poked the clown in his big red rubber nose.

* * *

"It looks like the owner was so happy he's giving us free Poke'tch" Momaru explained as she exited the building and handed everyone the technological watch.

"Yeah, well you're welcome" Tyler said to her.

"Well I have to go, I'll proudly see you guys again" Momaru sighed as she put the Poke'tch on her wrist.

"I hope we do because as we all love to see Tyler flip" Samantha said with a grin.

"See-ya" Everyone called as the sun had set and Momaru soon disappeared out of view.

"She took my watch!" Tyler cried out as he put on the Poke'tch, but realized his old watch was missing.

"How does that work out?" Alex asked with a laugh as Samantha grabbed his arm and pretended to take an imaginary watch.

"I'm going to bed it has been a long day and we'll talk in the morning!" Tyler roared out as he stormed off leaving everyone standing there laughing.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story and review. Also, remember the thing in the top notes talking about relationships so also answer that when you review. Do it or the clown trio will get you! (Clown Trio I like that name, they might just appear in the story just because I like that name)**


	5. Chapter 5 Heart Break Ridge

**Chapter five. Sorry for the wait I've been busy and I did work on another chapter, but the idea sucked so I started a new one. This one is not action but it focuses on the romantic relationship between the characters greatly, enjoy!**

**(Also, last night I was watching T.V. while trying to sleep, but I found some show called Kekkaishi and I'm just saying I really liked it…I did watch a few episodess today before cross country practice. So yeah, enjoy!)**

**Read...Another important thing when I started this story I didn't plan for any OC so, I was going to use Alex as the main character. When I changed it to an OC story I decided to keep Alex as the main character so, if the story follows him a lot more then Tyler that's the reason why...enjoy!**

"That was one good dinner" Samantha laughed as she sat at the edge of her bed in the hotel room as Victoria did her hair. With the day passing on the group had done a lot of preparing and shopping for their trip exiting Jubilife City for tomorrow. With Arai being from Jubilife City, she knew a few trainer clubs they could hang out for the night and with one in mind the group got ready to go out and have a bit more fun than just chasing clowns. So, picking a trainer club for young travelers from the age of ten to fifteen was easy as Arai knew a lot of them and picked the best one to hang out at.

"I hope this is better than chasing clowns" Arai laughed as she finished getting ready and was now ready for their night of fun.

"I don't know I sure did like beating the living Mew out of the clown" Emma laughed as she finished her shower and was the last one to finish up, with this the four girls made their way into his elevator. Reaching the main lobby they were not surprisingly greeted by one of their body guards Alex of course, while Tyler was once again nowhere to be scene.

"Did you boys clean up?" Victoria laughed as she grabbed Alex's check acting like his mom in a playful way.

"Yeah, we brushed out teeth and showered mommy" Alex said as she showed off his teeth making Victoria laugh as an fat man wearing to small of clothes watched confused.

"What are you starring at you're the one wearing doll clothes" Emma snapped at the man as Arai leaped onto her back and covered her mouth, so the girl wouldn't say anything else.

"Sorry she's sassy" Arai laughed as the man still confused entered the elevator and with this the awkwardness disappeared as the doors slide closed.

With this the group and their single body guard begun to make their way across the shiny white hotel lobby as new guest were arriving and other guest were going out for the night. With no warning a loud cry erupted and not to their surprised they saw Tyler, racing through the front doors knocking a rich old lady to the ground in the process. Ignoring the women the hyper up boy raced up to them and out of breath begun to babble on about something he had just saw.

"Calm down!" Victoria shouted as she grabbed his face and propped him into a straighten stance.

"I just saw our old friend Cleo Owens and she had a cute friend with her by the name of, Lauren Silverfeather" Tyler stated as he gave Alex a devilish grin and nudged his side.

"Keep it in your pants" Emma groaned as she slapped Tyler in the back of his head.

"Lets see if they want to go out with us tonight" Alex said as he was excited to see their old friend again and the new girl.

"I offered but she said they both had a thing to do, but I told her we were leaving the city tomorrow. Cleo said that she and Lauren were leaving tomorrow to and that we all could travel to the next town tomorrow together" Tyler explained in his regular hyper up state of energy.

"Is she like Momo, Tyler's rival?" Arai asked curiously.

"No, she's like a part time body guard for hire like us and we all were good friend back in, Johto" Tyler explained.

"Well let's stop talking and get to that club, there are lots of boys I need to flirt with!" Victoria cried out as she must have been an excited person when it came to boys and clubs.

"So, what do we do at clubs again?" Alex asked curiously as they obviously didn't have night trainer clubs back in, New Bark Town.

"Just stick with Arai, New Bark boy" Emma laughed as she pushed the two together making them both blush a bright red shade of red like Chimchar's flame.

* * *

As the six trainers entered the club building they were greeted by loud a employee who told them the club events would be starting in a few minutes, which pretty much meant was that the music would be starting soon.

"Nervous?" Arai asked as she looked over to Alex who seemed a bit un-sure what to do as his legs was a bit shaky.

"No of course not, I've faced hundreds of Pokémon and villains why would this make me nervous" Alex said as he tried to laugh it off, but the truth was he was a bit nervous.

"Its ok I am to, but let's just have fun" Samantha giggled as she hopped onto Alex's back and begun to cheer loudly as it got a lot of people's attention.

"We're attracting attention" Emma muttered as she didn't want everyone to know how weird they all truly were.

"Hey, it seems Alex found some nice girls to talk to" Tyler laughed as he noticed three girls who had pulled Alex aside to have a conversation with.

"Oh" Arai said lowly.

"Hey, if he can have fun then we sure can!" Samantha laughed as she grabbed Arai and raced off into the crowed of young trainers ready to party for once, without their parents watching over them.

* * *

With about three hours going by like as if it was just one Alex was able to find Tyler in all the mess. Pushing through the crowed he found Tyler struggling to escape Emma and Victoria's death grip.

"Help! They won't let me go until I dance with them!" Tyler cried out as he reached for his best friend, but was denied help.

"Just dance" Alex laughed as he saw Samantha dancing with a boy just a year younger than her with brown hair, but the two seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Well you better find a dance partner fast, because its partner time and anyone without one has to sit in the loser section!" Tyler laughed as he took his fate and stuck with the two girls as Alex's eyes widened, at the sight of the small area where only the oddest and weird kids who couldn't find a girl to dance with sat.

"Victoria! Emma!" Alex cried out as he wanted Tyler to spare one and fast as the clock over the DJ was counting down from three minutes.

"Sorry, you didn't help me and now you get no partner" Tyler snickered as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Arai!" Alex cried out realizing he could always dance with her and with his eh begun to push through the crowd in desperate hope to find her.

Alex's eyes gleamed with joy as he could see her face and as he leaped towards her his heart sank. There beside her was a boy of the age of fifteen who appeared to be her dance partner, realizing if he even tried to take Arai away it was obvious the older boy could easily take Alex down.

"What am I doing I'm her body guard I should not be having these feelings and it's obvious she doesn't have any feelings for me. From now on our relationship will be strictly professional" Alex told himself as he begun to walk away from the depressing sight.

_'Will this guy ever shut up, he doesn't understand I'm not interested' _Arai thought to herself as she just smiled and nodded at the older boy giving the impression she was listening.

_'Hey, is that Alex! It looks like he doesn't have a partner maybe I can ask him to be mine...Wait where is he going?' _Arai thought as she could see him walking away from her in the corner of her eye and with this the older boy popped the question.

"It seems everyone has a partner how about being mine?" He asked as he was good looking, but not in Arai's taste. Sadly Arai assumed Alex had a partner on the count she saw him with those girls before and accepted the boy's invitation to dance with him.

* * *

Alex sighed as it had been three songs into the partner dance and it had felt like forever as he was stuck with the twelve other losers who couldn't get a dance. Sitting on the wooden chair he tried his best not to talk to the other kids, but realized it was helpless as he was surrounded.

"Hey, new guy you got any potion cards you'd like to trade?" One of them asked curiously as Alex was grossed out by the snot dripping from his nose, as he didn't bother to whip it.

_'If these guys just cleaned up then maybe they wouldn't be stuck here' _Alex thought to himself as he struggled to hold back the urge to barf.

"Um...potion cards?" Alex said confused as he would be on the edge of his seat to avoid the kid, but it just happened they wall were around him.

"Yeah, cards that explain in detail about what ever potion in the region does" The kid laughed as he snorted slightly.

"New guy has a lot to learn" One of the more chubby kids laughed as Alex just sat there in shame.

"Um...Alex?" A voice called out as the third song ended and there standing before him a figure as a bright light shined down in front of him, blinding him.

"A girl!" The chubby kid cried out as Alex got use to the bright light and to his surprise there stood, Arai.

"Arai?" Alex said as at first he was happy to see her, but quickly threw the feeling away as he knew he had to keep it professional.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you'd like to be my partner." Arai asked curiously as Samantha and the others could be seen in the background dancing, but they all grinned at Alex as they knew what was going on.

"I'd love to" Alex said as he pushed his way through the group and leaped beside, Arai.

"If you'd like to know I'm a great dance" The chubby kid stated as he appeared right next to Arai, grinning ear to ear as he was giving them a creepy feeling.

"Back off chubby!" Alex shouted as he shoved the kid's big head down and grabbed Arai by the arm; with his the two disappeared into he crowd avoiding the creepy kids.

With this the six trainers all had their partners and with this they all avoided the loser area.

"So, I guess you didn't have a partner after all" Arai giggled as Alex frowned at this.

"Sadly not, but I saw you with that guy" Alex said confused.

"No, he was a jerk and well I'd rather dance with my body guard then a stranger" Arai said with a smile as the final partner song ended and with this the dance floor turned into total chaos.

"Um...I'll see you after the dance then!" Arai cried out as the two got lost in the crowd.

"Alex and Arai sitting in a berry tree! P-I-K-A-C-H-U! First comes love then comes..." Tyler begun to sang as Alex leaped onto his back and covered his mouth.

"Shut your mouth!" Alex shouted as the two begun to laugh at how people were starring at them, but yet the two best friends didn't care at all.

* * *

Alex and Tyler waited outside as it was eleven o'clock and the time they all decided to leave the club, but yet no one had left yet.

"There's Emma and Samantha!" Tyler said as he saw the two girls exiting the club doors.

"Tyler and Emma..." Alex begun to sang.

"No" Tyler snapped at him.

"Victoria?" Alex said again switching names.

"No" Tyler barked.

"Samantha?" Alex said as he was acting like he was putting serious thought to it.

"No" Tyler answered backing getting angry.

"Arai" Alex said now looking up as if he was in thought.

"No, no, no" Tyler barked.

"I got it, Momo!" Alex called out.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he begun to slap Alex across the face with furry making him laugh at Tyler anger.

"You guys having fun?" Emma sighed at the sight of her so called, body guards.

"Where are Arai and Victoria?" Alex asked curiously as Tyler sat on her back with Alex face flat on the ground.

"Don't know we last saw them with these two older guys" Emma stated as she looked around for them.

"Is that them?" Samantha asked as she could see the four shadows just barely around the street corner.

"Possibly" Tyler said as the four raced towards the corner to see Arai and Victoria with two fourteen year old boys who seemed to be flirting with them. As the four of them watched they could tell the two girls were having fun with their first time out to a club and they seemed not to really care who flirted with them after a long night of fun. With this the two boys gave them a good night kiss as they knew they wouldn't see each other and with this the boys departed.

"Awww" Samantha said as Emma giggled as she watched her two friends have what seemed to be their first kisses.

"Hey, you guys have your Pokémon with you?" Alex asked as he stepped back a bit.

"Yeah why?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel now how about you girls use them for protection...the hotel is just five minutes away" Alex said lowly as he just starred at the ground.

"You ok?" Samantha asked as she knew it wasn't like Alex to leave the girls alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alex said as he begun to race off down the street.

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked.

"The kid has had it rough and he's never really liked to show his feelings, we've always joked around but he's never really trusted anyone else other than me...I guess he might of just got a little too close to someone tonight and realized he was only in for more pain" Tyler explained as he wanted to help with friend and with this raced after Alex.

With this Arai and Victoria appeared around the corner giggling with the girls about the boys they had just met.

"It was harmless not like we like them" Arai explained as it was an simple kiss to the forehead and nothing more to her.

"Where are Tyler and Alex?" Victoria asked curiously.

"They just left for the hotel" Emma explained.

"That's weird" Arai stated confused and with this they did the same heading back to the hotel.

**Hoped you enjoyed the story and review, I'm going to the beach tomorrow so I'll see if I can update!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Maze Part One

**Chapter six. Hope you guys like this chapter there is action to make up for the last chapter, which wasn't my best. Well all day today and all night it was been raining and not light rain, but hard rain. So, I got to miss cross country practice and got to work on the story. Half way through the story my power turned off for like three minutes, but I was lucky because I saved just as the power shut downed ha-ha. So, enjoy and review. **

**Read... For all you OC character submitters who haven't got their OC's in the story yet be patient please, it takes time and please keep on reading.**

With this the group all had rested well and prepared for the upcoming day, leaving the hotel after some well needed showers and breakfast the group was out. Arai and Alex never talked about what happened last night but the two of them quickly, forgot about it and moved on like normal. With this the group of trainers exited Jubilife City, to be stopped by two girl trainers just before a cave entrance.

"Alex Winters and Tyler Hayes, the two people that should never be allowed to be actually body guards" Cleo Ownes a twelve year old girl joked as she waited on a large boulder with another twelve year old girl. She had long upper back length brown hair that was worn down, she was skinny with a bronze tan to her skin, and had bright green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it, with a green and blue stripped long sleeved shirt under it, and she wore light capris with white and green tennis shoes. She had a black choker on with a lightening stone and water stone fused together on it, and wore matching stone earnings.

Next, to Cleo Owens was her friend Lauren Silverfeather who had wavy chestnut brown hair that was worn down, her olive green eyes that were gentle as they watched you, and she was average height and slim with curves. She wore a blue beret with a silver winged Poke 'ball pin on the right side of it, she wore a white scarf, with a black coat over a blue t-shirt with the silver winged poke 'ball pin on the side, she wore black jeans, and had a silver back pack on.

"Cleo Owens the one person who has stabbed us in the back so many times you'd think we grow eyes on the back of our heads" Tyler laughed Cleo frowned at his bad joke, but grinned at the comment.

"It was only four times and you two were asking for it" Cleo laughed still with a slightly bored expression on her face as she playfully hit Tyler.

"You must be Lauren" Victoria said smiling as she shook the other girl's hand and smiled at her.

"Yes" Lauren said simply as she smiled back and pushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"So, I was thinking we all could travel through the cave together, people say it's very dangerous in there" Cleo explained as the entrance seemed a bit small, but as Arai peaked into the cave she could tell it was much bigger then it looked like.

"Scared?" Alex asked grinning at Arai as he teased her.

"As scared as you were when you saw that clown" Arai giggled.

"I was not scared just surprised!" Alex protested as Arai walked off and with his the group of trainers entered the cave carefully.

"It's dark" Samantha called out as the moved farther into the cave.

* * *

"So, does anyone know how to get out of here?" Emma shouted frustrated as they had been in the cave for the past three hours and were unable to find the exit that'd bring them to, Oreburgh City. Having entered the tiny cave there quickly, confused as they had entered the lower level of the cave which was the most confusing level and was almost impossible to get out.

"I have no idea, but maybe if we just eat Tyler!" Victoria cried out as she grabbed Tyler's leg, but he slipped out of her grip.

"Why me!" Tyler whined as he rolled up in fetal position in the corner.

"Because you were the one you said lets go down!" Arai shouted at him.

"Ok, let's just find..." Before Samantha could finish the ground begun to shake and as it did a loud sound erupted. With no warning a cloud of dust formed and down the cave hall was a herd of Geodude's.

"Run for cover!" Cleo cried out as the group of trainers all split up and raced off in different directions. With no warning it happened with all the extra weight with the Geodude's the weak cave floor gave in and the group of trainers fell through, with this the trainers crashed into the hidden tunnels below the cave. With this they all soon realized they all had been separated.

* * *

"That hurt" Cleo muttered lowly as she sat up and emerged from a cloud of dust. Coughing loudly she could see the tunnel they had fell through and to her amazement there were many others like the one she had fell through.

"Anyone there" A voice cried out as it caught Cleo's attention.

"Arai?" Cle called out as she raced through the dust cloud following the girl's cries for help. Emerging from the dust cloud she saw Arai along with Victoria sitting near a large boulder.

"Cleo, looks like we've been separated but Victoria found a tunnel that might take us to the others" Arai explained as in the round cave room there was a single tunnel that could possibly take them to the others.

"Maybe, we should just wait here for the others?" Victoria said a bit nervous about traveling through the tunnels, especially since the tunnels were dangerous and they had no body guards.

"It's ok I've been lost in hundreds of caves and I always make it out" Cleo said comforting the girls and with this the exited though the cave tunnel. With this said out of nowhere a sudden explosion erupted and with this the three girls were blinded by the dust and chunk of rocks flying through the tiny tunnel. As the air cleared up and their vision became clear their hearts dropped and their eyes widen at the sight that awaited them at the end of the tunnel.

"Did I mention I hate Onix" Arai stated as they all were hit with fear as the Onix, noticed the introducers and rushed towards them. Being bigger than the tunnel his sides begun shred the tunnel's walls apart like as if the solid rock was butter.

"Follow me!" Cleo ordered as she grabbed the girl's arms and raced forwarding, not really giving them a choice.

"Why are we running at them?" Victoria cried out as she tried to stop, but Cleo was surprisingly to strong for the two.

"There's no exit tunnel back there so if he run back were trapped, but there's another tunnel ahead!" Cle laughed as Arai and Victoria thought she was crazy, but realized she was right. With this the Onix was just a few yards away and with one might leap by each they just dodged the Onix, as they landed in another tunnel.

"Let's go before he turns around!" Victoria cried as the three girls raced off down the tunnel that could just led them to more danger.

* * *

"Gible throw the Geodude!" Tyler ordered as he stood on top of a large rock pile that was formed when they fell through the cave floor. Beside him was Samantha with her Sentret and Emma with her Houndoom out, surrounding them was a large group of Geodude.

"Sentret quick attack!" Samantha ordered as the Pokémon rushed at the rock hard Geodude and amazingly the furry Pokémon won.

"Houndoom use ember" Emma called out as the fire attack didn't too much, but kept the advancing Geodude busy.

"Lucky us we landed right in the nest!" Tyler cried out as he started to roll boulders down the large rock mountain to keep the rock Pokémon busy.

"Aren't I lucky both my Pokémon's attacks are weak against rock types" Emma laughed as she watched Pikachu and Houndoom struggle to fight off the attacking rock types.

As the battle went on Samantha formed a plan and with this Sentret used dig, popping in and out the rock Pokémon repeatedly tried to hit the Pokémon, but failed. As Sentret took care of any smart rock Pokémon who used dig to follow her, Gible, Pikachu, and Houndoom picked off each Pokémon one by one. As they all were busy chasing Sentret they didn't notice the other three and with this enough rock types were taken out to form a path.

"Let's go!" Tyler ordered as they raced down the path towards a tunnel as their Pokémon defended them off.

With this the entered the tunnel and although it was risky due to the fact they could get trapped in the tunnel, Tyler had Gible used rock smash on the tunnel. Blocking one end of the tunnel they raced down towards the other end as Houndoom created a flame to see.

"I hope they don't find us" Samantha muttered nervous as she used her parasol to block any dirt that would rain on her nice outfit.

* * *

"So, we land on this tiny little cliff just over the underground watering hole, great" Ash sighed as stood on a small cliff edge with Lauren, which was just over a large lake.

"What are the chances" Lauren sighed.

"Any plans?" Alex asked as the only plan he could think of was to jump into the water, but they were so high they could just simply skin a rock and they could die.

"We could always rock climb over there" Lauren said with a shrug as it was not too far from another cliff, but this one was bigger and had a tunnel in the rock wall.

"I guess that's all we got" Alex sighed.

"I mean my Altaria was his former pack alpha and we could proudly ride him over there. He was an alpha so he could proudly carry me and you could grapple on his feet" Lauren explained as Alex nodded in agreement as she realized the large cloud Pokémon and with this Alex released Scyther.

"Scyther's wings aren't strong enough to carry me, but he can fly single and protect us" Alex explained as he noticed a few Golbat's flying around the area. With this Alex grabbed on Ataria's leg while, Lauren rode him on his back. As the Pokémon leaped into the air the Golbat's instantly followed by swooping down at Altaria, but with this Scyther leaped into action. Spinning in a circular motion he fired his blades forward, taking out the flock of Golbat's. With this Scyther struggled to deflect attack after attack as the Golbat's seemed to hate intruders as much as the rock Pokémon did.

"Come on Stratos you can do it!" Lauren cried out as she shouted her Pokémon's nickname and with this he amazingly made it to the cliff.

"Stratos' strength is like the will power of you Scyther" Lauren explained as she returned Stratos and she noticed how Scyther wasn't giving in to the tiredness of his wings.

"I like that" Alex said with a smile as he liked how she said it and with this Scyther followed them as they retreated into the tunnel.

"They're following us!" Lauren cried out as she turned to Alex, and her fear went away as she saw how calm he was.

"It's ok" Alex said putting his hand on her arm and with this Lauren, felt safe and protected.

"We just have to find the others" Alex explained as they all were thinking the same thing.

**Cliff hanger!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Maze Part Two

**Chapter six. Guess what...it's raining, again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't worry this is the last part of this cave part. Now, if you're OC has turned up ye don't worry they will soon. I do love it when you guys review so please review, because when I read them they make me happy and they really get me going to work on the next chapter. **

**Read... Anyone know any good web sites for anime pictures nothing in the sex range just normal pictures, because I like to draw. I'm actually really good...well that's what people tell me, but I get a lot of complements for drawing pictures of anything. I've never really drawn anime but I'm going to give it a short, I haven't sketched in a while due to the fact of track and cross country getting in the way. So, if you could, would anyone put as part of their review a few good web sites?**

"You want to know what I don't get!" Arai cried out as they took a sharp right turn trying to avoid the Onix who was still close behind them.

"What?" Cleo cried out as she continued running.

"Why did we ever listen to Tyler for directions?" Arai laughed as they knew this true and as they ran Victoria almost tripped, with this Onix ripped right through the tunnel's wall and into the other one as he kept trying to get the intruders. With this they could see the end of the tunnel and what sounded like running water.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cleo said confused as they all could heard the water over the loud crushing sound of rock as the Onix, broke through layers of ground just to capture them.

With this the three of them all froze just a few inches ahead of them was a drop and below the drop far down was a underground water lake, to their amazement they were so un-lucky enough to had run into it at a time like this. With this Onix was now racing down the hall and it'd be a matter of seconds before he would reach the girls and with this they all begun to feel the cold breathe of death on their necks.

"We can jump" Cleo stated as she looked down at the lake.

"Are you kidding me the drop will kill us!" Victoria cried out as she could see the water wasn't deep enough to save them and with this they were all out of ideas.

"Well we better think fast" Victoria stated as she turned back towards the Onix and her eyes widen as it crashed right into the.

With all of their eyes shut closed the girls must have thought they had been knocked out cold or even worst because they didn't feel anything. As their eyes slowly begun to crack open to their amazement the Onix was right on them and they were inside of him, but the Onix wasn't real. As Cleo made her way down the Onix she could see a small projector with four wheels on it, it has seemed the Onix, the dust clouds, and the tunnel walls being ripped apart were pictures being projected from the robot.

"It looks like someone is playing a trick on us" Victoria muttered as she turned a switch on the robot backwards and with this the Onix disappeared.

"Maybe a trick, or maybe someone is trying to scare us away" Arai explained as she ran her hands down the tunnel wall where, the fake Onix had burst through but in the end it was all fake and now they were lost and confused.

"Hey, this light just started flashing" Cleo called out getting the two girl's attention as they gathered around the robot to see a small light flashing red. With this the robot rolled backwards and did a quick spin, with this his wheels went into full motion forward and zipped right between Cleo's legs. Racing down the tunnel the robot turned left leaving the three girls confused and angry.

"Lets follow the robot" Cleo said as Victoria and Arai nodded in agreement, with this they raced after the robot determined to find whoever had made it to scare them away.

* * *

"Even with Houndoom's fire I can barely see" Tyler sighed as he bumped into a boulder for the sixth time already and was getting frustrated.

"Hey, at least those Pokémon aren't chasing us anymore" Samantha said happily as she hoped alongside Emma who was riding on Houndoom's back with Pikachu sleeping in her backpack silently.

"For now" Tyler sighed as suddenly, a dim light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. As the three of them made their way towards the light they went temporally blind as their eyes just getting use to the dark cave tunnel and now had to adjust to whatever was creating the light. With this their eyes adjusted just find and as they tiredly rubbed their eyes they were amazed to see a large steal door with an over head light above it.

"What is that?" Emma muttered lowly as Houndoom begun to sniff the ground and door while, Tyler examined it from a far and Samantha poked what seemed to be a camera with her parasol.

"It working?" Tyler asked as he had his hands in his pocket and kicked the door lightly with his right foot.

"No, looks like something crushed it" Samantha explained as in the back of the camera the metal plates guarding its inside where, crushed inward and the wires were hanging out.

"I got an idea" Tyler said with a grin as he looked at the other two girls who were happy enough to listen to the body guard's plan.

Within a few minutes Samantha had Rati her Rattata biting away a few of the screws holding the door, making the door weak Houndoom fired a blast of fire to heat up the metal, and finally, Gible used a strong mega punch to break the door down completely. As the door dropped hard Tyler and the others rushed in to find a small room with metal walls and white tiled floor. Across the wall was computers screens and keyboards, on each screen it seemed to be another camera.

"Who ever runs this has a complete watch on the underground tunnels" Emma said lowly as she saw a black chair in the middle of the room and what seemed to be some hot microwave food.

"Who ever lives down here must of just left to do something" Samantha explained as she poked the bowl of noodles and giggled as she saw what looked like a tiny door in the room. Crawling over to the small door Samantha poked the flap playfully as she wondered if who ever lived here had a Pokémon, with no warning something shot through the flap and made everyone jump.

"What is that?" Samantha cried out as she ducked behind the chair.

"It's...um...It's a robot" Tyler said as he saw a small robot with what seemed to be an projector on its back, soon after Arai, Cleo, and Victoria burst into the door way.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Arai asked curiously.

"We found this room and just busted in here" Tyler explained as he begun to play with he camera and suddenly, found a screen that had Alex and Lauren on it.

"We were following this robot" Cleo shouted with anger as she kicked the robot and with this Victoria begun to stomp on it with no mercy. As the two girls did this out of rage and others crowed around the computer screen of their two friends, with this Samantha found what looked like a microphone.

"Hello" Samantha called into it as a loud booming sound erupted and then followed by the word, hello.

With this Alex and Lauren jumped at the sudden, sound and begun to look around the small tunnel they were in. As they did this they all realized the microphone's audio had been hooked up all around the cave's tunnels with this they couldn't proudly direct them to their position. Yet, it was too late and with no warning the computer screens went blank.

"What the Mew?" Arai groaned as she started to bang on screens.

"Stupid trainers" A voice laughed as they all shot their eyes towards the door way where, a small ten year old boy with long tan cargo pants, a white t-shirt that was hidden under a black hoodie sweat shirt, and he had messy green hair that was hidden by his black hood.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked curiously as she looked up from the mess of a robot she just made.

"I'm Dan Turner and this is my security room" The boy laughed proudly as they all were amazed that a little kid was able to create and use all of this.

"Well could you plug the computers back in, we really need to find our friends and get out of here" Arai asked as she was worried about the two, but deeply worried about her body guard.

"I'm sorry there is only one escape and that's a ladder in a location that I only know, due to the fact the stairs you came down have just recently been blocked by a sleeping Onix. Plus, the cameras that are watching your friends are proudly already destroyed, I have to secretly fix my cameras everyday because those Pokémon always break them" Dan explained as he was holding the camera that Samantha found crushed just outside the security room.

"Secretly?" Cleo asked confused as she realized he might be mad about the broken robot that she and Victoria broke so, she just simply used her foot and pushed the robot behind a pile of books.

"Yes, all of these Pokémon down here are very dangerous so I must stick to the shadows and use my brain to outsmart these stupid rock types and Golbat's" Dan explained with a grin as he pointed at the black sweat shirt he wore which, he used to blend in with the shadows the best he could.

"Do, you also use a small robot to scare away any enemies?" Arai asked as she folded her arms and starred down at the boy, who seemed a bit nervous now.

"Oh you meet it...um...I hope he didn't scare you guys" Dan said as he begun to shake a bit as Cleo, Victoria, and Arai stood over him with rage in their eyes. With this Dan plugged in the computer and with this one of the screens had Alex and Lauren on it.

"They're near the exit! Follow me and I can get you guys out of here!" Dan shouted as the other nodded in agreement and followed close behind him, as he was their only true way out of the cave's tunnels.

* * *

"You think the others have escaped yet?" Alex asked curiously.

"No, I feel like their loyalty to use burns like the blazing sun" Lauren explained as Alex smiled at the way she compared things. As the two wandered through the dark and small tunnels they entered a large bowl like room.

"Are my eyes playing a trick on me or is that what I think it is?" Lauren asked as she begun to rob her eyes at the sight of something great.

"It's a ladder!" Alex called out as he begun to jump in joy.

"We're saved!" Lauren cried out as she wrapped her arms around Alex in joy.

"All we have to do is find the others and then we're set" Alex explained and for once, luck was on their side. Entering the dome cave room was Dan and the others all happy to see their friends, unless you were Dan who was pretty confused at this point.

"Who's the kid?" Alex asked as everyone begun to hug each other just happy to see each other alive.

"Dan, he has some sort of a security room down here" Cleo explained as she playful slapped Alex on the back.

"Why would you have a security room down here?" Lauren asked confused by why anyone would have a room down here to live in.

"I've been down here for about three weeks and I've collected hundreds of rare rocks, I sale them at the local museum" Dan explained.

"Well I don't care, let's just go!" Emma shouted as she motioned towards the ladder and with this everyone begun to race towards it. Out of nowhere a Steelix burst out of the ground and as his eyes fell upon the group of trainers, they could see the rage in his eyes.

"Dan that better be one of your robots!" Arai cried out in fear.

"Impossible, we broke his robot!" Cleo cried out.

"You did what!" Dan called out surprised to hear this but his shock went away as the Steelix dug his tail into the cave wall just above them. As the tail ran down the wall chunks of rocks begun to fall all around the group, as the rocks shattered on impact on the rock the trainers all fled in different directions. As the Steelix fired attack after attack at the kids he kept missing and as he missed he got angrier.

"I got an idea!" Dan called out as he ducked behind a nearby boulder.

"Well say it before we all die!" Arai screamed out as she hit the ground with Lauren and with his Alex formed a shield over them.

"The underground lake is right there if we can blow a hole in the cave wall he will be hit with a splash of water" Dan explained as he knew the lake was just above Steelix and if the curved rock roof broke it'd splash all over him, and flow down in a nearby tunnel leaving them alone.

"None of our Pokémon's attacks are strong enough to blast through that!" Cleo cried out as she just dodged one of Steelix's massive tail whips.

"If you guys can hold him back I can have Stratos fly behind him and annoy him enough to swing that massive tail at him! If the tail misses him it'll hit a hole in rock and then we've got it" Lauren explained as she released her Altaria and with this everyone's Pokémon begun to keep Steelix busy. As Stratos got behind Steelix he did a mighty steel wing attack on the back of Steelix's head and with this the steel Pokémon shot his head upwards. Even better than his tail Steelix's head broke through the cave roof and with this tons of water splashed out. As the water begun to fill the cave and poor into the tunnels everyone was already half way up the ladder. As the Steelix was washed off down a large tunnel the kids made it safely away.

* * *

As the sun was already setting the kids just stood outside of Oreburgh City and were ready to head off their separate ways.

"I should maybe get back to town, I'm on a journey and I know a girl who I should be traveling with" Dan explained as he ran off and surprisingly ran into the girl he was talking about.

"For a nerd he gets the ladies" Tyler laughed as Dan was joined by another ten year old who was his size and was very cute.

"Well we better get on our way to" Cleo explained as Lauren smiled as everyone waved good bye and with this they were back down to the normal group.

"Well lest find a hotel because I need a shower" Samantha said yawning loudly.

"Yeah, because I have dirt everywhere" Alex said as he nudged Arai and Emma and repeated the word, everywhere.

"That's gross" Emma cried out as everyone started to laugh and with this they all walked off to find a hotel to stay at.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Fossil Snatchers

**Chapter eight. Sorry for the wait I've been very busy this week, but here is the chapter. I hope you guys like it and an OC does get introduced in the chapter near the end so I hope you guys enjoy that, but I have to run six miles for cross country practice. At least, I know while I'm dying from the heat and six miles you guys are enjoying a chapter of mine or in some cases not enjoying it. Enjoy and review! (I say enjoy and review...a lot) **

**(My word doc thingy was being weird, but I was able to check the spelling mistakes on the chapter...Yet, if there are a few mistakes more then usual just ignore them please, but there shouldn't be)**

**Read... If you have an OC in the story or have submitted an OC then I have just one thing for you guys to put in your review. I need you guys to put if they're going to be collecting badges, ribbons, or their not doing any of those. I just need to know for future reference and if you're character is just a trainer or a breeder then just say so. **

"It's so boring here, why are we even here?" Samantha sighed as she sat on a bench kicking her feet inside the Oreburgh Mining Museum. The museum was very large and was only one floor with a large storage room in the back, as the group of trainers looked around sadly as it was raining hard outside.

"We're stuck in here because it's raining hard and this was the closet place, unless you want to go into the mines which I heard are over flowing and the miners are trying to get all of the fossils out before they lose it all" Alex explained as he was no happier then she was about being stuck in the museum, but he kept a open mind and sat on the window railing.

"Alex, look at me" Tyler laughed as he begun to dance around with what seemed to be an old fossil of a Pokémon's skull. With no warning the skull was snatched from his head and standing before the group was the very large and fat clerk and the scientist who recovered fossils.

"These are not toys for children to play with!" The scientist barked at them as he neatly put the fossil back down and took out a cleaning case. With this the man begun to truly clean the fossil and every other fossil, while the large man just shook his head at him and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, my friend he is just a bit up tight" He laughed as he playfully slapped the smaller man on the back and laughed, as his playful smack seemed more painful then playful.

"It's ok somebody should of not been touching the fossils" Emma growled as she turned at Tyler and pulled him by his ear as she jabbed her finger at the, do not touch sign on the wall.

"I don't think Tyler can read yet" Alex joked as he sat on the window railing with Arai resting her head on his shoulder, laughing at his comment.

"Alex, you have a hard enough time reading out loud" Tyler laughed as he tapped Alex with his foot and pretended to be reading something in his hands.

"My name is Victoria and these are my stupid friends" Victoria said smiling as she shook the two men's hands, Alex smiled at her as he knew they weren't suppose to use the word body guards and they were doing good at it.

"I'm Samantha" The bored girl sighed as she smiled and waved at the two.

"I'm Emma, this is the idiot by the name of Tyler, and those two loves birds are Arai an Alex" Emma explained as she grinned at the three of them she had just introduced and as it took them a moment to get it, they quickly realized what she had just done.

"I'm not idiot!" Tyler stated.

"We're not a couple!" Arai and Alex added on at the same time as the two quickly, sat up and scooted a few inches from each other.

"Well I'm Scott and this is the museum scientist Martin" The large man explained as he grinned ear to ear as he wore some sort of a rock climbers outfit and the other man wore a large white lab coat over some white formal clothes, with big goggles on his head.

"Well Scott and Martin, you two owners here" Arai asked curiously as she looked up at the two and smiled.

The two looked at each other and as they did for a few seconds they both sighed.

"No, I'm the local scientist here and Scott brings in and examines the fossils as they come in" Martin explained as Scott grinned proudly at his job, but with this Martin gave him a look and with this his grin disappeared.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked as he released a loud yawn and stretched his arms and legs out as he did this.

"It seems although we work everyday with our best effort, well it looks as if someone has been stealing from the museum" Martin stated as he seemed frustrated just talking about it.

"Someone is taking our stuff, I saw them do it three of the fours times" Scott explained as he seemed disappointed with himself that he had saw the thief three times commit the crime, but hadn't done anything about it.

"A big guy like you couldn't stop one little thief?" Tyler asked as he slapped Scott on the large muscular arm and not knowing his strength Scott hit Tyler in the back playfully, but sent the boy to the ground. As Emma and Samantha helped Tyler up they all could tell he was more of a softie then a real fighter.

"Sadly, he is afraid to hurt the thief even when the person is putting our jobs at sake!" Martin cried out as Scott being the gentle man he was got into the fetal position and acted like a child who was getting yelled at by an adult.

"Why not hire some guards or inform the police?" Emma asked curiously as those seemed to be the most obvious things to do in their situation.

"The local police are a small force even though our city is pretty big; they're always being bothered with local crimes and rescue missions in the mines. It's almost impossible for anyone to get the smallest of help from them due to all the problems here. The idea of hiring guards is to hard for us because we're pretty tight on money and it'd take days, possibly weeks to arrive here and by then we'd lose all the fossils" Martin explained as he ran both his hands through his dark green hair which, had a slight black shade to it.

"How about you hire us?" Alex asked with a grin as the two looked at each other and as the sound of the rain hitting the sky light above them roared loudly, they both nodded at the idea.

* * *

"It's eleven o'clock and what we're going to wait here all night?" Samantha asked as she stood near the back exit with Alex.

"I guess, Martins says he's researched on this thief and it seems he always strikes a place five times, but he noticed his last robbery always hits a rainy day" Arai explained as she sat on a bench near the front desk. Although the lights were turned off in the museum the moon light shinning through windows and the large sky light gave them enough light, but the sound of the hard rain made it almost impossible to hear any foot steps or noises.

"What are the chances the thief hits this place the night we're here" Victoria laughed from the couch she was sitting on that was placed near by one of the windows.

"Not sure" Emma sighed as she examined a few of the fossils with Pikachu mounted on her head who was happily keeping an eye out for the thief.

"Maybe the thief won't rob the museum today, it is raining pretty hard" Tyler sighed as he watched out the window as he could see the large rain drops splashing into the puddles that sat under the street lights.

"Who knows" Emma sighed as she looked up at the sky light and as she could see the rain drops exploded on contact, her eyes became fixed on something and as she watched the figure it was to late to say anything. With no warning the glass shattered and as glass shattered on the ground, as the rain begun to poor in a shadow of a very small figure leaped into the museum. Followed by the small figure was a very large one and close behind those two was an average sized one and a figure that seemed to be a women.

"What's going on?" Alex called out as he jumped up from his seat in shock at their entrance.

"There are four thieves!" Samantha cried out as she leaped into action and smacked the average size figure right on the head with her parasol. With no warning the large thief turned around and as he went in to hit the young girl he was stopped as Alex grabbed a shard of glass and dug it into his back. As the man grunted lowly in pain he turned around and did a front kick right into Alex's chest. As Alex hit the stone pillar behind him he realized how strong the man was as he pulled the shard of glass from his back and ignored the blood.

"Looks like the big clown and the tiny science boy finally, hired guards" The women laughed as they all wore black clothes with black hoods on and the shadows of the hood covered their face, but their mouths.

"To bad they hired these kids" The average sized thief laughed as he stepped forward slowly and placed his hand on a fear stricken Victoria. As his hand went to touch her face out of no where a chair slammed into the thief and as it broken into pieces the man hit the floor. Standing above him was Tyler painting heavily, but as he put the broke chair down the small thief came out of no where and kicked him in the side.

"Pikachu spark!" Emma ordered as the tiny mouse Pokemon leaped into the air and as the thieves were wet from being outside they all were badly shocked.

With this everything begun to happen. All four thieves leaped into action as they grabbed a bag full of fossils and as quick as they entered the left.

"You think..." Emma started to say but with now warning a white silky string shot out and grabbed around her, as Emma slapped into the wet floor the rope was tugged on and she was sent flying onto the roof from the sky light.

"What was that?" Arai cried out as they all could see an Ariados raced down the roof with the thieves.

"Come on we can cut them off on the roof!" Alex called out as he slammed open the supply closet where, he found a ladder and with this they all raced up it.

As the group of trainers raced down the roof after the four thieves they could see the Ariados, who was carrying Emma.

"My outfit!" Samantha cried out as the parasol wasn't helping the rain from hitting her, but for once she ignored her outfit getting wet since she knew Emma was at risk.

As the trainers raced down the slippery and wet roof they realized the thieves would soon reach the end of the roof, but with no warning Arai and Samantha felt their feet get ripped up from under them. One of the thieves had set up a wire across the roof, causing the two of them to be tripped and sent them rolling across the roof.

"Go!" Arai cried as she helped Samantha up to their feet, but they slipped.

As they raced after the thieves Victoria was gaining speed, but it was obvious the thieves knew she was close behind them.

"Victoria not so close!" Tyler cried out as Alex and him both knew if they got to close they'd be attacked. With those words leaving Tyler's mouth the women thief did a speeding back kick, but Victoria was able to block it. As Victoria went in for a punch she realized the women was to fats for her and with this Victoria was sent flying backwards with one mighty kick.

As Alex and Tyler had the thieves cornered on the edge of the roof it seemed they had won, but yet it was a too easy win. With Emma still their hostage the thieves formed a circle around the two body guards and with this the thieves grinned at their advantage.

"Get those two!" The women laughed as the tiny smaller thief leaped into action and as he landed a front kick right on Tyler, he was knocked right on his face by Alex's back kick. As the two were repeatedly attacked by kick after kick and punch after punch, the two were tried. As the cold rain ran down their skin the two could feel the strain on their bodies as they could no longer take the double teaming. Out of no where a blast of fire hit the ground making the thieves dodge the blast and as the water fell upon the fire steam begun to fill the air, creating a fog. Out of the steam mist came a Buizel who fired a powerful blast of water hitting one of the large thieves. Following the sudden attack came a tackle attack from a Rattata which slammed right into the tiny thief and sent him flying into the ground. As the two other thieves ducked for cover they were hit by Houndoom's ember attack and Piplup's bubble beam.

"You guys protect us and now we have your backs" Arai explained with a smile as she helped the two body guards and Samantha helped Emma out of Araidos' grip, who had been hit by the first attack.

"You think we're giving up that easily!" The large thief laughed a he stepped forward, but with no warning they were hit by a bright white light.

"What was that?" Alex muttered lowly as he covered Arai's face and as their eyes adjusted to the bright light they were amazed to see the thieves in a large block of ice.

"Are they trapped in ice?" Arai muttered lowly as the rain was still falling hard and was running down the ice.

"Yeah, I saw what was going on and I know you guys had it covered, but I wanted to help" A voice assured them as they all turned to see a twelve year old girl and a Sneasel standing on the roof ledge. The girl average height and was skinny with a muscular tone to her. Her skin was very pale with ice blue eyes that could be scene in the thick rain, she had short bobbed white hair with the tips light blue, she wore dark blue jean shorts, a light blue tang top with a Glaceon on it, and she had white brand new sneakers on.

"We had this covered" Emma snarled at the girl as she was a bit nervous that the girl might be playing a trick and could turn on them.

"Names Crystal Noones" The girl said with an icy smile as she stepped forward and dropped from the roof edge near them. With this the Sneasel landed near the girl and smiled at the other Pokemon.

"Names Tyler Hayes" Tyler said shaking her hand as the rain continued to fall on them and begun to sting a bit as the rain some how got harder.

"Alex Winters" Alex said with a light smile as he stood guard in front of them four girls.

"Looks like you guys were trying to catch those thieves too" Crystal said with a smile as she ran her hand down the block of ice.

"Yeah, we were hired by the museum workers" Arai explained.

"Yeah they're nice guys" Crystal said as she seemed to know them as with this she slowly, fell forward. As Tyler caught her in his arms they all huddled around her.

"Looks like she's got some sort of a fever" Victoria explained as she placed her hand on the girl's forehead.

"We have to get her out of the rain" Arai explained as she could tell the fever could get worst if they didn't get her out of the rain.

"Let's go! I already called Martin he's on his way to take care of these guys" Alex explained as the group of soaking wet trainers raced off to help the girl they had just met.

**Review if you can and I'll make sure I don't keep you guys waiting this long next time. Review because when I get back from a six mile run I love to see that my chapter has gotten some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hunters Part One

**Chapter nine. Sorry if it took me so long, but here's the chapter filled with action and stuff. I've started driving school today but have no fear it's only in the morning so, it won't cause any problems with updating. I'm also going into my sophomore year of high school so; I'm use to the high school schedule so when school starts it won't be trouble. Enjoy and review!**

**Reason I'm late updating... It seems my internet went down and I couldn't get back online for about three days. So, although I wanted to update I couldn't and with the internet working now I finished the chapter and here it is. **

As the morning sun was now settled high in the sky the group all were showered and well feed for the day.

"I can't believe Crystal is fully healed" Samantha explained as she dried off her wet hair and begun to do it.

"Well it wasn't a bad fever or anything, but I've never scene any fever pass by that fast" Arai explained as she sat on the edge of her bed putting on her shoes on.

"We're just lucky Nurse Joy had some sort of special medicine she uses for fevers on Pokemon that works on human fevers too" Emma explained as Crystal came out all ready for the day and was well rested

"Well we better get going Alex and Tyler is waiting in the lobby" Victoria explained as they nodded in agreement and with this they all finished getting ready. As the locked the room up they all disappeared into the elevator and with this the girls were headed down stairs.

* * *

"It's great to hear from you boys" Richard laughed as the video phone allowed them to have a conversation and see each other at the same time, as the two boys sat in the hotel lobby waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Yeah, it's been pretty wild" Alex chuckled as he rubbed the back oh his head and sighed lightly.

"Well, from what you've told me I can tell you kids have been through a lot" Richard laughed as he had been on the video phone with the two boys for about twenty minutes now.

"Yeah, the girls are doing great and they've been really getting stronger" Tyler explained as he playful karate chopped the air trying to represent their strength.

"Well, just remember your their body guards and it seems their parents are getting a bit worried about you kids" Richard explained as he released a light sigh and seemed like he was a bit un-sure about what was going on.

"What do you mean worried, we're body guards?" Tyler asked curiously.

"They realized you're all kids and as we all know kids tend to...well...you kids might form some sort of bond that's above friendship" Richard explained as he shrugged at them as he didn't see the problem there, but he knew the girl's parents did.

"Sir, we're pros at this we never get that close to a client" Tyler explained as his eyes drifted over to Alex who was standing there.

"Right Alex?" Tyler asked as he starred at his friend from the corner of his eyes.

"Right" Alex said as he looked at the screen and smiled at, Richard.

"Well it's time you boys should be getting back to work, I'll talk to you soon" Richard explained as the two body guards nodded and with this the screen went black. As the two turned around they could see from the corner of their eyes the girls exiting the elevator and with this the joined them.

"So, Crystal you're all well rested?" Alex asked as the two groups joined together and begun to make their way outside the hotel. As it had stopped raining the tunnels were still floated, the fossil thieves had been turned in to the local police, and the gym was close due to the fact the gym leader was busy helping in the tunnels.

"Yeah, what ever Nurse Joy gave me it really did work" Crystal explained with a light smile as she was a bit nervous of the close call she just had, but was happy she was alright.

As the group left the hotel's grounds they could see a few people going about their morning bossiness, as the trainers walked down the street they could see there wasn't much to do around the so called city. As the group of trainers turned around into a empty street they could see a old fashion black car by the side walk as a man sat in the driver's seat, as the group of trainers kept walking Alex caught something in the corner of his eye. The man lower lip was shaking a bit and his hands which were gripping the steering wheel were shaking, it was obvious he was nervous and debating if he should drive.

"Wait here, guys" Alex explained as the group nodded as they were curious what he was doing. Alex released Luxio who would be his back up if the man seemed to go crazy for some reason, approaching the car the old man looked up and his face didn't change as he saw the young boy.

"What do you want?" The man snapped at Alex as he wore glasses with small frames that were placed at the edge of his nose. He wore brown pants, with a white button up shirt that was neatly tucked into his shirt, and he had an old wrinkly tie that dangled from his neck as the collar of his shirt was un-done.

"Just wanted to know if everything was alright with you sir, you seem off the edge?" Alex asked curiously as Luxio gave Alex a look which, meant he could sense no harm or danger from the man.

"How do you know if I'm off any edges near by? You don't even know who I am!" The man barked at Alex as he just snapped at that moment. As Alex stepped back and Luxio got into a fighting stance, the man seemed to take control of himself. As Luxio still believed the man was no harm Alex believed his Pokémon's senses and approached the man in the car again.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed out lately" The man explained as he sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes the man turned off his car and turned to face the open window where the others had came to join, Alex and Luxio.

"Why?" Samantha asked curiously as she gave the man a bright smile that seemed to cheer him up slightly, but the memories of what had made hiss tress threw him back into a gloom.

"I live in the area near by the mines of this city as a doctor; I've been studying for many years in the deep wilderness over there. Yet, it seems a Pokemon hunter and two of his Pokemon have been scarring all the Pokemon away and been destroying the berries for my research" The man explained as there was a large wilderness area near the mines that had a single dirt road going through it, but was not shown on the map as a area that'd be important to travel on.

"I hate hunters they all deserve to die" Crystal muttered coldly as only Alex and Arai caught what she said, but ignored the comment.

"The hunter kicked me out of my house and threatened to kill me if I ever returned, I've been sitting here debating if I should return" The man explained as he ran his hands through his black hair and released a stress filled moan as he wasn't sure what to do.

"That's horrible" Victoria mumbled lowly as she could see a few things the man was able to gather before he was forced out of his house sitting in the back seat.

"It is...yet, I shall be returning!" The man shouted as he slammed his fist down on the wheel with rage and with this eh started up his car.

"Sir, you can't go!" Arai cried out as she grabbed his arm.

"She's right the hunter will rip you apart" Tyler explained as he stood in front of the car with the head lights flashed brightly on him.

"Well what do you want me to do? Sitting around as that man destroys my year's worth of work?" The man barked at them as it was more of a statement then a question.

Alex and Tyler looked at each other un-sure of what to do and turning to the girls they knew they had to help the man.

* * *

The car raced up the dirt road all full speed as the man sat in the driver seat, Crystal in the passenger, the girls shoved in the back seat, and their body guards were lucky enough to get to hold on from the bumper. The car raced up a dirt path that led up a grassy hill where, a large forest stood on the other side, and right between the two land forms was a three floored house.

"There it is" The man sighed as his hands slowly, begun to shake.

"It's ok" Crystal assured him with a smile as she placed her hand on his and with this the man felt his self-confidence come back.

"Great, now can you slow down?" Tyler cried as he was gripping the back of the car for dear life, but the man didn't hear the two boys.

Pulling up to the building the man turned off his car and stepped out, sighing everyone gathered up near by him.

"What's your name anyways?" Arai asked as her eyes were fixed on the open yard that led to the deep forest.

"Carter...that's all you need to know" The man as he approached the house and ran his hand down the front door before opening it. Entering the house he left the trainers standing in the front confused at what was going on at the moment.

"It seems the house is empty, he must be out" Carter explained as he popped his head out of the front door and motioned the kids to join him inside. As everyone pilled into the living room Carter entered the room carrying a brown bag full of research papers and other supplies he needed.

"Now what?" Emma asked as Carter just kept pilling boxes up on top of each other and seemed not to care about anything else.

"We ambush him" Carter laughed as everyone was shocked at this.

"Fight back?" Samantha asked shocked that the man wanted to win the old house, instead of escaping with his research like he could be doing at the moment.

"Yes, we out number the hunter" Carter explained with a grin and a look on his face that read the words revenge all over it.

Alex stood there un-sure if he could do this on the count he had been putting the girl's safety to risk too much and this could be his chance to take control of it. Yet, this man was obviously on the edge of going crazy and he'd lost everything because of one hunter. Before Alex could answer the revenge filled Carter, a bright light shinned through the windows blinding the trainers.

"What is that?" Victoria questioned as the all struggled to block their faces from the light.

"Oh no...I've scene that before" Carter muttered lowly as he froze in his foot steps.

"What is it?" Crystal demanded to know, but Carter didn't answer as the bright light just kept shinning.

"Carter what is that!" Alex shouted at him as he made sure Arai and Samantha were safely behind the near by sofa before he grabbed Carter. Shaking Carter by his collar Alex demanded to know, but with this all the windows shattered as a loud roar erupted close by.

"Get down!" Tyler cried out as he jumped towards Emma and as they hit the wooden floor hard, he formed a shield over her. Crystal's eyes widened at this as she leaped into a near by closet with Victoria, but Alex and Carter were caught standing up in the open. As the orange and yellow blast hit the house the walls were ripped apart and the beam shot inside, ripping a large hole in the house everything went into pure chaos.

"T-Tyler you saved me" Emma coughed lowly as she looked up to see Tyler above her grinning as debris of wood and furniture filled the open house.

"That's what I do" Tyler laughed lightly as he helped her up to see Crystal and Victoria emerge from the closet that was only half standing due to the attack.

"Where's Alex?" Crystal coughed as he stood up with Arai to see Carter and him were missing. With no warning a table that had been thrown into the wall by the blast fell over and with this Alex, with Carter by his side emerged from the safety of their shelter.

"Carter and I were hit against the wall" Alex explained with a low chuckle as he didn't want to worry anyone.

"We just got lucky that table didn't kill us" Carter stated as he approached the gapping hole in the house as a cloud of dust covered their attacker. Crystal observed the house as what ever attack had hit the house had ripped the house into two and dug a foot into the hard rock ground.

With no warning Carter raced forward and disappeared in the dust, leaving the trainers alone still confused from the un-suspecting attack.

"Go Pidgeotto! Gust" Tyler ordered as Pidgeotto exited his poke' ball and with this begun to flap his wings with great strength causing the dust to disappear.

Standing before them as Carter with his back to them as a very large Tranitar, an angry Houndoom, and a large Skarmory with a man standing near by them. The man was a bold man with tiny eyes, he was very large on top of it, and was very over weight. He wore black shorts and sadly for everyone's vision he was shirtless.

"Looks like the tiny researcher brought friends" The man laughed as a second man joined the fat hunter, this man was tall and slim, he had spikey blond hair, and wore black pants with a long blue coat.

"Yes, I guess he was afraid of dying alone" The skinny man laughed as everyone could see the large blade he had holstered on his black belt that was wrapped on the outside of his coat.

"Alex..." Arai muttered lowly.

"It's ok" Alex told her as he stepped in front of the shaking girl assuring her he'd keep her and the others safe.

Carter stepped back nervously as he knew the Tranitar had used a very powerful hyper beam and in a few minutes he'd be able to use another one. As Carter's foot glided back it hit a stray piece of ply wood and as the two collided he fell backwards hitting the ground hard. As he did the fat hunter laughed amused by this and begun to make his way over to the scared researcher who was trapped. As the fat hunter did this the Houndoom did the same but unlike the man the Pokemon reserved a blast of fire to the face.

"Houn" Houndoom growled as he darted his eyes upwards to see Crystal with her Quilava out and Emma with her Houndoom out ready to fight.

"Funny, little girls want to fight" The fat hunter laughed as it was obvious he didn't have much brains in the large body of his.

"Funny the fat guy knows how to speak" Tyler snickered as he stood tall and proud with his Pokemon near by him.

"Oh, you'll regret that" The skinny hunter stated as the fat hunter's eyes were fixed on the blond body guards and out of no where he launched himself into the air. As his fat body shot up into the sky everyone wanted in amazement as he was able to go higher then the building.

"You see we're no normal hunters" The skinny one laughed as he pulled out his blade and begun to approach the others. With this the fat hunter crashed into the house and just missed Tyler as he rolled out of the way.

"Old man we said we'd kill you if you returned and we keep our promises!" The hunter laughed as everyone's heart just sank at this moment.

* * *

"We have to help them" A twelve year old boy with light brown hair and sea green eyes that seemed to show his friendly spirit. He wore black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. Beside him were two others who also were hiding in the bushes him watching the battle that was going on.

"Xenik we have to wait" A fifteen years old boy assured him as he sued the boy's name. The other boy like the other boy was skinny, but this one was much taller. He wore pale blue jeans with leather combat boots, he had on a black sweat shirt with the hood up so it covered his messy black hair, and his reddish-brown eyes scanned the area carefully.

"But Freddy they need our help" The twelve year old blond hair girl explained as he sea green eyes struggled to watch the battle that was going on before her. Unlike the first boy who wore all black she wore all white which consisted off white jeans, a sleeveless shirt, and a white sleeveless tight sweat shirt with of the hoddie down.

"Trixikan if we just jump if we'll be no help, we have to ambush them" Freddy explained to the girl as the three of them came upon the battle scene and now they wanted to help.

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry if there's a few grammer mistakes my spelling check is still messed up, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10 Hunters Part Two

**Chapter ten. Here the chapter is! I don't think it's that good of a chapter but you guys might think other wise. The next chapter will be going on to a part three so, I hope you guys like the plot of these two and next chapters. **

**Read... I haven't got to many new OC request so many of the old OC's will be returning soon and will begin to make some more appearance. Also, if you want to submit an OC then just submit one because I can never have too many OC's for my story. Enjoy!**

The once bright morning sky was now dark as it seemed a down poor of rain would soon come along. The once old sturdy house was now split into two as a small flame from the hunter's Houndoom slowly begun to burn the lower level of the left part of the house. Samantha gasped out loud as she could feel her heart rate suddenly, begin to beat faster and faster all she could think to do was running away. Yet, she stayed beside her loyal body guards hoping they could save them once again.

"Take cover!" Carter cried out as he scrambled to his feet and with one might push of his feet he flew safely out of the blast of fire. As Carter hit the ground the hunter's Houndoom raced forward as he flashed his razor sharp teeth at the group, but before he could take a bit of Carter he was smashed in the side by Quilava.

"Tranitar you rest up so, you can use another hyper beam! You two destroy them now!" The skinny hunter ordered as Houndoom and Skarmory both launched in battle sending Quilava flying backwards, as Emma's Houndoom got ready to use ember he was hit by Skarmory's steel wing.

"Houndoom!" Emma cried out as she saw the other Houndoom dig his sharp teeth in her Houndoom's neck and with this the two Pokemon begun to dig their teeth into each other. It was obvious there would be no mercy and with this the two body guards got ready to make a stand.

"Girls stay back!" Alex ordered them as he released Scyther and Tyler released Gible.

"We want to help" Victoria protested but she was silenced by Tyler who turned to face her.

"Stay back" Tyler barked at her as she realized that their two goofy body guards now were very serious and would not be taking any risk today. As the girls backed up Crystal joined the two body guards and Emma's Houndoom continued his raging battle with the hunter's Houndoom.

"You kids made a big mistake helping this old man out!" The skinny hunter laughed out as they all knew this was true, but if they didn't agree to help him Carter would be dead by now.

"No regrets?" Tyler said to Alex with a grin.

"None" Alex chuckled as the two nodded at each other and with this they were ready to do anything.

"So, you kids know who ruined your lives my name is Jay and his name is Yukio" The skinny hunter explained as the fat one just smiled with creepy smile at them.

"Yukio, means happy man" Samantha muttered lowly as Arai looked at her surprised that she knew this.

"Yes it does" Yukio laughed as he slowly begun to waddle his way towards the four girls, but out of no where Gible tackled him in his side. As Yukio smashed into the ground his hand shot out and grabbed the chubby shark Pokemon by the head.

"Gi Gible!" Gible cried out as he was helpless at Yukio's mercy.

"Let go of him!" Tyler shouted loudly as he raced towards Yukio, but as he closed in he was quickly hit in the gut by Yukio other hand. As Tyler fell backwards he grabbed his gut in pain and as he looked up he could see Yukio in his blurry vision and with this Gible was launched towards him. As Gible crashed into his stomach the two were sent sliding across the rough ground and smashed into a pile of debris with great force.

"Why are you doing this?" Arai cried out as the thought of what would provoke these men to do this just hit her.

"This land is filled with so many strong Pokemon and it's been barely touched by people, it's a hunter's dream and on top of it we can train with our Pokemon so much. This land has so many secrets in it that it can make our Pokemon and us stronger then anyone can imagine!" Jay laughed wildly as Alex could tell he was mad for more power even though he seemed to have required so much power already.

"What do you mean secrets?" Alex asked curiously as he stood close by Scyther gripping a long wooden plank he had picked up for protection, even thought it was obvious that blade would cut through it like butter.

"Areas to train, caves, rare Pokemon hiding, and more...I'm simply getting excited thinking about it, right Yukio?" Jay explained as he turned to his much less intelligent partner who seemed excited at all this.

"Yes, we will become stronger" Yukio laughed as he knew how to speak fine, but was just all muscle and no brain.

There was a silence as the air was filled with fix emotions and as no one dared to move they all knew not everyone would be leaving the forest alive. In a matter of seconds it happened, Jay raced forward and as he did his Skarmory raced close behind him. As his Skarmory got prepared for another steel wing attack but her assault was shortened as Gible burst out of no where and slammed into her back. As the weight and force of Gible landing on her hit Skarmory the two were flying downwards and crashed.

"Yukio you take care of those girls and I'll take care of the boys" Jay explained as he leaped forward and as he did Scyther raced towards him, as jay slashed his blade lowly at Scyther the mantis Pokemon quickly blocked it.

"Are you really going to fight a Pokemon?" Alex asked as it was obvious the hunter's hand held blade could never win against Scyther's natural blades.

"No" Jay snickered as out of nowhere Tranitar who still couldn't produce a over whelming hyper beam yet burst out from the side and slammed his fist right into Scyther. As Scyther was sent crashing into the hard remains of the house Tranitar released a loud roar and spun sending him tail whipping at him. Before Scyther could react the large green tail hit Scyther directly and took out a whole chunk of the house.

"Scyther!" Alex cried out as he got ready to run to his hurt Pokemon, but was stopped as Jay stepped in front of him and held his blade out so the end blade was just killing range from him. As Jay got ready to raise his blade he froze in place and as he did Alex could see a shadow being casted over him. As the shadow seemed to get bigger Alex turned around to see a large Arcanine standing behind him.

"Don't tell me that's yours" Alex muttered as from the corner of his eye he caught what seemed to be the shadow of Jay's arm and blade coming at him. Ducking Alex's heart dropped as he could feel the gust of wind hit his face as the blade missed him by a foot. As Alex leaped out of Jay's reach he watched in amazement as the Arcanine lunged forward and dug her teeth into the blade. As Jay realized there was no point in struggling he released the blade's handle and jumped backwards out of harms way.

"Jay!" Yukio cried out as Jay spun around to see Samantha's Sentret gnawing on his arm and as Jay turned to face his brainless partner he was attacked a second time. This time it wasn't the Arcanine, with great strength a large and powerful Typloshion punched downwards at Jay but missed. As Jay just missed the attack by the fire Pokemon he realized the Arcanine was going in for another attack, but as the fire Pokemon did this Tranitar did a full body tackle of her.

"Good job Tranitar!" Jay laughed as the two Pokemon rolled across the floor in a struggle for power, but Jay's problem wasn't over. With Tyler by his side Gible came up from behind and got ready to ambush the hunter, but as they did this Skarmory flew by and smashed her wings into the two of them.

"Not fun!" Tyler cried out as he hit a near by tree.

"Who owns those Pokemon or are they wild?" Arai asked as she was ducked lowly behind a pile of stones that had fell off the fire place.

"That would be our Pokemon" A voice answered her as the four girls plus, Crystal all turned around to see Freddy, Xenik, and Trixikan standing in a gapping hole in the wall by their position.

"Who are you guys?" Emma asked as she knew they weren't helping out the hunters so, they must have been here to save them.

"I'm Freddy and that's my Arcanine, this is Xenik and that's his Typloshion, and this is his sister Trixikan" The older boy explained as the three strangers joined the girls behind the pile of debris that they were using for cover.

"We've been watching what has been going on and we want to help" Trixikan explained as she gave their girls a friendly smile and with this they all nodded in agreement. Although the girls weren't aloud to leave the safety of their cover they were willing to risk everything to help their body guards. As they all prepared to attack the hunters they could see Carter hiding under a table which had its back two legs ripped off it.

"Carter we're moving in" Crystal explained as she ran over with Arai to inform him of their plan.

"I don't care I'm a doctor! I'm no hero!" Carter barked at the two girls.

"Yeah, but we're just two little girls" Arai snapped back at him as she for once was losing her temper. After a few minutes of trying to get Carter to help them they realized Alex and Tyler couldn't last any longer and with this they got ready to fight.

The air was silent as Tyler sat back trying to get his breath back from that last hit and Alex struggled to pull Scyther out of the pile of rubble he was hidden under. As Jay and Yukio wanted to end the two body guards they were busy fighting off the Arcanine and the Typloshion who kept barraging them with attacks.

"Is S-Sc-Scyther alright?" Tyler coughed as he struggled to say the sentence as he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"Yeah, how about Gible" Alex said as he pulled his Pokemon from the pile and as he did the bug Pokemon gave him a re-assuring smile.

"He's a tough little guy" Tyler explained as he was able to stand up and as he did this a barrage of bubbles just whizzed by his head. As the beam of bubbles flew through the air ending the silence they crashed right into Tranitar's chest, sending the large Pokemon stumbling backwards.

"How was that?" Alex gasped out as he spun around to see Victoria with her Piplup out and everyone else standing with her ready to fight.

"You stupid bunch of kids and what is this you got three more friends?" Jay laughed as he turned his attention over to the group of kids and as he marched over there they could see the rage in his eyes.

"Don't even try betting any closer" Emma muttered as her Houndoom blocked his path towards the group.

"Houndoom take care of this sad excuse for a Pokemon" Jay barked loudly as his Houndoom leaped into action and tackled Emma's Houndoom, but as he did this Emma's Houndoom used his back legs to lift the other Houndoom and launched him up. As the Houndoom was launched into the air Arai's Chimchar fired off a barage of fire balls which, smashed into the Houndoom. Jay stood there as he realized they were out numbered and he needed to regroup with Yukio, but he'd never be able to do that with these kids all over him.

"Skarmory create a dust storm" Jay said calmly as Skarmory flew up hgih and begun to flap her steel wings. As the strong gust she created begun to pick up a large amount of lose dirt the two hunters were suddenly, hidden by the dust and with this everything went into a blinding chaos.

"I can't see" Samantha cried out as she grabbed onto Xenik for help and as she did this he covered her face with his chest.

"Ember!" Freddy cried out as he grabbed onto his Arcanine who he nick named, Arcanine. As the dust storm was cleared by Scyther's wings everything became clear and to their amazement the hunters had escaped into the forest.

Although Alex, Tyler, Xenik, and Freddy didn't know each other they knew what they had to do.

* * *

"Carter you got us into this and now you're going to get these girls out of it" Alex explained to Carter as the sky was now stormy dark. Alex led the doctor to the front of the house where his car sat and in it was Emma in the front while Arai, Samantha, and Victoria sat in the back seat.

"Any room for my sister?" Xenik asked curiously as he popped his head in the door way.

"No, I want to help" Trixikan explained to her brother as she didn't want to be sent back to the city with the others.

"This is going to get more dangerous then anything and I don't want you to get hurt" Xenik told his sister as she didn't want to leave him, but knew it was for the best.

"We can make room" Samantha explained with a sigh as she let Trixikan get in.

"Good luck" Samantha told Xenik before she closed the car door.

* * *

As the car was now fully filled up Crystal grabbed onto the back and stood on the bumper as she was there for protection. As Alex and Tyler feared the hunters would target the car they knew Crystal would be perfect protection and could use her Pokemon to cover the car.

"You better get them there safely and if only you make it back then count yourself as a dead man" Tyler threatened Carter as he grabbed the doctor's arm tightly.

"Don't worry" Carter assured Tyler as he hoped into the car.

"Alex please let us help you" Arai said lowly as she stood outside the car pleading to her body guard to let them help and as she did this a light drizzle of rain begun to fall.

"Dramatic moment always calls for some same, what are the chances" Alex chuckled as his comment made Arai giggle lightly at this.

"I'll be fine" Alex assured her as she got in the car and with this the black car raced off leaving the four boys to defend themselves.

"Good luck boys!" Crystal laughed as she had a joking face on, but her face got serious the second she saw the Skarmory high in the sky following the car.

"Lets do this" Freddy muttered as now the two groups would be facing a raging battle to live.

**Hope you guys reviews and sorry about the grammar my word document has expired or something like that. **


	11. Chapter 11 Hunters Part Three

**Chapter Eleven. I hope you guys like the new chapter and review on it. I didn't upload last night because I didn't finish it and plus I was watching Burn Notice and Jersey Shore. What can I saw they're two good shows, so I hope you guys like this chapter and give me your thoughts on it. **

**(I saw the movie Sex Drive today and all I have to say such a funny movie. It is rated R but it's so funny, I think it deserved three stars and not two)**

**Read... One last time if you do have a OC in the story or if you're submitting one please tell me if your OC does gym battles...If you already told me then thanks. Also, you can always give me a few ideas of cute couples you'd like to see in the story, doesn't mean I'll sue it but I'll put it to mind when deciding**

"I'm no hero I'm a Mew for saken doctor!" Carter cried out as Skarmory fired off barrages of swift attacks down at the car as Carter struggled to avoid the razor sharp stars. As the car raced down the dirt path there was no escape as to their left was a long rocky wall that had the forest on top of it and to their right side was a steep cliff going down at a dangerous slant.

"Shut up and drive!" Emma barked at Carter as she was tired of his complaining and wanted some silence from him.

"Sorry, I've just never had a rush of so many emotions like this" Carter explained as his hands were tightly gripped onto the wheel and he kept swerving side to side to avoid the razor sharp stars. As a few hit the car they would leave long scratches going down the side and dig small slits on the hood of the car, luckily none of them hit the top of the car which was a roll down ceiling. The roof of the car was barely an inch of fabric and would stand no chance if the swift attack hit the top directly.

"Crystal it'd be a good time to attack back!" Victoria cried out as she looked back to see Crystal was in a much trouble as they were and could barely hold on at the speed they were going on.

"We're doomed there's no way to avoid the Skarmory or to hit it" Trixikan squealed out as another swift attack was fired out and a horde of razor sharp stars dug deep into the side of her door.

As everyone slowly got quiet in the car they all knew it was true and as they realized their fate was pretty much sealed they couldn't bare it.

"We have to do something" Arai explained frustrated as she didn't want to be the person who just sat there while, her friends were fighting for their lives.

"Do what! If we stop this car we'll be blown away by attacks!" Carter barked at her as his door window shattered on contact with a swift attack star. As the window shattered it startled everyone and with this Carter lost control of the car, as he realized what was going on he threw his hands on the wheel. Struggling for control of the car Carter was unable to tame the out of control vehicle and as he gave up the car begun to swerve.

"Hold on!" Victoria and Samantha cried out as they both stuck outside the same window and grabbed onto Crystal so, she would fall off. As Skarmory continued to attack the car all Carter could do was attempt to take control of the car, but fail as there was nothing he could do.

"Watch out!" Arai screamed as a large boulder was located on the side of the dirt road near the curve to the left. Slamming his wheel from side to side Carter knew they were doomed if they couldn't think of a plan and that's when it hit him.

"Arai use your Chimchar to..." Carter begun to explained but as he was about to say his plan Skarmory fired another swift attack and this one hit their back left wheel directly.

"Hold on!" Trixikan warned the others as she braced herself for any kind of impact and as the car begun to spin out control, Carter was left with one thing to do. Pulling back the emergency break and turning the wheel to a complete left turn he realized this would ether stop the car or flip it over, but what else could he do.

"We're tipping!" Crystal cried out as she gripped onto the back for dear life knowing one crash would kill her and as the car begun to skid across the dirt path the elft side begun to go up.

The car's left wheels were now a few feet off the ground and as this was occurring Skarmory went in for one last attack. Rushing in she used steel wing on the right side, but missed slightly and hit the upper roof. With this mighty hit the car slammed all four of its wheels onto the ground and after spinning a few times it froze. Due to Skarmory's attack the car was hit back to its normal position and with this everyone came back to reality.

"Everyone ok?" Emma muttered lowly as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah" Trixikan muttered as everyone nodded after her response.

Kicking open their doors they all pilled out to see Skarmory had blocked their exit by knocking a pile of large boulders on the dirt path, now the only escape was going back or going down the dangerous rocky slanted cliff.

"Is the car ok to drive?" Samantha asked as she sat down on the ground and kept an eye on the Skarmory.

"We could drive it, but these hunk of metal will need one mighty push to get started" Carter explained with a sigh as he slammed his fist on the hood of the car out of rage.

"She's coming back!" Arai cried out as Skarmory was now swooping in for another assault on them and as she fired off swift attacks liek a machien gun at them, everyone scattered for cover. As Carter leaped into the car for shelter everyone took cover behind the car and near by boulders, but Skarmory could still easily get them.

"I just hope the boys are doing better then us" Arai sighed as she hid behind a boulder with Samantha and Trixikan.

* * *

"How did they find us before we found them?" Tyler cried out as he leaped over a down tree and begun to pump his legs as hard as he could.

"I have no idea I thought we had the element of surprise!" Xenik cried out as he ducked low while, running and just dodged Yukio who swung a large tree branch at him.

"I guess we lost it when we all stepped on that pile of sticks!" Alex shouted as Jay rushed towards Alex and as he swung his blade at him, Scyther blocked the blade and on impact the worn out blade cracked. As Jay pulled the blade back to strike again Scyther blocked the pull back and as Alex ran he did a back kick sending Jay rolling across the ground.

"You guys know what you're doing, looks like us four make a good team" Freddy chuckled as he seemed more like the cold and silent type, but he seemed to gain respect for the guys.

"Tranitar use hyper beam!" Jay ordered as Tranitar was now able to use his hyper beam.

"Jay?" Yukio asked confused.

"Right, Tranitar save up some of that hyper beam so don't use too much power for it" Jay explained as Yukio knew how to train Tranitar better even though Jay was much smarter then Yukio. As Tranitar knocked a few trees down for room he released a loud roar and with this begun his hyper beam.

"Run! Run! Run!" Xenik shouted as they all begun to run as fast as they tired legs would bring them hoping they'd find some cover, but that hyper beam would rip apart any tree they took cover behind.

"We had a nice run man" Tyler said to Alex as he slapped his back.

"Don't talk like that we'll be fine" Alex assured him as he knew he was just saying that to make everyone feel better, but he knew they knew they might not get back up from this attack. Tranitar's mouth now shinned with a large orange yellow beam out light as he had finished, charging for the attack and now was ready to attack them.

"Ember good luck" Freddy told her as the two locked eyes and the bond between Pokemon and trainer could be scene between the two.

"Typloshion we're going out with a bang!" Xenik laughed as he was hoping he could keep his Pokemon in a happy mood before they were hit.

"Ty?" Typloshion asked curiously as they all kept running hoping they'd find some shelter magically.

"Yeah, Trixikan is safe" Xenik assured his Pokemon as the bright light now turned into a beam of death and was hurdling right for them.

As the hyper beam flew at them they all hit the ground and as they did the bright beam of light blinded. As they were unable to see anything and didn't feel the pain of being hit they all assumed they were killed instantly. As their vision returned none of them could feel anything and even knowing they were alive, they all kind of wish they were dead as Jay and Yukio now stood over them grinning.

* * *

"Chimchar ember!" Arai ordered as Chimchar fired multiple fire balls at Skarmory who just kept using swift on them, but it seemed she was two fast. As they all scrambled back and fourth around the car they realized it was just a matter of time before someone was hit.

"Quilava use ember!' Crystal ordered as Quilava fired the attack just in front of Skarmory, it hit her directly in the chest. As it didn't effect Skarmory to much it did give them all more confidence, until it happened. Out abode from the large grassy hills a large hyper beam attack burst out of the tree top and died out as it entered the open blue sky.

"You think they're ok?" Carter asked as he was distracted by the hyper beam and with this a swift attack was directed at him. Emma tackled him from the side to save him the swift attack, but as she did a stray star sliced right through his left arm. As his arm was now bleeding greatly Emma realized the star had just cut an inch into his arm, but it was bleeding very badly.

"Carter is bleeding!" Samantha cried out as she ripped Carter's left sleeve off and wrapped it around his gash.

"Right now would be a great time for one of your plans, Samantha!" Victoria cried out as she hid lowly in the back seat of the car with Trixikan.

As Samantha scanned the area she realized Carter was right the car needed a push to get going and the only way to get some speed without running the car was just off the road.

"If we can push the car down the slanted cliff end and avoid any holes and boulders we can start the car!" Samantha shouted as the slanted cliff was very steep, extremely rocky, dangerous, and the car could easily flip while going down it.

"I like it" Trixikan laughed as they all nodded to each other and with this Carter grinned.

* * *

"Boys we're going to have fun" Jay laughed as Houndoom stood over them as they lied on their backs on the ground.

"You can have us just leave the girls alone" Alex coughed as he was silenced by Jay kicking his rib cage.

"You two are fools" Freddy laughed as their Pokemon were to hurt from the hyper beam's blast.

"How is that?" Jay asked grinning as Yukio laughed at the boy thinking he was foolish.

"You really thought we'd let you guys ambush us?" Freddy laughed as Jay just kept grinning, but his grin disappeared.

"It's a trap!" Jay cried out as he realized the four trainers had led them here and now there were the ones being hunted.

With no warning it happened, Scyther sliced a tree in half which seemed to rig some kind of net. As the net dropped it caught Houndoom inside of it and Yukio, as Tranitar went to attack he was froze in place. As his legs begun to shake he fell to his knees and then followed it up by fainting. As Jay watched in horror that now he was completely by himself now and was out numbered.

"You stupid kids" Jay grunted lowly as his eyes were filled with rage and as he looked down at him he pulled out his blade. As the blade was dull and cracked from all the fighting it would still painfully cut through them easily and as Jay got prepared to slash downwards Gible could be heard.

"Gible!" The chubby land shark Pokemon cried out as he came out of no where and tackled Jay head on right in the back. As Jay dropped his blade and hit the ground knocked out cold the four boys realized it was their time to escape.

"Let's go before..." Freddy started to say as he froze mid sentence as he realized the ground the ground was now shaking very badly and the next thingy they knew it a large crack appeared behind their fainted opponents.

"The ground is broken!" Yukio cried out as he was still as brain dead like before.

"We right on the edge of a cliff!" Tyler cried out as beyond a few bushes was an edge of the forest and down bellow the dirt road that Carter and the others were located.

"I have a plan" Alex explained as he pointed at Tranitar and with this everyone grinned.

* * *

"Pikachu one last iron tail!" Emma cried out as they all had ripped off the car's door and we using them as shields while, Crystal and Carter turned the car to face the rocky hill. As Pikachu launched high in the sky Skarmory was unable to avoid the attack and with this Pikachu's steel hard tail crashed down hard on Skarmory's steel heard head. Not being able to take any more hits Skarmory fainted and crashed landed into a large boulder while, Pikachu landed safely in Emma's arms.

"Guys look at that" Trixikan muttered lowly as she dropped the car door and to their horror the same cliff the boys were on was sliding down the upper hill right at them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Samantha cried out as everyone jumped in the car.

"We need someone to push!" Carter shouted as he was steering the car with one hand as the other one was still badly hurt.

"Right" Arai said as she jumped in the back with Crystal and begun to push the back of the car. As the car got near the edge the two of them jumped in the extremely crowded car and hoped for the best. As the car hit the edge of the road it slammed its wheels into the ground and begun to race down the hill, gaining speed. The old ripped part car raced down the rocky hill as the chunks of rock from the fallen cliff that been stopped at the dirt road.

"Looks like that's the only thing following us" Emma laughed as she pointed through the shattered back window at what seemed to be the hunter's Tranitar. The thing that didn't scare them was that the Tranitar was on his back sliding down the hill after them, with what seemed to be four boys riding on his stomach.

"Well that's original" Crystal giggled as they all were so happy to see their friends that they seemed to have forgotten that they were still in trouble.

Carter released a loud groan as he did a quick left turn on the steering wheel and just avoided a large boulder, but the rubber of the wheels was now gone and they were skidding out of control. As Carter's eyes widen in horror no one was ready for what would happen next, the car flew right off a small bump and begun to fly up high. As the car hit the ground hard with great force it was no way I'd ever run again, Tranitar begun to slide close by the car letting everyone the chance to see each other.

"You goys have to get on the car before that Tranitar wakes up!" Carter shouted as they all understood and without taking a second to think they all jumped. As Freddy and Alex hit the car's roof they hoped the fabric wouldn't rip and, on the back Tyler and Xenik hung on to the back open window. Returning their Pokemon the car raced down while, Tranitar slowly drifted off and disappeared somewhere in the rocky hills.

"We did" Freddy chuckled as he was thinking about what might of happened to Yukio, Jay, and their Houndoom since they were still up there when the cliff broke.

"They're proudly buried somewhere under rock and trees" Alex said with a sigh as he knew they deserved it, but he was still a bit unsure if they were no longer a problem.

"Wonder if they made it" Xenik sighed as he just starred at the broken cliff baffled at it.

* * *

The city was quiet as the old beat up car sat by its self in the entrance of the city and Carter had decided to head back to his lab. As the sun was going down like every other night the group of young trainers had gathered up near the cities entrance to see what would be their next move.

"Well I'm going out tonight, I'm behind in things to do" Crystal explained as she didn't want to leave her new friends but she knew she had a lot of things to do.

"I have to go to because I promised an old friend I'd meet him near the next town" Freddy added on as he was stroking Ember's fur lightly.

It was final Crystal would be heading out to continue her journey by herself, Freddy was leaving to meet a old friend of his as he didn't give to much details about himself, and the two siblings would be leaving the town early tomorrow morning but they promised to meet the others at the next town. As the group split apart and everyone headed back to their hotel rooms to rest.

**I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys review on it. **


	12. Chapter 12 A Heart of Rock

**Chapter twelve. Sorry it took me so long to update I was busy this weekend, then I was at the mall all Monday which was fun, and today I had driving school and dentist. Driving school is only four times a week and only two and half hours in the morning so it isn't too much trouble. The next chapter or this chapter won't be part one or part two, because the next chapter won't only be about the gym battle. Enjoy and review!**

**(This chapter will be filed with action!)**

**News… I have good news and bad news! Good news the last week of driving school is next week so I can work on the chapters in the morning! Bad news for you guys and not me, I'm going on a week's vacation in two weeks. Well it's bad news for you guys…I just love brining ym skate board on the board walk for vacation it's so fun! **

"You want to challenge the gym leader?" Tyler squealed out as he was not prepared to be greeted by the words that had just escaped from Arai's and Emma's mouth. Standing in the hotel's lobby it had seemed the girls had figured out their plans for the journey and were planning to tell their body guards all at once. As Tyler and Alex were shocked that they wanted to fight gym battles and just didn't want to travel, they were prepared for this as it was bound to happen.

"Why not we're on a journey and we want to do the normal things trainers do" Emma explained as she smiled happily at her body guards while, Pikachu slept on her head and didn't wake up as she hopped up and down.

"We'll...maybe you two can..." Alex begun to say but he froze up as the two girls grinned and as they did the two boys could tell they were planned.

"This is my favorite part" Samantha giggled as she sat on a near by couch watching them and munching on popcorn with, Victoria.

"What's going on and where did you get that popcorn?" Alex questioned the girls as Arai and Emma innocently approached the two with big smiles on their faces.

"Mi Minum!" Victoria's Minum chirped as she begun to nibble on a small piece of popcorn and just smiled as the two boys were confused on what was going on.

"If you don't let us then we might just start to cry" Arai explained as the two girls grinned knowing the two body guards wouldn't want to attract attention or see them cry, with this as the two boys sighed victory was now in reach for the girls.

"I guess...but when ever you do go for a battle one of us have to be with you" Tyler explained with a sigh of defeat and with thsi the two girls leaped with joy. Still munching on popcorn Samantha stood up and with this the two boys knew they were about to lose another argument.

"I've always wanted to be a coordinator" Samantha explained as she gave them an innocent look and slowly her lower lip begun to shake lightly.

"What is happening?" Tyler cried out as he realized they were hopeless against the girls way of getting their way which.

"I guess as long as we're watching" Alex sighed as Samantha hugged them both in joy and begun to rejoice with the other girls. Turning to Victoria the two boys waited for her to ask for something but she just shrugged at them telling them she wasn't sure about what to do with her journey yet.

"Well the gym leader is back from the mines today and we want to be his first challengers!" Emma explained loudly as he leaped into the air out of excitement.

* * *

The stone like gym stood tall and strong as a pair of glass doors stood in front of them with the words Oreburgh City Gym across the two doors. As the trainers were so amazed by the gym's structure they didn't notice the man who was napping on a small stool near the entrance. As the man yawned loudly his eyes shot open and darted directly at the six trainers, the man had a dark five o'clock shadow on, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, and grey work pants with tan knee pads on them.

"You kids here to challenge the gym leader?" The man asked curiously as he was covered in dirt and seemed he had arrived back from the mines. Yawning loudly the man sat up and stretched his arms out, standing up tall the man slapped his lips and looked down at the kids.

"Yeah, they both are here to challenge him and we're here to watch" Alex explained as the messy blue haired man just smiled as he opened up the twin glass doors. The glass doors now open revealed a metal tiled floor and metal platted wall that led down to two big doors and had two halls on its side leading off to the rest of the gym. As the group entered the gym's main hall the doors closed behind them and they could feel the inside of the gym being much colder then outside.

"Why is it so cold inside here" Samantha asked curiously as she crossed her arms and could feel the cold shiver go down her back.

"Yeah, it's not even hot outside" Victoria muttered under her breathe as she was busy cupping her hands around her mouth and breathing warmth into her hands.

"Although the weather outside is not hot the mines do get hot and workers come by here after work to relax. So, we keep it cold here and it lets the workers relax and recuperate from a hard day of work" The man explained as he approached the two doors at the end of the hall and swung them open. As he did this their eyes widen with amazement as a large rock battle field could be scene with new seated seating area around it.

"Roark we have some fresh meat!" The man laughed as the left area of the gym was filled with small groups of miners who were rested and waiting to watch their gym leader battle someone, like a show. As the man shouted this he pointed to the right side of the gym where a set of empty seats sat and with this the others sat down to watch Arai and Emma fight.

"Remember he's a rock type user!" Alex shouted loudly as Tyler jumped up and down realizing that he'd get to sit back and relax instead of doing the fighting for once. The second Alex said this the two girls realized that Emma was one Pokemon short and their Pokemon were weak against rock types and Arai although had three Pokemon, she only had one who was strong against rock types.

As the crowd of miners begun to excited everyone knew the gym leader was entering the room and as they all turned to face the battle field they could see the gym leader, Roark at the end. Roark smiled a friendly smile at his two challengers as he realized they'd be his first challengers in a while and after training in the mines he was ready for them. Raising his right hand up high the crowd of miners became quiet out of respect and with this Roark cleared his throat as he prepared to speak.

"Who will be fighting me first?" Roark demanded to know in a calm and excited tone of voice.

"Um...it seems we've ran into a problem" Emma explained as she realized her being down a Pokemon would cause issues.

"What would that be?" Roark asked as he looked at the two girls baffled.

"I only have two Pokemon" Emma explained as she was nervous the gym leader would erupt in anger at her and begin to yell at her for not being prepared for the gym battle.

"That's ok; we'll have a two on one battle as long as you two are ok with that?" Roark asked as the question should have been if he was ok with that but he was seemed very excited for a two on one battle.

"Of course" Arai giggled as she was excitedly grabbed hands with Emma and smiled at each other as the two friends would get to battle with each other.

"Then the battle is set, but be aware many other gyms might not allow this so you must catch a third Pokemon before moving on to the next gym" Roark warned her with a smile as Emma nodded back at him and with this the two girls got in position. As the blue haired man from before stood up it had seemed he was their referee and with this he rung a loud bell.

"Where you girls from?" He whispered lowly to Arai and Emma as the loud sound of excited Miners drowned out his whispered, but the girls could hear him.

"I'm Arai Hiraki from Jubilife City" Arai explained with a smile.

"I'm Emma Rose from well...I'm from some far away collection of islands called..." Before Emma could finish she was cut off by the man who obvious really didn't care about their home towns.

"Today's battle will be fought between our strong and kind leader Roark!" The man shouted as all the miners begun to scream loudly as their gym leader stood proudly at his end of the battle field. The man struggled to silence the miners who didn't care about the two girl challengers.

"Hey, shut up you hairy miners and listen up!" Victoria shouted loudly making the miners all turn at her at the same time with rage filled in their eyes and with this the girl felt her heart drop.

"They said it!" Victoria and Samantha cried out pointing at Alex and Tyler, who froze up and just smiled scarily at the miners who gave them both a stare that could kill a Snorlax with one glance.

"Our challengers are Arai Hiraki and Emma Rose!" The blue haired referee called out as the only cheering that could be heard was from the four young trainers on the side lines cheering loudly for their friends. With this the large monitor lit up and on the board was the names of Roark, Arai, and Emma. Under it was an open black box that would have all the Pokemon that had been sued on it. Even though Emma was short a Pokemon the box was still up but the obviously there just for show and with this the screen lit up brightly at the battle was about to begin.

"It's simple I'll use three Pokemon with no substitutions and you girls will sue one Pokemon at a time, with substitutions" Roark explained as he seemed like a nice man and was happy even though he was out numbered.

"One on two, is that fair?" Arai asked curiously.

"Yeah, my Pokemon can take it! Go Geodude and Rampardos!" Roark screamed loudly as he leaped high in the air and as he slammed his fist in the air a Poke'ball flew up high. As a Geodude appeared in mid air the two landed on the ground with great force, Arai and Emma could tell Roark and his Pokemon shared a special bond.

"Houndoom lets go!" Emma shouted as the Pokemon didn't like being in his Poke'ball was already waiting and with this he leaped into battle. Emma could see in the corner of her eye the miners chuckling at her choice of Pokemon, but she kept the urge to hit them so that Roark didn't know that she was angry.

"A fire type you must be up to something" Roark chuckled as he was amused so fat and was excited to fight. Emma put up a fake smile as she could tell Roark forgot she only had two Pokemon and didn't notice the Houndoom or Pikachu who was walking with her.

"I'm saving Buizel for later" Arai muttered lowly as she looked at in the stands to see everyone cheering and as she did Alex gave her nod as he knew what she was up to.

"Go Lynn!" Arai cried out as a small Shinx leaped out of her Poke'ball and landed near Houndoom, her battle partner. With this many of the Miners struggled to hide her laughter as the Pokemon choice by then opponents were some of the worst ever and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Men! Next one to laugh will be digging tunnels in the dark with a hammer and no dinner!" Roark threatened the miners as they all acted as if he was their mother and begun to behave.

"Sometimes picking Pokemon that are weak against their opponent is a smart choice, even if they're the only Pokemon you have" Roark explained with a smirk as the two girls smiled back at him, with this the battle was about to start and everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"Kick his butt!" Tyler and Alex shouted as the two boys just lost control and couldn't wait to see if the girls had learned anything from their journey so far. Watching in shock Samantha and Victoria were shocked at how the two professional body guards supposedly were going to keep their cool during the battle, but it seems they could no longer sit and watch.

* * *

"Begin!" The ref shouted loudly as a loud bell rung and as the bell stopped, the battle had begun.

"Rampardos you stand back for a bit! Geodude use roll out" Roark ordered in Pokemon as he said it in a calm tone of voice and with this Geodude begun to roll across the rocky field at a top speed. As he raced at Houndoom and Lynn the two Pokemon dodged the attack with time to spare, but weren't prepared for Geodude to go in reverse. As Geodude rolled backwards he crashed into Lynn and sent the tiny Shinx flying into a near by boulder.

"Ember!" Emma cried out hoping Houndoom could end the dangerous roll out attack, but as the fire balls hit Geodude they just disappeared on contact.

"Get out of there!" Arai shouted but it was too late and with this the two Pokemon were hit head on by roll out. As Lynn struggled to get up she was hit by a third roll out and as she hit the ground hard, as Lynn quickly jumped back to her feet she watched as Geodude went in for another hit.

"Spark!" Arai cried out as she had to think fast but as Lynn fired off the electric sparks they were in-effected on Geodude. Lynn's eyes widened in horror as Geodude crashed into her and with this she was unable to battle anymore. As Arai sadly returned her Pokemon as was about to use Buizel when she had another plan.

"Go Flame!" Arai cried out as Chimchar leaped forward, Emma was surprised at her choice.

"What about Buizel?" Emma mumbled lowly to her battle partner.

"I have a plan" Arai muttered back as she noticed Rampardos was now stepping in to help. As he did this he released a loud roar that would strike fear into anyone but their two opponents showed no fear. Geodude quickly used another roll out and charged forward spinning at a great speed at the two fire types.

"Use flame wheel!" Arai ordered as Flame begun to run forward and as he rolled himself into a ball a blast of fire covered his body in some sort of shield, with this the rolling rock and the rolling ball fire collided. As the two smashed into each other Rampardos raced forward at Houndoom how as hit straight on by a head butt as the two skid apart they both suffered some damage. Filled with rage Rampardos raced forward roaring loudly as he smashed through rock after rock, as he got close to Houndoom the wolf Pokemon tried to dodge it. Sadly, Houndoom was just a bit too big and was hit directly in his left rib cage. As Houndoom crashed into the ground hard it was obvious he was too big to dodge the larger Pokemon.

"Switch!" Alex cried out as Emma nodded and as she returned her Houndoom, Pikachu leaped from Emma's head and into battle. As Rampardos charged at Pikachu the tiny mouse Pokemon easily dodged the heavy rock Pokemon and landed safely on top of a boulder. As Geodude rolled back eh was ambushed by another flame wheel, but grabbed the ball of fire with his rock hard hands he grinned as the fire didn't hurt him at all.

"Geodude smash t=Chimchar into the ground!" Roark ordered as Geodude picked Flame high above his head and gripped the Pokemon with all his strength. Flame cried out in pain and struggled to escape, but it would be impossible as none of Flame's attacks could help him escape.

"Pikachu iron tail!" Emma ordered as this was the one attack she had trained Pikachu to learn as a child and it would pay off soon. As Pikachu did a back flip off the boulder he just dodged Rampardos who smashed his tail into the boulder shattering it like glass. As Pikachu flew up high his tail lit up with a silver shine and as he flew downwards his tail collided right under Geodude's arm. As Geodude was hit he lost all control in his arm and as he released Flame he was sent flying into the near by boulder.

As Rampardos raced forward at the two he realized he was going in to fast and as the two fire Pokemon dodged the attack Rampardos crashed right into a wounded Geodude. As a big dust cloud formed up it was blown away in seconds leaving a fainted Geodude and an angry Rampardos standing by himself. Roark sadly returned his Geodude but replaced him with a large Onix.

**I wanted to finish the story but this battle scene is to big…Plus, I wanted to update tonight and not tomorrow. I'll try to update tomorrow another chapter but I might not be able to. Sorry for grammer and review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Strangers of The Past

**Chapter Thirteen. Sorry the wait! I went to the mall two days in a row and couldn't update, then yesterday I wanted to but my friends threw me a surprise birthday part even though my birthday was two months ago, and today I went swimming. But here the chapter is and enjoy!**

The battle field was silent as the four Pokemon starred off and as they did this the tension between the trainers grew. The group of miners watched in excitement as their gym leader had his strongest Pokemon out, while the young trainers on the other side of the gym watched nervously as their friends did not have the upper hand. As Pikachu and Flame struggled not to show any fear they could feel the sense that they'd soon feel pain all over their body and there was no escape from it.

"Watch out!" As these words escaped from Samantha's mouth Onix shot forward as his snake like rocky body trailed behind him and as he rammed through boulders like they were nothing it hit, Arai and Emma. Pikachu and Flame just barely dodged Onix but were hit by the shards of rock that he had sent flying through the air and as he turned his head his rock body left a deep trail in the ground.

"If we can't harm Onix with any of our attacks due to his rock hard body, we'll have to get beneath the rock layer" Arai explained as she knew for a fact that between Onix's rock boulder like body there were small spaces between them.

"You have Flame take care of that and Pikachu and I will take care of Rampardos" Emma assured her battle partner but as they two made eye contact they knew it would have to be the other way around. Pikachu wouldn't have much of an effect on Rampardos and even thought he wouldn't have anymore of an effect on Onix, there was a better chance of him doing damage then Flame.

Onix released a loud roar as he spun around and went in for another tackle, but as he did Flame leaped and rolled out of the way. Onix rushed forward at Pikachu who was waiting for orders and was not sure to attack head on with an iron tail or dodge.

"Pika?" Pikachu cried out to Emma who was frozen

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out a second time as Onix was closing in on the tiny yellow mouse Pokemon and in seconds he'd be hit.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Victoria asked worriedly as she noticed her friend had frozen in place and was un-able to give orders.

"She scared...this is her first gym battle and she has just frozen" Tyler explained as every second Onix was closing in on Pikachu.

"She's been in battles before why is she freezing up on a simple gym battle?" Samantha asked as Pikachu leaped out of Onix's path, but as he did this Onix turned around and went in for a second hit. As Onix charged forward with great speed, Flame struggled to use his speed and flexibility to dodge Rampardos rapid tail whips and head butts.

"Those battles she fought in where to protect people and as we all know she is a very protective person, but she hasn't learned how to just battle. There are people who can just battle but when it comes to protecting the ones they care about they are helpless and then there's people like Emma who need something to fight for" Alex explained as Emma could hear this and as she hear this she snapped back to her sense.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Emma cried out as Pikachu dodge it just in time and as he did this he followed up by grabbed onto Onix's rock like horn. Confused Onix didn't notice the tiny mouse Pokemon but the second he did he begun to trash his head around.

"Rampardos head butt!" Roark ordered loudly as Rampardos grunted lowly and raced straight at the tiny Chimchar, Flame.

"Flame climb up Onix!" Arai shouted as Flame nodded and leaping from boulder to boulder he landed right on Onix's tail. As Onix felt this he tried to hit Flame off but as his tail swung forward and Rampardos raced forward the two collided. With great force Rampardos was hit into a near by boulder and as he did this Onix slammed his tail into a patch of boulder. As a large dust cloud formed and disappeared on the ground was Flame and Rampardos knocked out cold.

"Nice move but Onix won't go down that easily" Roark laughed as Arai and him returned their Pokemon, with this Arai released her last and final Pokemon Buizel.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out loudly as Onix kept swinging his head, but out of no where a shot of water slammed into the side of his head. As Onix turned his head to face Buizel he didn't notice Pikachu racing down his back and stopping near a one of the slits.

"Iron tail!" Emma ordered loudly as Pikachu's tail turned an iron shade and with this he slammed his tail into the position. As the tail collided with Onix's soft area the large rock Pokemon cried out in pain. As Onix cried loudly Pikachu continued to slam his tail downwards and with this Buizel begun to fire shots of water gun all over Onix. Onix was being hit from all angels he was able to take it anymore and dug his body deep into the ground. Pikachu leaped off him just in time to dodge from being buried underground, Racing forward Buizel begun to fire a continues shot of water down the hole. With no warning Onix shot out of the ground screaming in pain as he did this Pikachu leaped high in the air.

"Iron tail!" Emma ordered loudly as the miners watched in horror.

"Aqua jet!" Arai added on as the others watched in joy as the battle was about theirs.

The two attacks smashed into Onix and with this Onix crashed into the ground hard, creating a crater as he fainted.

* * *

"I'm proud to reward you two with the Coal Bade, I haven't had too many challengers lately and a battle with you two was what I needed to get back in on the game. Thanks you" Roark explained as he handed both of his victorious challengers a badge each. As Roark explained to the two girls a few tips the miners couldn't stop giving Tyler and Alex a deadly glare.

"I think we should go" Samantha whispered lowly to Alex who nodded and was just happy that they were out in front of the gym so; they could easily make a run for it.

"I agree" Alex muttered lowly as they realized the miners weren't too happy with their gym leader losing his first battle in a while. With their eyes locked on the two boys the miners grinned as the realized they were trying to escape and with this the miner begun to form a circle.

"Roark we'd love to stay around to talk but we have to get going" Tyler said putting up a fake laugh as he shook his hand and grabbed the two girls by their hands.

"Oh...well bye then" Roark stated confused as he didn't realize what was going on and as soon as he finished this sentence, the group of trainers were racing off down the road. Getting ready to run after their successful trainers the Miners get prepared to run after them, but were stopped by Roark who just shook his head at them.

"Those kids won fair and square, I can see potential in all six of them and not only my two challengers" Roark sighed as he opened the gym's doors and made sure every miner was inside before he looked at the fleeing trainers one last time.

* * *

"I'm so happy to get out of that town!" Tyler laughed loudly as they walked down the dirt road where trees were scattered all around them and with the sun still high in the sky they had a lot of traveling time ahead of them.

"Yeah, now we can keep on moving and meet up with Xenik, his sister, and Freddy on the way if we can find them!" Samantha shouted out fo joy as Alex gave her a grin as he knew she had a slight crush on Xenik, but they both knew if was only a tiny school girl crush.

"Oh I almost forgot! The night we got back I told Crystal about Momo and she wanted to meet her, so we called her on the hotel's phone and the two of them might meet up with us on the way to the next town!" Arai cried out as she begun to skip lightly at the thought of hanging out with the two girls they seemed to get very close with.

"Well we still have along way to go and I don't think we'll make it by the end of tonight so we'll have to camp out tonight!" Alex explained to them loudly as soon the cold night air would fall on them like a blanket and then they would no longer be able to see in the darkness.

* * *

As soon as the morning came in went and now the group of trainers were camped out of the side of the dirt road. The burning logs gave the trainers warmth and a sense of safety as it kept the area bright with light, with their small and light weight sleeping bags out the trainers sat back to relax for once.

"We don't get a lot of these moments" Victoria said with a sigh as everyone nodded and smiled as it was true, they never really got to relax.

"Maybe we should take this time to get to know each other" Emma brought up as she could careless about anyone's past but she assumed it'd give them something to talk about and she wanted to know more about her body guards if she's be force to travel with them.

"I guess, if everyone is ok sharing" Arai said as everyone took a moment to think and it seemed they all trusted each other, because they all nodded. As everyone sat there waiting for anyone of them to start off they all realized no one wanted to start this personal conversation. Being the brave person she was Victoria spoke out.

"I'm the only child of two loving parents who weren't always the rich people you all hear about, when I was seven we moved to Sinnoh and they became presenters. They both became rich and famous fast, that's when we moved again to a fancy resort. I was able to get use to the rich life since I was still little and now I'm sitting here with you guys" Victoria explained as she just smiled at the thought of her loving parents and how much they cared about her, but their work easily got in their way and soon she was almost forgotten.

"I have a little brother name Toby and he's just the nicest kid you'll ever meet" Emma started to explained as she hugged her knees close to her chest and just smiled at the thought of her younger brother.

"My dad has always worked with the government and my mom would always take care of us, we were pretty rich but he came into some big money when I was still little. My grandma died of cancer leaving us with a lot of money" Emma explained as her voice cracked in pain at the mention of her grandma.

"We became rich beyond belief and even with all the money we had, I'd trade it all for a few minuets with my grandma one last time" Emma explained as everyone knew this was a bad idea, but they also knew sharing about themselves would help them on their journey if they knew more about each other.

Everyone sat their in silence most likely thinking about painful times from their past, but as they did this Samantha spoke out.

"I'm one of eight kids all with the nickname Sam, so it can get confusing. I never got to much attention as of course there were eight of us and my parents struggled to feed all of us. My parents both had a lot of money as they worked for many government people and when they heard I wanted to go on a journey, they hired these two idiots" Samantha explained as she smiled lightly at Alex and Tyler, who both just shook their head at her and grinned. With this everyone's eyes seemed to set on Arai who wasn't looking and as she realized they were looking at her she sighed.

"I was adopted by a rich couple as a baby and I soon found out they only did it so the public would think they loved kids. I never truly talked to them again as I hated them for it and I quickly, became friends with my butler who you all know as Richard" Arai begun to explain as everyone was shocked that Richard and her knew each other.

"Richard was like a father to me and my adopted father was more like a stranger who barely visited me. I wanted to go on a journey but they wouldn't let me and being sarcastic I threatened I'd run off with some body guards. The two idiot parents took me seriously and hired two of the worst body guards ever" Arai explained as everyone giggled at the two boys.

"You mean the coolest and most amazing body guards?" Tyler and Alex asked nudging her with big grins.

"How about you two?" Emma asked the two boys who just looked at her.

"Better not if we share any of our personal history" Tyler explained with a sigh as he pulled off his shoes and slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Come on we shared ours" Arai said poking Alex with her foot as he smiled back she could tell it was better off if they didn't tell them anything.

"As your body guard we shouldn't get to close and it seems in our time with each other we've broken that rule, a lot" Alex explained with a loud sigh.

"Please" Samantha begged.

"Fine" Tyler sighed as Alex agreed with him as although they didn't want to, for some unknown reason they felt the urge to.

"I'm the youngest of two kids as my old brother is a great trainer who I never see anymore, my dad ran off with some women when I was a kid, and my crazy mom stays home all day helping Professor Elm and wishing my dad would come back. She is helplessly lost in hope for my dad while, I've learned that he's good for nothing" Tyler explained with a sigh as he was a bit relief to say that.

"You're mom isn't crazy" Alex laughed back.

"Yes she is" Tyler argued right back with a grin.

"My dad is crazy you're mom is just...semi-crazy" Alex explained with a smile as he playfully punched Tyler.

"That's' not even a word" Tyler said back as he grinned and with this it seemed the spot light landed on Alex to share.

"I'm the middle of child of three; I have an older sister who's a breeder, and a younger brother. I live with my grandfather and my dad who was a former special force soldier for the army and he helped out many years ago to take out the old Team Rocket. For my mom she like Tyler's dad left us, but she left because she couldn't take my dad's painful war flashbacks" Alex explained as it was obvious he hated his mom like Tyler hated his dad and how Arai hated her adopted parents. With this everyone didn't say anything and with this they all went to sleep.

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't what you wanted but hey enjoy it anyway people. I really wanted to update yesterday but hey what can I do I was caught off guard by a surprise party. I never expected it to so, I had fun. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Mountain Tops

**Chapter Fourteen. Sorry for the wait I was trying to update yesterday but was un-able to and I wanted to update sooner today, but I went out to some chicken wing bar place. The wings there were so good but I got sauce under my nails and I had to wash them out because I burnt. Back on topic sorry…. Enjoy and review!**

**Update… I plan to update tomorrow and Friday before I leave for vacation and be prepared because a lot of old OC's and new OC's are showing up in the next few chapters.**

**Vacation… I'm leaving this Saturday and won't be returning until next Saturday. Good news for me, bad news for you guys.**

**Private messaging… If you don't know yet if you do private message me I will answer back and I will proudly end up having a conversation with you. If you don't want one then just tell me and I'll stop, but hey I love talking to people so I can't help it.**

**Orange Juice… Yes, I do love oranges juice (This little note wasn't needed, sorry)**

"Why can't we just use the cave tunnel like normal people?" Emma sighed as she sat back with the others and watched their two body guards who struggled to climb up a steep rock wall some where on, Mt. Coronet. As the two boys struggled to get higher they both slipped and fell a few feet on their feet, looking up they all knew they'd have to take the path that'd go across Mt. Coronet.

"Last time we took a tunnel we got lost for hours and plus, there's a bunch of trainers in the tunnels this week just looking for battles" Alex explained as he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Walking up the high rocky path that would led them over Mt. Coronet and to the next town, they all realized it would take longer to get over but the path was rarely used.

"I guess you guys are right we don't want anymore trouble and plus, we can get fresh air instead of dusty under ground air" Samantha chirped happily as she spun in a circle as she took a loud sniff of the fresh air and giggled loudly as she seemed happy to be doing her own thing, instead of being one of eight kids and never getting to be alone.

Mt. Coronet stretched high above the cloud and with many different ground levels there were hundreds of places to go and get lost. Yet, there were hundreds of nature paths going across the mountain and the group of trainers had picked one that'd bring them to a road leading to the next town. The path was pretty quiet as it was rarely used, not the highest point on the mountain it kept a cool temperature and had a great view. The rocky terrain surprisingly supported life as there were groups of trees, forest, and small lakes scattered around the land but there were also many caves.

The sun was up high as the group traveled and they could see in the far distance beyond many mountain tops was the peak of Mt. Coronet. The four girls watched in amazement as they never had traveled from home before to much and were over excited by the sights. Still moving on through the mountain path it was hard not to stare as the strange and breath taking views, but one thing caught their attention; more the boy's attention then the girl's.

Sitting on a boulder enar the road just enjoying the view was a thirteen year old girl who was just beyond average height, she was skinny with slight curves, her bluish eyes starred off into space, and her short cut platinum blond hair stayed in place by her purple head band. She wore a purple tank top with hearts, a white mini skirt that hugged her hips tightly, and knee length white boots. She sat there for a few seconds until she turned to see the group of trainers, pushing a strain of hair from her face she leaped off the rock and made her way over to the group.

"Didn't expect to run into anyone up here" She laughed in a friendly way as a cool gust of wind would blow by them every few seconds as they were up to high.

"Names Alex and this is my friends Tyler, Arai, Samantha, Emma, and Victoria" Alex explained as he introduced them all and kept that they were their body guards a secret.

"Nice to meet you all my name is, Hollee France" The girl chirped happily as she gave them a friendly smile and shook hands with Samantha.

"So, what are you doing up here by yourself anyways?" Tyler asked curiously as in his option there was nothing to do up on top of this mountain. Starring out at the open land all he could see was fog that was set in the distance and mountain top up high. The area was un-touched by men and was pretty much spread out wide, the only thing you could do with meaning would be traveling.

"I'm just here to enjoy the sights and relax a bit" Hollee explained sighing as the view was very nice but it wasn't worth days of traveling to see in Tyler's eyes.

"It is a nice place to just sit back and relax while, taking in the nice view" Arai stated as she looked around and smiled as it was truly beautiful outside.

"It's also a nice place for a secret base...a place where no one can hear anything, no one would expect to look for you, and the perfect place to stay hidden while keeping a eye out for any government forces or hired trainers" Hollee added on as she starred at the group as she must of be implying that there was some sort of base up in the mountains and she had stumbled upon it.

"She's going to kill us" Alex grunted lowly as he sighed and threw his arms down to his side. Grinning to Hollee the two seemed to have agreed that they'd together as a group would check out the base she seemed to have fallen upon.

* * *

There sat the small silver building which stood in an open field surrounded by groups of rock formations and no where near any, trees or bodies of water. It was the perfect place for a secret base on the count it was far from anything a human being would need and there was no need for anyone to go over in this area. On the front of the silver building was what looked like the letter "G" and not far from the small building was five men in what looked like space suit costumes on guard.

"It seems after going into hiding years ago Team Galactic still has a few squads of grunts who are running on their own" Victoria explained as everyone was surprised she knew this and as she said this Hollee nodded at her.

"Yes, I first found some cameras set up near the nature path a few days ago and I easily destroyed them. The grunts who are hiding at this base never went to fix them so it's ether they think it's not safe enough to go in the open yet, or the old base still hasn't been restored to its old self" Hollee explained as three years ago Team Galactic broke up and as all bases were taken by police forces there were still hundreds not found. In an act of stopping any grunts from reaching old data from the hidden bases they all were shut down, but in the news there were sightings of former Galactic members restoring bases.

"What are they doing up here?" Victoria asked curiously as she was ducked low behind a boulder.

"I've caught them several times leaving the base and returning hours later, most of the time they just got out to train against the Pokemon up here. The Pokemon here are very un-usual and strong, they're use to survival without humans making them a good types to battle against" Hollee explained as it was true this area did have a lot of Pokemon living in the many of the hard to reach spots, but there were many other places people picked over this mountain due to the reason that it is easy to get lost.

"Are we going to take them out?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I assume so, that is why you brought us here right?" Emma asked as she turned her attention to Hollee who just smiled.

"I'd be nice for some help" Hollee giggled as she gave them all a smile.

* * *

"We always split up into groups, it's never lets go after the bad guys together" Arai sighed as she grabbed Alex's hand as he helped her down a small cliff side that was over looking the base's main path that led to the base and to the open rocky land. As Arai landed down Hollee followed behind her with no trouble and with this across the open circular area between the "C" lettered shaped rock formations was Tyler and the others.

"That Tyler he's sort of cute" Hollee giggled as Alex looked at Arai a bit surprised.

"I wouldn't waste my time" Arai explained as she didn't like the idea of her body guard and this stranger being together.

"Um...ok, how about you Alex you have anyone?" Hollee asked not looking for any relationship, but more curious about the group of strangers she had just met.

"Ok, I think it's time we all shut up" Arai barked out and as she did this they could hear voices. Looking down from behind the rocks that lined the edge of the rock formation they could see two Galactic grunts standing on guard on the path, but were more gossiping then guarding.

"You heard about the squad of seven who got ambushed?" The first grunt asked curiously as he seemed to have been in the base and had recently heard the news.

"No what happened?" The other grunt asked as he was clueless.

"They were jumped by a kid in a suit and forced to retreat, on their way back they were ambushed by a group of five kids and apparently one had neon orange hair and another had white hair. Strange I know" The first grunt explained as he found it hard that their own trained men would be forced to retreat against a bunch of trainers.

"Did they make it back?" The other grunt asked nervously as he could tell what the answer was already.

"Only one made it back, he said they tied up the others and when the trainers left one of the others had a knife hidden in her boot so, he used her knife to cut himself free. He would of cut her and the others free but the kids came back and he had to get out of them fast" The grunt explained and as these words escaped his mouth a Persian landed near by them on the path and before they could see her she pounced forward. As the grunt turned to face the Persian he was greeted by a tail whip to the side of the face and with this he was knocked out cold. As the second grunt saw these he turned around and prepared to flee in fear, but was given a tail whip to the back of the neck.

"Clear" A voice called out as a thirteen year old boy appeared out from behind a boulder and entered the path leading to the base. The boy's blue eyes scanned the area as he ran his hand through his thick brown hair. The boy's smile shinned brightly as he wore an expensive lay out of clothes that involved a black suit, a white button up shirt with a black tie, and expensive black sunglasses that he placed on his face. Behind him came a group of familiar faces.

"Momo?" Arai called out lowly as the group was filled with Xenik, Trixikan, Freddy, Momo, and Crystal who had seemed to all run into each other. As Momo looked up her eyes sparkled at the sight of Alex and Arai who slid down the rock formation with Hollee to join up with the group of trainers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked curiously as Hollee keep an eye out on the base to make sure no grunts came to check on them.

"We ran into this rich guy and he said something about helping him take out this base, because the Galactic squads keep attacking him while he trains here up in the mountains" Freddy explained as he grabbed Alex by the hand and shook it, as it had seemed Freddy wasn't one to trust to many people but it seemed he'd some of gain respect for the trainers who helped him back with the hunters.

"Names Chuck Dalton" The boy stated as he returned his Persian. It was obvious his family must have been rich because everything he wore and proudly what he ate was beyond expensive.

"Nice to meet you" Hollee chearped as he suddenly, appeared the man as she checked him out from head to shoe and grinned slyly.

"Oh...hi...um..." Chuck muttered as he was a bit creped out but at sight of Arai and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello my angel" Chuck said with a gleam in his eye and he seemed to forgotten why they were there and was focused on the girl he had just meet.

"Um...Hi I'm Arai, this is Hollee, and that's Alex" Arai said nervously as Chuck kissed her right hand and the moment his lips touched her soft skin he was pulled away.

"Ok, Chuck you seem like a nice guy but if you kiss her hand or touch her again I'll rip your lips off, and then make you kiss your own..." Alex explained but before he could finish Xenik jumped him from behind and covered his mouth. As Chuck stood baffled at what he was just told by the middle class trainer a loud scream of three girls erupted followed by Tyler's yelling.

"They're coming!" Tyler cried out loudly as in the distance four figures could be scene racing up the rocky rock formations that towered over the base while, at the foot of it groups of Galactic grunts raced up it.

"They found us" Crystal muttered lowly as the base doors slid open and about twenty five grunts exited the tiny base.

"It must have a basement because they're no way that many people fit in that tiny base" Momo stated as her eyes were wide at the sight of all the grunts.

"Maybe the base is like a clown car" Alex said as everyone shook their heads at his comment and as the grunts blocked the path from both ways it was obvious they had gotten them in some deep trouble. Standing there in fear they were quickly, surrounded by Galactic grunts as Tyler and the others were being chased. Out of the shadows of the base appeared a man who wore black pants with a grey jacket and tie, on his jacket was a collection of Galactic medals which he had been awarded proudly for duty during Team Galactic's time of power, and the man seemed to be in his late sixties.

"It seems we have some kids who have a death wish" The man chuckle as he had a cane at his side and with a flick of his wrist a long and skinny blade shot out from the tip.

**Hoped you liked this chapter and yes I know the old man with a hidden sword in his cane surprised me to. I was typing this and all of a sudden an old man appeared, I was like what the hell where did he come from? Enjoy and review!**


	15. Chapter 15 A Chest Full of Medals

**Chapter fifteen. Sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy and was able to update at all, or work on it. Also, I had a quote I said in my place story connected to something some one heard from Star Trek, which I found funny because I've never even scene a minute of that show. That show never interested me at all. Enjoy and review!**

**(Also, I'm still accepting OC's!)**

**Vacation… As many of you know I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be updating for a full week that might just be false. I am going on vacation for a while week, but parentally the place I'm staying at has wifi. Now, I won't work on a chapter right away but if I can will work on one if I can late at night when I have nothing to do. Possibly. So just stay tune this whole week. **

**I fixed my skate board... yeah...um...I pretty much fixed it like the title says.**

"What is going on?" Chuck demanded to know as he stepped forward and as he took this movement a grunt launched his fist forward at him. Chuck just gentle moved his head back and as the first shot forward it just simply glided through the air as the grunt over shot his punch he fell forward, smashing into the ground in front of Chuck the grunt stumbled his feet and fled to the safety of a few feet. As Chuck stepped realizing if he were to get closer to the elderly man he'd most likely be jumped with proudly more deadly hits. A gust of wind blew through the large group of grunts and caused the hairs on Freddy's neck to stand up, but his ignored the chill as his eyes had never left the medals on the man's jacket.

"You get those medals for being coward and hiding out in the mountains?" Freddy barked out as he couldn't hold it in and just spoke out with no restrain. The man just erupted in laughter as the grunts followed up with his laugh, as the laughter slowly died out the man's face of amusement disappeared into a face of rage.

"I got these medals for being brave, for fighting for a cause, for shedding blood for a cause, for doing things that'd make you children cry, and you stand there and call me a coward!" The elderly man barked at Freddy as he slammed the end blade of his cane into the ground out of rage and slowly, lifted the cane back up.

"Yeah, a failed cause to be correct" Momo snapped at the man as in the corner of her eye she could see Tyler and the others being captured by the Galactic grunts.

"We never failed in our mission to took Sinnoh for a ride and in the process we were force to postpone the cause" The elderly man barked back at her as unlike the grunt's his hair was not green but a white and silver color to it and had a grey mustache that almost hid his mouth.

"Who is this old guy anyways? You're going to hurt your back walking on this rough ground!" Samantha barked at the man as she and the others were brought to join their friends being surrounded by Galactic grunts.

"I'm High 2nd Commander Walton Cross and I was one of the most loyal and trusted high officers of Team Galactic!" The man shouted proudly as a small gleam in his eye appeared and it seemed he was struggling to hold back a single tear.

"Baby going to cry?" Crystal mocked the man but was silenced by Alex and Freddy who put their hands up to silence them.

"I've scene that look in my dad's eye before...you've scene combat before" Alex stated as he slowly approached the man but kept his distance as he didn't want to get jumped.

Walton cleared his throat lowly as he looked down at his black shoes and as he gulped loudly he released a low whimper. Suddenly, he shot his head upwards and his eye darted directly at the group of trainers, the blue eyes scanned them carefully as the look remained in his eyes.

"I've scene men do things that no man should ever have to do, I've scene Pokemon go mad to the verge of killing, I have been to that point of no return, and I've returned hundreds of times only to go back. Risking my life for a cause that I've always believed in a cause that my leader who I trusted just gave up on having no fate in me as I struggled to restore hope!" Walton shouted with rage as every grunt nodded at this as they all seemed to have been abandoned by this former leader Cyrus yet they all had joined up with me to continue their fate as one.

"You're crazy" Xenik growled lowly at him as he stood guard on their left side just in case if any grunts attempted to jump them.

"I'm a hero! I joined Team Galactic as a young grunt and as the years moved on I was promoted to sergeant, then officer, and then later on to high ranking officer. I've gone through more ranks then blinks you can do in a minutes!" Walton shouted as Tyler foolishly begun to blink as he mocked him, but was given a punch to the gut by a grunt who saw that as disrespect. Catching Tyler safely in their arms Crystal and Trixikan held the urge to punch the grunt on the count they'd easily be over ran if they did this.

Out of no where Chuck leaped into the air and with a flick on both his wrist a poke'ball shot up high into the air. As a few grunts called out their Golbat's to fly up and grabbed the poke'ball, a bright light was released from Chuck's poke'ball. Racing forward the Golbat's wanted to grab the Poke'ball before anything escaped from it, but they were too late. In mid air a large Blastoise appeared and in fear the Golbat's retreated, with this the large water Pokemon shot down towards the ground with great speed becoming a danger to everyone.

"Just followed me when he lands!" Chuck shouted as Blastoise slammed into the ground and as he did this fired off a rapid spray of water knocking down grunt after grunt. As Blastoise kept the grunts busy everyone begun to run away band hide in the safety of the rock formation, hoping the grunts wouldn't find them. Blastoise was finally returned by Chuck who ran off into a cave with Crystal, Victoria, and Hollee, luckily he wasn't scene was he ran off to his hiding spot.

"Sergeants I want you to take your squads and spread out on the land! Find those kids and I want security platoon to stay on guard at the base and I want recon squad to get in your jeep and search the rest of the mountain for anyone else or fleeing kids!" Walton roared loudly as he knew what he was doing and with this grunts who had three stripes on both their sleeve uniforms took their groups of men and raced off.

Darkness was no the only thing that ran through the kids heads and the searching grunt's heads as they realized in the dark anyone could be anywhere. It being close to pitch black in open areas was hard enough to see, but on the rock formations the high rocks seemed to form dark shadows giving great hiding spots, but also many of the spots where grunts were would also be dark. Tyler held his breathe for dear life as he hid under an area where, a flat rock was lifted off the ground and gave him a great spot to be un-scene and un-touched.

"Sergeant I don't see anyone over here!" A grunt called out from a higher leveled area that was over looking Tyler's hiding spot.

"Keep looking those kids are some where!" The sergeant grunt called back as he was standing on the rock above Tyler and baffled at how hard it was to find the trainers he sighed loudly. Stepping off the rock and landing just in front of Tyler's hiding spot made the young boy's heart stop and then restart dramatically.

"We have to find those kids or the commander will go crazy" The sergeant begun saying to himself as he got on one knee and peaked under two boulders that had a small spot between them.

"Poor, guy lost everyone when Cyrus took them from it and when he did it just worked out better for him. The Commander became more angry and Cyrus just blamed the government, he attacked the government accusing them of stealing his wife, sadly Cyrus took her and sent her off to Kanto with no memories of her husband" The sergeant mumbled lowly as it seemed Walton was more of a sad old man who had lost his wife then a crazy old commander.

"Sergeant area secured!" A grunt called out as the sergeant looked up at the eleven grunts and nodded at them.

"Lets move on to that area" The sergeant ordered as the squad moved out and made their way down to a small cave a bit farther from Tyler's position.

Gasping for air Tyler shot his head out from under the rock and as he did this he waved his hand in the air lowly. A boulder slowly begun to roll to the side where the sergeant had checked and out from behind the rock came Emma, Samantha, Xenik, and Trixikan. Behind the boulder had been a cave and was the perfect hiding spot as the boulder seemed un-moveable from the outside, but from the inside it was easy to shift to the right.

"Looks like were safe for now" Xenik sighed as he sat down on a near by rock and sipped from water from his water bottle before sharing it.

"Yeah" Samantha stated as she took a sip and smiled happily at Xenik who just seemed to blush, as he was un-able to say a word to her. Just ask things seemed to have been settling down a bright light hit the rocks near by them and putting fear in their eyes a large Dragonite with a flash light was patrolling the sky. Hiding the ground the group of trainer begun to crawl to the safety of their hiding spots, as Tyler hid in his Emma was trapped out in the middle.

"Get in" Trixikan called out to her lowly as she attempted to garb her hand, but as she did this the light almost spotted them and with this Emma begun to crawl towards Tyler's spot. Emma quickly slipped in the tight spot with Tyler and with this Xenik pushed the boulder back in space to hide them.

* * *

Dragonite released a loud yawn of restlessness as he scanned the grounds below shinning his powerful flash light at all areas that the grunts below needed. Not far away on a steep and high cliff that over looked Tyler's position hid Alex, Momo, Arai, and Freddy. Their hiding spot was high up as there was a dangerously thin rock path that led up to the small spot where, once you got up to the hiding spot there was spot enough room to hide and at the end was a steep and deadly drop.

"If that Dragonite just flashes that light on us for a second, then we're screwed" Freddy muttered lowly as he peered over the rock wall that lined across the cliff edge.

"We should take care of it" Momo muttered a suggestion as she was always ready to fight which, had be proven many times with Tyler and her being in the same room.

"Momo if we just attack we'll be taken out in a matter of minutes" Alex explained stressed out slightly as he needed to think over the upcoming events.

"Momo and I will go out and see if we can find anyone, ok?" Arai said looking at Alex and Freddy for permission to go. Alex unsure to about it finally, sighed and nodded at her in approval. Racing off Arai and Momo disappeared into the shadows to find help from the others.

"You like her" Freddy chuckled as he sat with his back against a boulder and ducked his head slightly as the blind light just grazed over their position.

"Like who?" Alex snapped back as he was embarrassed but wanted to deny it.

"Missy cutey pie" Freddy snickered with a grin as he always knew when someone likes someone else and as long as they were stuck in on place waiting for the girls to get back eh wanted to have some fun.

"No, you're mistaken" Alex reassured his new friend as he didn't want to talk about it, but it was obvious this conversation would continue no matter what. Sitting there starring at each other Alex and Freddy realized they were both evenly matched at the game of tricking people to say what they want and with this the two gave up.

"I won't tell anyone" Freddy explained with a grin as Alex was just about to open his mouth to speak, when a voice called out to them in a low whisper.

"We found them and we have a plan" Momo called out as they had found Chuck and the others in the cave, luckily the cave had a small crack that led to Tyler's position allowing the to talk as a group. Using the crack to talk to each other they all created some kind of plan and were no ready to proceed with it.

* * *

The jeep's engine roared loudly as it was about to enter the entrance of the rock formation and return to base. With these six grunts piled up in the back laughing and joking the sergeant and driver kept their eyes pealed out on the road as the head lights shined brightly.

"We're about to reach base men! Keep an eye out and act like real soldiers!" The sergeant ordered them as he didn't want Walton getting angry at him and taking his ranking away. As the jeep kept a steady speed on the path out of nowhere the left side windows shattered and the driver's door shot inwards. Out of no where water slammed into the jeep's elft side and with great pressure the jeep flipped onto its side. Standing near the path stood Chuck with his Blastoise out and Crystal with her Quilava out.

"Nice hit" Crystal laughed as the water gun at flipped the car onto its side. Approaching the jeep Quilava sprayed fire all around the jeep like a flame thrower and with no warning the jeep's back door swung open. Racing out were three grunts running in fear for their lives hoping the darkness would help cover up their escape.

"Nice try" Victoria laughed as he grabbed one grunt by his collar and threw him to the ground as he Piplup fired a barage of bubbles at another one. As the last grunt kept running Hollee stood there calm grinning ear to ear as she was just playing with the poor man.

"Skitty go and play with the man please" Hollee stated with a giggle as her hyped of Skitty charged forward chirping her name joyfully as the grunt cried out in fear at the tiny Pokemon. With no warning Skitty leaped into the air joyfully and slammed her tail right into the grunts faces sending him flying at the jeep. As the remaining grunts and sergeant exited the jeep with their hands up Chuck had them tied up and tied to a near by rock.

"Hope you men didn't dirty my suit" chuck sighed as he was worried about the expensive fabric.

* * *

Dragonite flashed the light briefly on the path for a few seconds before he moved on and as he did this a squad of twelve grunts with their sergeant entered the path from the base. Racing down the path on foot they were there to check out all the nose they had heard just moments ago and as they got half way through the path where the rock formations over looked from both sides they froze in fear. In the middle of the road were the grunts from the jeep and four squad's worth of grunts all tied up.

"Those kids must have ambushed them and caught them off guard!" One of the grunts cried out in fear as his legs begun to shake un-controllably.

"Men stay calm! I want you to run back to base and tell the commander about this, we'll search the area and un-tie them!" The sergeant ordered as he pointed at a grunt and with thsi the grunt raced off down the road. The sergeant wasn't even scared about what might jump him and was easily taking control on the situation like a pro. Racing down the path the grunt barely got a few yards from his squad when he was hit by a sudden pain in his side, hitting the ground hard he tried to call for help but nothing escaped his lips. Looking up he saw only the dark night and then followed up by a blur.

"Good job" Emma said petting Houndoom who had captured the grunt and knocked him out cold. Tying the grunt to a near by rock and gagging him the squad below them had no hope of reaching the base in time of their assault.

"They're trapped" Tyler sighed as many of the squads had been defeated and captured by them, except for a few who were far out on the other side of the area.

"Typloshion how about we welcome them" Xenik chuckled as his fire Pokemon released a spray of fire and as the fire bit the path it caught fire to some gasoline they had set on the path from the jeep. Blocking their escape route the sergeant struggled to keep his men calm, but scared three of the grunts stopped un-tying their own men and begun to run the only un-blocked area.

"Alex it's your guy's turn!" Samantha cried out loudly as Dragonite raced over to see what was going on, but as he did this he was hit by a blast of fire. Standing not far from the path was Freddy with Ember and as Dragonite raced forward to attack him; Alex's Luxio hit him directly in the neck with a thunder bolt. Dragonite released a loud roar of pain but it wasn't over and Momo's Wartortle and Arai's Buizel fired two blasts each of water smashing into Dragonite's chest. Dragonite spun out of control and crashed right into a cliff over looking the path. As the cliff and Dragonite collided a group of boulders rolled down and blocked off the path, as the boulders blocked off the three fleeing grunts it was obvious there was no escape.

"We have you guys know!" Freddy laughed as he seemed to enjoy hurting anyone part of Team Galactic, but everyone didn't notice as they were just happy he was helping.

"Lets see about that" The sergeant laughed as he pulled out a stick of dynamite and grinning he lit the stick, as the fuse begun to go down the sergeant raced up the rocky cliff side towards the kids.

"Run!" Alex cried but it was too late with no warning the dynamite went off, but where no where knew.

**Vacation here I come and as we all know vacation usualy means girls, beaches, and I can dance in a banana suit because no one knows me there and I will most likely never see them again. Yeah! Also, I know I put another cliff hanger at the end just for you guys! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Great Escape

**Chapter Sixteen. I'm back from vacation and it was a great one, I'm sorry I didn't work on any chapters on vacation because I decided not to bring my lap top. This chapter proudly won't be the best welcome back to the story chapter, but I guess it's good. **

**School starts soon… It seems school starts in a week and on a Monday sadly. That means I have a full week of school right off the back and it starts exactly a week from today. Cross country practice starts this Saturday but these two things won't effect my updating at all, trust me I always have time to work on a chapter because I do all my homework last minute during study hall. Ha-ha…enjoy!**

"You idiots got my suit all dusty" Chuck coughed loudly as smoke and dust filled the air, as Chuck dusted off his suit he realized there was dead silence and he could barely see a foot in front of him. Almost slipping on a lose rock Chuck leaped into the air and landed on a pile of boulders near the road, but still he was un-able t see any friendly faces or enemies yet. Releasing three low coughs Chuck pulled out a dark blue clothe from his pocket and with his hand he covered his mouth to avoided breathing in anything dangerous.

"Sergeant!" A voice cried out as Chuck turned his attention to the direction of the cry for help and focusing his eyes on the road he could see the shadow of a male figure. Leaping from the top of the boulders Chuck slowly made his way towards the figure only to find out it was a grunt whose left leg had been hit by a rock shard that was sent flying into the air when the dynamite went off.

"Sergeant help!" The grunt cried out loudly as his voice was the only one erupting and it was obvious everyone else was proudly keeping a low profile or knocked out. Chuck slowly begun to make his way over to the bleeding grunt and as he did he made eye contact with the grunt.

"Sergeant is that you?" The grunt whimpered lowly as it was obvious eh couldn't make Chuck out but instead of denying Chuck just took a step back. Out of no where a loud war cry erupted and as Chuck spun to his left he saw a grunt racing forward with a shovel high above his head. Bending his knees slightly Chuck shot both his hands at the shovel's wooden staff and blocked the hit, Chuck grinned as he shot his right leg forward and hit the grunt directly in the gut. The grunt stumbled back in the pain but before he could react Chuck delivered a punch to the back of his head.

"When you get up go and help your friend, he's wounded" Chuck explained before he raced off and disappeared into the dust hoping to find someone. Luckily, Chuck ran into Hollee and with this the two decided to keep a low profile and let the enemy come to them.

* * *

"I can't see anything" A grunt cried out as he walked up the steep rocky hill along with three other grunts following close behind him.

"None of us can" The grunt explained in the back of the group as he stepped over a boulder, but as he did this he tripped and hit the ground with great force.

"Guys hold up!" He cried out as he could just barely see the figures of his fellow Galactic grunts, but as they turned around the first two grunts suddenly disappeared. The grunt who was on the ground watched in horror as his eyes widened and his heart begun to beat rapidly, as the last grunt spun around in fear he watched as his fellow grunt suddenly was jumped by a un-scene attacker. Scared the grunt got to his and ignored the pain in his, racing down the hill his breathing got heavy and he knew he would not escape the attackers. It was obvious to the grunt that the other grunts were no where enar his position and it seemed the kids who attacked them would win.

"Where you going?" A voice laughed playfully.

"You're not those kids" The grunt muttered lowly in fear as two figures stood before him one being short and fat, while the other was much taller.

"You're right we're not" The taller man laughed as he lifted his right arm and with this the grunt felt a sharp pain in his chest. Falling towards the ground the grunt was shocked as he could feel great pain but never saw the figure's hand go down to attack him, all he knew it was great speed he had.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this" The grunt growled as he was tied up along with ten other grunts to a large boulder on the high top of a rock pile.

"Of course we will" Xenik laughed as Samantha helped him tie the last grunt up and with this the two along with Trixikan, Crystal, and Victoria ran off.

"You sure we'll find the others in time?" Crystal asked curiously as she raced along the others.

"Of course we will" Trixikan explained as she was confident that they would find the others before the dust and smoke cleared.

"We do have a meeting spot after all and once we all get there we can get away from this crazy man" Victoria explained as they all had decided on one spot they'd all meet up on if the attack went wrong and it had seemed the plan had gone horribly wrong. Racing down the road they could see the shadows of grunts hiding and knocked out cold every where, but it seemed the grunts were to busy trying to clear the dust they all assumed the group of kids were just other grunts.

"You men come over here and help me move this boulder!" A sergeant ordered as he approached the group thinking they were grunts but as he got closer he could make out them. The sergeant's eyes widened as he realized who they were but before he could react Crystal launched a spinning back kick directly tot eh side of his face. Hitting the ground the sergeant could see the kids making a run for it and filled with rage he didn't want them to escape.

"Stop them!" The sergeant shouted angrily as every grunt turned to face the group of kids and with this they all leaped forward prepared to capture the kids.

"Xenik!" Samantha cried out as a grunt was a few feet from her but out of no where a blast of fire sent the grunts fleeing back. As balls of fire shot through the air a few grunts dared to go forward but we hit by a fast green blur. Fearing they'd be hit by the sudden attacks the grunts stepped back hoping they could find an opening but there was none.

"Come on!" A voice cried out as Crystal looked up at a large boulder to see Alex, Tyler, Arai, Emma, Momo, and Freddy standing there with Arai's Chimchar shooting balls of fire and Alex's Scyther using his speed to defend them. With this Crystal and the other disappeared into the dust cloud and with the Alex and the others followed close behind them.

"We have to get to the spot and fast!" Momo shouted as they all knew reaching the meeting spot was very important.

"Momo!" Hollee cried out as she emerged from a small cave along with Chuck and with this the whole group was back together.

* * *

The two metal doors slid open on the small Team Galactic base and as a small cloud of dust entered the main hall Walton, a sergeant, and three grunts entered the base. Shutting close behind them the doors sealed off any of the dust clouds to enter and kept the base air clean. Coughing loudly Walton slammed his hand against the wall and struggled to breathe, as grunts rushed back and fourth it was obvious what ever had happened ruined their chances at capturing the kids.

"What happened out there?" Walton roared loudly as the three grunts raced off to help the others get ready to move out.

"Sir, it seems the dynamite was to powerful" The sergeant explained not to sure about what had happened, but was assuming the obvious.

"Impossible that dynamite the soldier used was just a normal stick, it must of landed onto of some cave and when it went off the cave collapsing must of made a dust storm along with the smoke" Walton explained as he seemed to be use with explosives and knew what would happen in certain situations with them.

"That does sound possible and with the mountain's high gusts of wind the dust storm must of became worst by spreading rapidly" The sergeant explained as it had seemed Walton was correct, but it didn't change the fact that the kids were near escaping and Walton had many men wounded and lost still.

"Get me on the loud speaker!" Walton ordered angrily as he raced down the hall and entered a room which, was filled with computer monitors hanging on the walls and grunts working hard to gather up all the files they could. Grabbing a microphone Walton cleared this throat and prepared to give a speech through the speakers that he had placed all around the area.

* * *

"I can't see anything" Victoria cried lowly as she almost tripped over a rock but was caught by Tyler.

"We have to get out of here" Crystal said as she still knew that Walton could have surrounded the area and was just waiting for them.

"Don't worry if we continue running down the side of the road we'll avoided any road blocks and make it out safely" Momo explained as she seemed to have been in a situation liek thsi before and was handling it very well. Racing through the thick dust storm Freddy couldn't stop thinking about what Walton said about Cyrus, all Freddy knew was that Cyrus was in hiding and if he could find out where he was hiding he could get a chance to battle him.

"Freddy you ok?" Arai asked curiously as he seemed a bit out of the moment.

Um...yeah" Freddy answered her as he was knocked out of his day dream and was about to reality.

"The dust is clearing!" Xenik laughed as he was holding Trixikan's hand so she would get lost, but out of no where he felt his right hand jerk backwards. Spinning his head around he was surprised to see Samantha holding his hand and blocking her eyes with her arm.

"Don't get excited I'm only holding your hand so I don't get lost" Samantha laughed jokingly and with this the dust storm came to a sudden end as the just escaped the area. Looking back the dust storm seemed to have ended just outside the area, but was still raging back near the base and this gave the kids a great chance to escape.

"Testing" A loud booming voice erupted as everyone recognized it was no other but Walton's old loud voice.

"I know you young trainers are listening to this right now so let me just tell you one thing, I will find you kids no matter where you kid and when I do lets just say I won't be as friendly as I was today" Walton explained as they could hear the rage in his voice and as he finished his sentence he released a loud cough proudly from the dust he had breathed in not to long ago.

"Know I could easily send all my men to go and search you out, but at this moment I have only two options. The first option is to send all my healthy men after you kids and get you, but leaving my lost and wounded men to get worst and possibly die. The other option is to let you kids go this once and go hunting for you another day, if I do this I can help my wounded and missing men without trouble" Walton explained as the group of kids slowly begun to walk away from the hidden base hoping he'd pick option two and this would let them get away.

"In combat I've made many decisions where I had let hundreds of my own men die so I could capture the enemy" Walton explained as his voice seemed to get slightly weak at the thought of what he had done.

"Yet many times I had let the enemy escape and continue their attacks just so I could save my own men...Today I have deiced to go with the best thing I can do. Ever since Cyrus and the others went into hiding I've been left with a short amount of men and as I stand here I realize these men are my only true soldiers and what seems to be my friends. These men are the only one's who decided to stay with me after all hope was lost and I can't just stand here while they die" Walton explained as he took a long pause after this and with this everyone from both sides had their hearts lifted with joy.

"I'm letting you kids go and instead I'll be rescuing my men" Walton explained as the speaker released a loud screeching sound and with this he was done talking.

With Walton's decision made the kids all made a run for dear life down the rocky road hoping to get as far as possible from him, but they all knew this wasn't the last time they'd see Walton and his soldiers.

* * *

As the blue sky soon turned black and the cold mountain air got colder everyone decided to get back to their journey, but they all knew this wasn't the last time they'd all meet. Momo along with Crystal decided to stay with Alex and the others for a bit while, Chuck would go off to explore some more and against his own will Hollee would travel with him as she seemed to take a liking to him more then he liked her, Xenik and Trixikan would keep moving and made plans to meet up at the next town, and Freddy who as much hated to admit it had taken a liking to the group decided to hang around for a little bit more.

As the fire burned bright at their camp sight miles from where the base was they all sat there tired from the battle and the long escape they had taken. As Crystal, Momo, Arai, Samantha, Emma, and Victoria sat in a circle all giggling about white ever one could think of while Alex, Freddy, and Tyler sat near the fire silently.

"So I heard your dad was a soldier" Freddy said out of no where as he turned to face Alex and Tyler.

"Yeah, special forces...he helped take out Team Rocket years and years ago but yet like all major powers they rose back up" Alex explained with a sigh as it was obvious his dad never go over it.

"Dads" Tyler sighed with a grin as Alex and Freddy both chuckled at the one word.

"Yeah, mines a crazy war veteran who only cares best for his family but yet he could never get past the things he had done" Alex states with a smile.

"Mines a cheating old government man who can't keep his hands to himself" Tyler added on with a bit of a frown as he still hated his dad for cheating on his mom.

"Yeah, and mines the former leader of Team Galactic" Freddy sighed.

"Was not expecting that" Alex and Tyler said at the same time as their eyes widened and Freddy froze as he was surprised he just said that.

Through the night Freddy explained about his dad, Tyler told stories about his dad and his Pokemon journey as a kid, and Alex told stories about his dad's old war stories. It had seemed to Freddy that this group of odd and un-usual trainers proudly were the only people he could trust with a secret that deep.

"For a group of random trainer show can barely tie their own shoes we make a pretty good time" Momo laughed as they all finished their dinner and got ready to take a long need rest.

"Hey, Alex and I tied our shoes yesterday" Tyler argued with her jokingly.

"Yeah, because Arai and I helped" Emma laughed as they all slowly drifted off to sleep one by one.

"Alex..." Arai muttered lowly.

"Yeah" Alex sighed out.

"Thanks for protecting me" Arai said with a smile.

"It's my job" Alex added on smiling back as the two fell asleep.

**I know that last part wasn't needed but come one I have to get back into the romance of the story. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if there were pretty much no Pokemon battles, but there will be come intense one's coming soon! Review, seriously I love reading your reviews it's the best part of all this. Thanks. **


	17. Chapter 17 Clown Trio's Revenge

**Chapter Seventeen. Hey guys so I'll be updating like crazy this last week as it's the last week of summer and the weather has been cold and rainy. So, pretty much I have nothing to do in the morning so I update and then later I go out. So, I can spend my summer having fun writing and having fun while, pleasing my readers. Sounds weird pleasing my readers. Enjoy!**

**This chapter… This chapter isn't to action packed or really at all it's more of a chapter that'll led up to the next events, but I can promise you the next chapter will be so action packed you might wet yourself. So, wear extra underwear and get ready for the next chapter. (I don't even know the last time I said action packed…it sounds weird)**

"We'll never get off this endless mountain!" Tyler complained loudly as he threw his arms up high in the air and yawned as they all had just woke up not to long ago, now they were back on foot hoping to get off the mountain sooner then scheduled.

"Stop complaining" Freddy sighed as he was more use to the silence of traveling alone but he seemed more annoyed that Ember had caught a fever over night and needed medical attention or she would be un-able to travel with him for two weeks.

"Freddy it's ok she'll be fine" Crystal assured Freddy as he just gave her a nod and didn't give to much thought to what she had just told him.

"Cranky pants" Victoria mumbled lowly to Samantha who giggled, but the two became silent as they saw the look Emma gave them. The sun was still rising as it was still early but the group wanted to get as much ground down as possible, but they all knew they'd never reach the exit to their route by the end of today. The group of trainers all kept on the move but they were on their toes as they all feared that Walton had some scouts following them, but with Samantha's Rattata searching the area, Emma's Pikachu watching their back area, Tyler's Pidgeotto watching from the air, and Momo's Sandshrew was keeping guard from under ground.

"Maybe there's someone up here who could help us" Momo stated as there was a small chance of someone who might possibly be living up here, but the chances were low.

"That's like saying maybe there's a brain in Tyler's head, it's highly un-likely" Alex explained with a grin as Emma giggled lightly at Tyler expression on his face which, was a bit of confusion and comedy.

"Alex, I've caught him digging up that nose of his and how deep he was going I think he would of hit his brain so I think it's safe to say there is none" Momo added on laughing as everyone cracked up at the thought of Tyler doing this disgusting act.

"It was one time of weakness and I was itching inside the right nostril!" Tyler argued back as he folded his arms, but soon he grinned as he knew his statement was fully true. Out of nowhere a loud scream erupted and turning to the direction of the scream Alex could see a deep pit where Momo, Victoria, and Emma were. Looking over the pit they all could see the three girls all now stuck in the pit that seemed to have been covered up with sticks and a tarp the color of the ground.

"It looks like some sort of a trap" Arai muttered lowly as she looked around but saw no one who might have made it.

"Really didn't notice this might be a trap!" Emma called out as she pulled out a sheet of paper that was in the pit when they fell and on it was the words, Clown Trio's Revenge.

"Clown trio?" Momo muttered lowly as she examined the paper.

"Well if it says revenge then one of us must have met them before!" Crystal called down into the pit as she extended her arm down to Victoria, but was un-able to grab her hand.

"I have no idea who they could be" Alex admitted with a sigh as he walked over to the side of the road and picked up a long stick. Holding the stick low he stuck it down the pit so Emma could grab it, but the wood was old and broke the moment Emma's hands touched it. Struggling to get their friends out of the pit none of them noticed the three short and chubby men dressed as clowns who had been standing on the same road for about five minutes.

"Excuse" One of them coughed as Freddy looked up to see the clown and not expecting it jumped back.

"Clowns!" Freddy shouted loudly as he spun around and as he took three big steps to get far from the clowns he grabbed a small rock and fired it at the clowns. Speeding at the three clowns the rock just grazed one of their big red noses and made a loud horn sound.

"Ha-ha...clowns" Tyler chuckled out of nowhere as Emma and Momo sighed at his stupidity.

As an awkward silence grew between the two groups the kids grew tired of the clowns and them having no explanation and the clowns just seemed to grow more nervous. The clowns who had set the trap up seemed to have been hoping that the whole group would of fell into the pit, but instead only three of them did.

"You guys weren't prepared no were you?" Crystal asked jokingly with a grin as she cracked her knuckles attempting to scare the clowns and sadly the small jester worked at scaring them.

"Yes...but it doesn't matter!" The middle clown shouted trying to fool them but it was obvious these three clowns knew they were screwed now.

"Who are you three?" Freddy demanded to know.

"Ask them" One of the clowns said as he pointed at everyone but Freddy and Crystal.

"Should we know you?" Arai asked curiously as she couldn't put her finger on where she remembered the three.

"Yes, we only met a few days ago!" The clown on the left erupted loudly as he thought they'd remembered them and be afraid to see them again, but they could tell if the kids could barely remember them they'd never be afraid of them.

"I do meet a lot of clowns while traveling" Alex explained as his comment finally got to the clowns.

"We're the three clowns from Jubilife City! We were stealing the watches and you kids were sent to stop us!" The three clowns erupted loudly at the same time as rage filed their eyes, but out of no where a low giggle could be heard.

"What's so funny?" The middle clown demanded to know.

"I can't take clowns seriously! I'm sorry!" Emma laughed as everyone joined in laughing at the three clown's expense.

"It'll be funny when we steal all your money, stuff, and Pokemon!" The clowns laughed.

"You mean when only two of you steal our stuff" Alex said correcting the clowns.

"Um...no there are three of us" A clown explained.

"Yes, but if I'm correct the last time we saw you one of you was scared of Pokemon" Alex explained as everyone held in the urge to laugh at a fear of Pokemon.

"Yeah, you're right" Arai said smiling at Alex as she remembered running through the city with him, but as she turned red she turned her attention back to the situation.

"I-I'm o-ov-over t-that" The clown said as he struggled to say the words and kept stuttering, with this Momo got the world's biggest grin on her face as she got out fo the whole with Victoria and Emma with Freddy's help.

"Sandshrew get them" Momo laughed as she seemed to enjoy this and out of no where a claw shot out of the ground just missing one of the clowns.

"Use shift!" Momo ordered as a spray of razor sharp stars fired out of Sandshrew's claw and sent one of the clowns flying backwards.

"I guess she got the right one" Tyler laughed as the clown was knocked out cold more from fear then the actual attack. Shaking in fear one of the clowns rose up and as he got ready to draw out a net he had hidden in his sleeve out of nowhere Samantha's Rattata leaped in the way and with his razor sharp teeth he slip the net right open. As the last clown watched his fellow clown friend hit the ground in pain he decided to take action, pulling out what seemed to be a smoke bomb the clown prepared to throw it but before he did a gust of wind smashed into him. High above the sky Pidgeotto was using gust and sent the clown flying back into Pikachu's iron tail. Scrambling to their feet the two other clowns grabbed onto their fainted friends. Racing off everyone felt like the clowns had just wasted a big part of their times and wanted to get on with the traveling.

* * *

"I feel like therapy would do wonders for him" Samantha stated as she could stop thinking about the goofy clowns who tried to be serious.

"I'd rather take Walton over those three idiots" Emma joked.

"Even those hunters" Arai added on as everyone laughed but Momo who had no idea what they were talking about.

"What ever happened to them?" Crystal asked curiously as she just starred up into the blue morning sky and kept her eyes focused on the white fluffy clouds, being pulled in a trance as it made her feel relaxed.

"Don't know after they crashed at the end of the cliff, we didn't see them after that. We assumed they were buried under all that debri and got out of there as soon as possible" Tyler explained as he hummed lowly to himself as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Debri that's a big word for you" Momo snickered as she playfully pushed Tyler.

"Look a building!" Victoria cried out loudly as he arm shot up and was pointing in the direction of a normal sized Pokemon center. Excited everyone raced forward with Freddy leading the group as his Pokemon Ember, was in most need of a Pokemon center. Racing down the road it seemed the clowns had disappeared or by their luck fell into a trap of their own, as they got to the glass doors of the Pokemon center they all sighed happily. Entering the building they could feel the building was both heated and cooled as the heater sent a puff of warmth hitting their faces. The doors slid close right after they entered and to their surprised the place was pretty packed. Behind the counter was of course Nurse Joy who Freddy raced right up to and to his luck she took Ember's Poke'ball, other then Nurse Joy was a few volunteer nurse's, a few kids who must of been trainers, a elderly couple here and there, and a few older travelers.

"This place is pretty busy" Arai stated as the Pokemon center here was busier then Oreburgh City's Pokemon center.

"How can a place so far out be so filled with people?" Emma questioned the idea of a Pokemon center being so packed with people while, others that were in actually cities weren't as packed as this place.

"Like Hollee said this place has a lot of strong and rare Pokemon so, people proudly train up here enar the Pokemon center and when it gets dark come back to eat, sleep, and hang out" Victoria explained as it made sense and it seemed true as there were a lot of spot lights around the Pokemon center proudly so trainers could find it at night.

"Also, would explained why Walton would have picked this base as it's far from here and deep in dangerous territory" Freddy added on as they all sat down at a small booth table and decided to take a rest while eating lunch. As the group ate lunch they all decided to stay the night as they had traveled long and they needed a night's rest in a actually bed for once. Ordering three rooms they all decided that it was time to get their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

"I'm glad to say all your Pokemon are fine, it seems they were in some tough fight" Nurse Joy explained with a giggle as she gave them a smile and they all looked at each other grinning.

"Um...Nurse Joy how is Ember doing? Her Poke'ball isn't here" Freddy asked nervously as he was fearing the worst for his first Pokemon and best friend.

"She's a very tough girl and will just need some rest. Her fur is very well taken care of and strong where did you happen to find her anyway?" Nurse Joy asked curiously as Ember's condition minus the fever she had was amazing. All eyes landed on Freddy as they to were curious about his first Pokemon who he seemed to put first before himself. Freddy's eyes gleamed as they seemed to be taken a stroll down memory lane and with this they blinked sending them back to reality.

"It's a long story" Freddy said keeping it simple as he didn't want to keep his mind on Ember who at this moment was sick. Suddenly, the sound of metal clashing against each other roared loudly and next thing they knew it eleven year old boys locked the two glass doors in the front while an elderly man made sure the windows were locked. Confused at what was going on the group of trainers watched as people ducked lowly behind tables and the sound of something being slammed against the outer walls roared loudly.

"What's going on?" Arai asked nervously as a dark shadows ran by the glass doors but was only a blur.

"For the past few weeks we've been getting daily visits from a pack of Mightyena, they go through our garbage in the back while the others guard our front doors and back. If anyone attempts to stop them they'll attack anyone and they'll attack innocent travelers who are passing by" Nurse Joy explained as a large Mightyena slammed his front paws into the front doors and as everyone leaped backed they could see his razor sharp teeth.

"I guess once you get a few Mightyena's lose in a area they re-populate and then you have a whole pack on at your front doors" Emma sighed as Crystal nodded in agreement and the only thing she could think of was helping.

"You want to help don't you?" Momo asked grinning as Crystal gave her a nod.

"Well don't forget about us" Victoria said grinning as everyone wanted to help.

"For body guards you guys sure get us into more trouble then saving us from it" Emma stated as Arai giggled at her comment.

"Shut up" Alex chuckled as the group all decided to help out the Pokemon center together and with this they begun to form a plan before it would get dark.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and enjoyed seeing The Clown Trio return. They will return a few more times and this chapter was more of a filer or what ever you call it. School starts soon for me and I don't want summer to end but hey it has to soon or a later. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Battle of the Pokemon Center

**Chapter eighteen. Here is the chapter I didn't finish the chapter and update last night because I ended up going to the mall and decided to finish it off today. Here it is and I hope you guys like it, there's a lot of action in it. Also, if you have a OC in this chapter don't worry but you all get to talk and fight. Also, new OC next chapter!**

**Mall… I know you guys could proudly care less but I bought clothes and just clothes, for school I guess. I did buy a pair of vans converse which are white, grey, and black checkered and I thought they were cool so I wanted to share that with you guys. **

**Saturday- There's a high chance I won't be able to update due to the fact I have the first official cross country practice where the coach will be at, then I'm helping my sister move in for college, and then I have a family wedding to go to. Very busy and sorry if I can't update then. **

The dark furred Mightyena growled loudly as he tackled the back door of the Pokemon center full force, but to his disappointment it was bolted shut from fear of the Pokemon getting through it. As the Mightyena's fellow pack members scared small Pokemon who had made homes back there, he took the time to leap back and prepare a powerful shadow ball attack. The dark ball formed in the mighty mouth of Mightyena and with no time to lose as fast as it was formed; the shadow ball was fired forward with great force. Smashing into the door it exploded on contact, but amazingly did no damage.

"Mighty!" The Mightyena growled as he seemed to be the pack leader and with this the others all nodded.

* * *

"So, explain to me what we're going to do exactly?" Tyler questioned Crystal as the two of them stood against the long couch which, was placed along the wall and above it was the line of big glass windows.

"I have no idea" Crystal sighed as three Mightyena passed by the window and gave the two trainers a deathly stare.

"Great, just what we need more people trying to kill us" Tyler sighed lowly as he slumped down in his seat and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why don't they just shatter the windows and enter the Pokemon center?" Arai questioned Nurse Joy as she watched a Mightyena from the long line of windows with Alex and Samantha.

"They seem smart enough to be able to surround an area and block off all exits, they've must have attempted it already" Samantha explained as she was good with plans and she was able to see what the pack was doing.

"Yes, they did but after the third time the people and myself all found how to lay a trap so they couldn't. You see we lined up the window with a thin wire that conducts electricity like crazy and then we connect the wire to the generator in the back. The generator is wind and electric powered so we had all the electric Pokemon charge one section of it up and as the electricity ran down the wire it created a electric fence" Nurse Joy explained as Alex, Arai, and Samantha looked closely at the window to see a wire that lined the outer part of the window and cross in between making a large, X letter.

"What about any shadow ball, I heard some Mightyena's don't even need any TM stuff to learn it" Alex asked curiously as he seemed very interested in the Mightyena's.

"Yes, only about three of them know that attack but when ever they use it on the glass we have a small Murkrow of one of the volunteer nurse's who flies up and destroys the attacks on the window. Strong little guy but he was hurt yesterday and can't fly until tomorrow" Nurse Joy added on worried about everyone's safety especially, the little and older travelers.

"Tyler we can't let the girls go out there" Alex muttered lowly to Tyler who agreed with a nod.

"We can help you" Emma growled as she stood behind them with Arai, Samantha, and Victoria.

"We're your body guards and we want what best for you, ok?" Tyler snapped at them as Freddy and Crystal were watching this, but Momo knew very well how serious they took their job.

"We want to help and you guys know we can handle ourselves" Emma argued back as she liked the two boys as friends, but hated them as body guards.

"You four are on guard duty inside the building and that's final" Alex snapped at them as he knew they was w low chance any of the Mightyena's would get inside, but if they did at least the girls could do something to help. The fo9ur girls as much bas they wanted to help they could tell there was no point in fighting and with this they all submitted to their body guard's decision.

"Is there a ladder leading to the roof?" Momo asked curiously turning to Nurse Joy with a devilish grin.

* * *

"How are we suppose to stand on this roof when it's round!" Tyler cried out as the top of this Pokemon center was bright red and was cold making it almost impossible to stand on, as the two boys climbed up the ladder they gripped onto the emergency bar that was bolted in place out side the ladder hatch. As Tyler crawled out Alex followed close behind him and as the two gripped the bar for dear life they could see that the Mightyena's had noticed them. Braking and growling their names loudly three of them took position in front of the whole pack which, had gathered just out side of the front.

"Didn't Nurse Joy say that only three of them now shadow ball?" Tyler asked nervously as the two boys shared a look of fear at the same time. With this all three of the Mightyena's begun to charge up their shadow ball attack and at the same time they fired them off.

"Let go!" Alex cried as the three shadow balls rocketed at them the two body guards released their grip and with this they slid down the Pokemon center's roof on their backs. Crashing into the roof the shadow balls exploded and left no scratches on the smooth and durable roof, speeding downwards Alex and Tyler could tell there would be no stopping as their hands ran down the roof in hope of stopping. As they hit the small ledge on the end of the roof the could feel the back of their heels hit it and as they finally stopped they knew they would fall soon.

"Not even half my foot is on the ledge" Tyler said as they were struggling to stand up right and as they looked down all they could see was a pack of Mightyena's who were showing off their razor sharp teeth and drooling.

"Why does it have to Mightyena's and not a pack of depressed Caterpie's?" Alex cried out as he begun to fall forward and as he did this he grabbed onto Tyler's extended hand for help. Sadly, the two were un-balanced and were sent falling down to the ground with great force. The two released groans of pain as they hit the hard ground and as they looked up they could see the pack leader close in on them.

"Guess the plan was a failure" Tyler sighed as he just laid there sighing as the two boys didn't know what else to do it was either lay here and get eaten or get ripped apart trying to flee. Out of nowhere the pack leader was hit directly in the right side by a powerful swift attack. Rolling across the floor the pack leader got right back up and barked out an order, standing across from the pack was Momo with her Sandshrew, Freddy with his Absol, and Crystal with her Sneasel.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Tyler laughed as he pretended to fire a pretend gun from his hip.

"Never again" Alex mumbled as he released his Scyther.

"Not even if..." Tyler begun to say as he released his Gible.

"No, never again" Crystal said cutting him off.

"What if the time calls for..." Tyler said trying to explain himself.

"Damn it Tyler, never again!" Emma roared loudly as she slammed his fist against the window and with this Tyler shut his mouth.

The air was still cold as night time would be creeping upon them soon and the Mightyena's knew this as they seemed to be very found of the dark. The pack leader seemed to give out an order because seven Mightyena's emerged from the pack all growling and angry as they stared down their opponents who dared to challenge them. From inside Arai, Emma, Samantha, and Victoria watched helplessly as they wanted to help but it had seemed Alex and Tyler had jammed all exits from the building so they couldn't go.

"Mightyena!" One of the cried out as two raced forward at the group ready to dig their teeth into anything that moved.

"Shadow use slash" Freddy ordered his Absol ask he used the Pokémon's nickname, with thsi Absol raced forward and as he leaped into action both Mightyena's pounced at him. Using his sharp claws Absol slammed one of the Mightyena's head down into the dirt and used the other claw to slash his neck and send him flipping backwards. Slamming in the ground the other he released a loud whimper and with this other pack member leaped at Absol. Absol with great speed dodged the attack, but was ambushed by a tail whip; the strong tail got Absol in a weak spot on his rid cage and sent him sliding across the dirt floor. The Mightyena growled as he got ready for a final blow and leaped into the air to dig his teeth into Absol's jugular.

"Sneasel use ice shard" Crystal ordered as sharp shards of gleaming ice fired from Sneasel and slammed right into the Mightyena's side. The Mightyena slammed into the ground in pain as the pack watched in horror, but out of nowhere Momo's Sandshrew fired a barage of swift attacks hitting the five other Mightyena the pack leader had sent to fight.

"Angry much?" Momo laughed taunting the pack leader who once again sent more of his pack fighters do to his work. As four Mightyena's raced forward one was full of tackled by Gible while, two others were taken out as Scyther landed between them and slammed his blades down on their heads. As the last Mightyena watched his pack members get knocked out cold he raced forward with rage in his eyes only to be hit directly in the chest by Sneasel's quick faint attack.

As about eighteen of the pack's fighters stepped forward to fight out fo nowhere a blast of fire took out a few of them followed by blast of water which sent three of them flying into each other. As the others became confused a blast of psywave which sent a purple hit wave at the pack and then finally a bolt of electricity hit the pack.

"What the?" Freddy muttered lowly confused as he looked up to see Emma with her Houndoom, Arai with her Buizel, Samantha with her Misdreavus, and Victoria with her Minum out all standing on the roof ledge.

"We're here to help!" Victoria chearped but as she did this the ledge became un-stable and became slanted sending the group tumbling to the ground.

"Great help" Momo laughed jokingly as the girls quickly got up.

"We said..." Alex started to state but Emma shut him up.

"We're helping" Emma growled at them as her Houndoom used his mighty tail to take out one of the Mightyena while, Minum taunted one by hanging onto his back and giving him a shock until he fainted.

Three of the pack members who seemed to be one of the strongest ones raced forward and with one might leap one of them dug his teeth deep into Scyther's left arm. Scyther struggled to hit the Mightyena off but was unable to and with one might aqua jet Buizel sent the Mightyena off. As Buizel landed on the ground a second Mightyena jumped him but to his luck Scyther jumped in the way and used x-scissor.

"Shade use psycho cut!" Freddy roared loudly as Absol fired off a barage of blades he had formed in the air and with this he took out the other Mightyena along with a large group of others with one shot. That's when it happened Absol sued up so much power that he didn't notice his limit and as the pack leader charged Absol who was unable to dodge it. Absol got a strong tackle attack head on and was sent crashing into the Pokemon center's main wall.

"Shade worked hard Freddy and took out a lot of them, but he's to hurt to continue" Arai explained to Freddy who nodded and returned Absol back to the safety of his Poke'ball.

"I got a plan" Samantha explained.

* * *

"Hey Mightyena!" Alex shouted as he threw a rock hitting the pack leader directly in the head. Taunting the pack leader was always a bad idea but it got his attention, racing forward the Mightyena prepared to dig his teeth into Alex who as un-guarded. As Mightyena got close in Scyther shot out of the ground from a tunnel Sandshrew had made and used x-scissor right on Mightyena's stomach. Everything went still as Alex grabbed the pack leader's head and Scyther dug his blades hard into the Mightyena's stomach, while this happened the others took out the remaining pack members who were more focused on their leader then anything.

Fleeing away the pack all got a safe distance and decided to wake for their leader as they feared they'd be attacked again.

"You see that Mightyena this is what happens when you attack innocent people" Crystal explained as the pack leader only understood that his pack had just betrayed him and left him to fight alone. In the distance it had seemed one of the other Mightyena had taken charge and with thsi the pack ran off in fear of being attack, it had seemed the would never return.

"Mighty?" The pack leader whimpered lowly as Scyther pulled his blades back and Alex released his face.

"His pack elft him" Samantha muttered lowly as she actually felt sorry for the former pack leader.

"You have two things to do leave and never come back but roam by yourself forever, or come and travel with me?" Alex explained as he pulled out an empty Poke'ball.

"What?" Momo said shocked as she knew Tyler and Alex use to travel with a full party but after the events in Johto when they returned for a few days she thought they'd never get back to capturing as they were left with only two Pokemon.

"Tyler what is eh doing?" Momo asked curiously.

"He's forgetting what happened back in Johto and we should do the same" Tyler muttered lowly as Freddy and Arai over heard them talking.

The Mightyena smiled lightly as he pressed his nose against the poke'ball and self-captured himself by his own will. With this it had seemed the Mightyena problem had been solved.

* * *

It was now dark out and many of the people at the Pokemon center were asleep.

"Arai just got to bed" Victoria mumbled lowly as she and Arai were the only one's awake in their room as the boy had their own, Emma, Momo, and Crystal had theirs, and Arai, Samantha, and Victoria had theirs.

"Hold on" Arai stated as she had wrote a bit in his journal and for some reason was drawing a picture so late at night.

"What are you drawing anyways?" Samantha asked curiously as she slept in the single bed across the room and Arai and Victoria slept on the bunk beds.

"This" Arai chearped with a smile as she flashed the drawing pad at them and on it was three sets of drawings. The top one was of everyone who had fought today with their Pokemon out, the middle one was Alex and holding Mightyena's head with Scyther, and the bottom one was a picture of Tyler picking his nose like they had talked about yesterday.

"Great pictures of everyone and I'm not surprised of the middle one" Samantha giggled giving Arai a look.

"Shut up" Arai laughed lightly at her comment.

"I feel like the last picture should be posted on the internet" Victoria laughed as she hung from the top bunk examining the picture making everyone laugh.

"By the way what do you guys think happened back in Johto with Alex, Tyler, and Momo?" Arai added on as everyone was thinking about it too.

"I have no idea but I asked Emma if she could possibly find out tonight" Samantha explained as they all nodded and with this they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tyler sat on the small stool in the hallway as he for once wanted to take guard duty while, Alex slept a whole night for once and Freddy who had fallen asleep just outside Ember's medical room. As Tyler sat on the stool he kept his eyes focused down on a picture he had tightly in one hand which, seemed to be shaking.

"I'm sorry" Tyler whimpered lowly as a tear formed in his eyes, but he whipped it away before it could drop to his heck. On the picture was a year younger version of Tyler standing happily with a group of Pokemon and in the group were his Gible and a Pidgey who must have been Pidgeotto before he evolved. Along with the three of them were a Delibird, a Gengar, a Krabby, and a Snorlax. Tyler held in the urge to cry as he stared down at this picture.

**I know you guys want to know what happened to Tyler, Alex, and Momo's old Pokemon and I might let you guys know next chapter, maybe not, or maybe you'll never find out…No, you'll find out soon. Hope you liked it and review! **


	19. Chapter 19 Better then Camping

**Chapter nineteen. This chapter isn't the best or most action filled but trust me the next two won't be, but they will led up to one of the most action filled and exciting chapters yet. Trust me just hang in there and you won't regret it, the next chapter will be more romantic and stuff. **

**School… I start school tomorrow and I pumped to see ym friends, but I'm dreading the work. I will have cross country practice for now on after school but I will still update possible everyday, every two days, just stay tuned please. **

With everyone well rested the group decided to split up as Ember still needed medical attention, Crystal decided to stay with Freddy while he waited for Ember to heal, and Momo said she wanted to travel alone for a little bit as odd as it sounded she didn't want to explain herself. With this Alex, Tyler, and the others all headed out after saying their good-byes and all made sure they'd meet up real soon as traveling could get lonely even when with others.

"Just let me have a bite" Tyler whined as he trailed beside Emma who was riding on Houndoom's back and had a rice ball in her hand which, seemed to be her last of it.

"No, this was the last one they had at the center's dining area and I'm not wasting a piece of it on you" Emma growled at him as she dug her white teeth into it and grinned as she munched on it taunting her blond haired body guard. Not even thinking Tyler flung his arms forward and with this the two trainers had both hands on the rice ball with both theirs fingers dug deep into it.

"Nasty, who knows where your hands have been" Alex chuckled as he walked past the two and with this the two of them dropped the rice ball at the thought of where their hands have been.

"I washed them before leaving!" Tyler cried out defending himself.

"I did to!" Emma added on nervously.

"Let's go you two!" Samantha cried out smacking Tyler in the head with her parasol and with this the group was back to traveling. The mountain was long and none of them expected getting off it by the time darkness would roll on, but they all had a small speck of hope that they'd make it off the endless mountain soon. The walking was long and hard, the conversations were boring, and the weather was nice but everyone couldn't wait for the taste of their sandwiches that they had bought at the Pokemon center.

"You guys hear that low ringing sound?" Victoria muttered lowly in a tired state of mind as she was slumped over.

"Not really...wait I hear something...wait, never mind it's just Houndoom's gas" Alex said as Houndoom gave a devilish grin as Tyler and Emma plugged their nose, but the gassy Pokemon just grinned as he released for of his silent but deadly attacks that could easily knock out a enemy and win her trainer a few badges.

"Wait, I actually do hear something" Arai muttered lowly.

"Must be the sound of Pikachu" Samantha stated pointing at Emma's small backpack which her Pikachu would nap inside when not awake.

"Maybe, last time I looked in there he was on top of my pillow...doing the naughty thing" Emma explained as everyone looked at each other in disgust at the thought of it.

As the group emerged over the hill they could see what looked like a large log cabin standing tall not to far from their position, the land behind it went down on a slant where the small patches of grass they had been passing was now short and full with trees growing, and at the end of the back hill was a large lake with a sand shore.

"Oh my Mew, this looks like it doesn't belong here" Arai muttered lowly as she was amazed at how the area had changed so bit and now before them was no longer the rocky ground, but a beautiful landscape with a place to stay.

"Looks how far that lake goes on for, it's like an ocean!" Samantha chearped withy excitement as she was excited to try on her knew bathing suit she had bought recently.

"Proudly does I heard the main lake on this mountain expands all the way down it and reaches the ocean" Emma explained as she folded her arms and rested her chin on Houndoom's soft head, her eyes sparkled at the sight of the large cabin and scenery. Frozen from the wonderful sight an elderly man approached the group from the cabin's porch to make sure they were ok.

"You kids alright?" The man asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's must we've been traveling on this mountain for some time and haven't scene anything this nice" Victoria explained as Alex's jaw was low at the sight of all of the girls who were prancing down on the beach shore.

"My name is Arnold and I actually rent one of the rooms here yearly, the cabin is very large as it's a mixture of a small Pokemon center, food court, some rooms to stay in, a lobby where parties are hosted, and a day care center" The elderly man explained with a grin as he wore a brown suit and had a grey scruffy beard.

"It's just so nice" Arai muttered lowly as they all needed some time to relax as they knew there was a much longer journey waiting for them and they all knew from the recent news that a large group of Galactic members had been scene fleeing the mountain, meaning Walton had seemed to be retreating for now. As happy everyone was Emma couldn't stop thinking about why would they leave so soon with so much wounded, she at first thought he was afraid they'd rat him out but that couldn't be it. All Emma knew it was odd for him to retreat so soon and she had a feeling maybe someone ore some people made him leave.

"Well you kids look tired why you guys don't relax!" Arnold laughed loudly as he slapped both Alex and Tyler on their back, but from the corner of his eye he looked at the four girls and grinned at them making them all shiver in disgust.

* * *

The cabin had three floors as the two top floors were rooms and the kids were lucky enough to get floor two with a nice view of the lake. Luckily, the group was able to get two rooms and as they all got settled in they decided to spend the rest of the morning at the beach before lunch time would roll on.

"What takes them so long?" Tyler sighed as he sat in the hall way wearing his bright yellow swim trunks while; Alex leaned against the wall wearing his black swimming trunks with two white strings on each side.

"I have no idea...maybe they need to put on make up?" Alex suggested yawning loudly.

"Water proof make up" Tyler said to himself with a grin.

"Must be what clowns use" Alex added on as the two boys were becoming so bored that their conversation was making no sense.

"We should ask those three idiots next time we run into them" Tyler sighed as the girl's door slid open to reveal Emma and Victoria both smiling and wearing red blushes on their face. The two boys looked at and both could feel their hearts begin race at the sight of the girls and how beautiful they looked in their bathing suits. Emma wore a two piece swimming suit with a blue top and black bottom and Victoria wore a white two piece with a lilac flower pattern on it.

"What are you two looking at?" Victoria questioned angrily as the two boys realized what they were doing and imminently stood up straight.

"Nothing!" Tyler and Alex cried out weakly as they saluted the girls nervously.

"Calm down guys, Arai and Samantha aren't done yet but we're heading down" Emma explained as Tyler gave Alex helpless look as his lower lip shook.

"Ok, you can go with them" Alex sighed the three trainers raced off leaving Alex in the hall waiting for Arai and Samantha.

"Get out of the way!" A voice shouted as three men raced down the hall shoving amid out of the way as they did this. Confused Alex stood up and realized they the men were being persuaded by a boy. The three men were in their mid twenties and seemed to be afraid of who ever was chasing them down. Alex realized that they had left their Pokemon at the day care center so their Pokemon could play with the other Pokemon and as the men came towards him Alex had to decide who to attack.

_'The boy or the three men?' _Alex thought to himself as the three men begun to close in on him and the boy chasing them was gaining to on them, as the men shouted for Alex to move he could tell if he didn't they'd attack him.

_'Maybe I'll take on all four of tem and hope for the best' _Alex thought as he sighed and got his legs into a horse stance and as the men closed in he realized he didn't stand too much of a chance. Scanning the area Alex was able to form a plan due to his surroundings and with this the men formed a single file line hoping Alex would dodge to the open area and save them the time.

"Move you brat!" The first man roared as he raced forward at full speed making the other two do the same and with this Alex timed his defense assault. Extending his right arm Alex grabbed the handle of the emergency fire extinguisher case and swung the glass door open. The men closed in and with a might kick Alex was able to knock the door off its hinges and send it shattering into the first man's legs. The broken glass cut his leg and the metal frame sent him head first into the wall, the second man not realizing his friend had fallen tripped over him and slammed his head into the wall.

"You two are getting caught!" The third man laughed as he seemed not to care about his friend and leaped over them ready to punch Alex, but as his fist flew forward it cracked loudly on contact with the fire extinguisher. Standing tall Alex used the fire extinguisher as a shield and without a moment to think whipped it across the man's face. The man's legs went numb and begun to shake, with this he collapsed on the ground with a leak of blood seeped from his mouth.

"Step back boy" Alex threatened the blond haired fourteen years old boy, the boy's steel blue eyes scanned Alex and could tell he knew what he was doing but Alex knew this boy knew what he was doing. He wore a white t-shirt, with a red hoddie sweat shirt; he had on a pair of khaki shorts, and wore black sun glasses which his eyes could be scene as they peered over the top.

"Just let me collect these guys and I'll be on my way" The boy explained as Alex nodded and aloud him to tie the men's hands to each other and with this he grabbed the end.

"I'm assuming you're using the stairs" Alex stated with a grin as he knew the boy could easily use his Pokemon to help him carry the men, but it looked like he wanted to drag them down the stairs causing them pain.

"Not any of your bussniess" The boy snapped at him.

"You're right, but unless you want me to use this special potion of mine to re-awake these men then you'll be a bit nicer" Alex explained to him pulling out a small tube of what must have been his so called, special potion.

"So?" The boy said.

"I know you can easily handle these guys like me, but it'll make your job so much longer and trouble some. Just tell me what's going on here?" Alex questioned him as the boy shrugged and realized he was right.

"I found these men trying to rub some women outside of the area and chased them down here. I hate criminals and wanted to take care of these fools myself" The boy explained as he begun to drag the men down the hall.

"Names Alex Winters! What's your name?" Alex called out as the boy looked over his shoulder.

"No important" The boy stated.

"Odd name, but hey just remember I might feel the sudden urge to wake these men up" Alex explained with a grin as he pretended to stretched his arms.

"I'm telling you my name so you'll leave me alone ok, names Bale Anderson" The boy spat angrily as he stormed down the hallways dragging the knocked out cold men.

"See you around Bale and oh yeah here's some chap stick!" Alex called out throwing his so called "special potion" to Bale; looking at the tube Bale threw it down realizing it was Chap Stick.

"You're a smart guy, but don't mess with me" Bale laughed as Ales nodded and with thsi Bale disparaged down the stair well.

* * *

"All done!" Samantha cried out happily as she stood in the doorway with Arai. The hall way was all cleaned up and Alex sat against the wall acting as if nothing had happened. Samantha wore a yellow two piece with brown poke it dots on it and a yellow skirt, Arai wore a red bikini with short white boarder shorts.

"Ok, well lest go then" Alex sighed as he sat up and as he begun to walk down the hall he realized the two girls weren't moving.

"Tell us what happened back in Johto about your old Pokemon" Samantha demanded to know.

"What?" Alex asked confused as he turned to face them.

"Please, we need to know" Arai asked as much to Alex dislike he for some reason felt the urge to explain to them the painful story to them.

"Ok...but no one can know that I told you guys" Alex said in a low voice.

**I know not the best chapter and I do realize it was pretty badly done, but I was rushing today and I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be romantic and stuff, then the next chapter will be the exciting one you've all been waiting for. Review and enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome to Vacation

**Chapter Twenty. Sorry for the wait but it was only one day so be happy people. School has been great as I see all of friends and everyone else I miss, cross country is great, and the new freshmen this year are fun and a bit weird. I don't have much to say right now but the next chapter will be filled with action and you will want to read it. It should be up real soon so stay tuned. **

Alex's breathing got heavy as he walked down the hall with both Arai and Samantha at his side, he prepared to explain the painful story to him and deep down he knew he shouldn't. Yet, Alex felt as if the girls had been kind enough not to run away or attempt anymore escapes other then their first one. Alex felt as if he owed them an explanation as they trusted their lives practically with him and Tyler, yet they didn't know who the two boys were to well. Alex looked at Samantha who gave him a warm smile and then his gaze turned on to Arai who smiled at him, but blushed lightly.

_'Maybe Tyler is right she might...wait, back to the main subject and that's the story' _Alex thought to himself as he cleared his throat and got ready to tell the story of a painful event from his past. Alex reached deep into his swimming trunks as he pulled out what looked like three photos.

"I guess I should explain how we got in this situation" Alex explained lowly.

"Back in Johto Tyler, Momo, and I were hired by some rich land owner to take care of a gang who were hanging out on a part of his land up in some mountain area. He sent us and about twenty other men he had as full time body guards, I was suspicious why he sent so much men and that's when he found out. The man failed to tell us the gang was a company of two hundred of Team Rocket members who had set up base, the best part the man knew all about it and was using us to defeat them. He wanted us to take out a Rocket base and one of his men would steal data, if we won he'd be the hero who defeated a whole Team Rocket and if we failed he hoped our deaths would inspire the government to take more action against the growing Team Rocket. He used us" Alex explained as the story as the three of them stopped in front of the elevator.

"That's when it happened..." Alex begun to explain.

* * *

**One Year Ago, Johto**

The air was cold as a gust of wind swept across Tyler sweat drenched face, his breathe was heavy as he ran his thumb across his lower lip he could see a small drip of blood had formed up on his pale thumb. Tyler's eyes weakly darted from one spot to another as he looked over to his two tired friends, Alex stood tiredly near Momo both covered in dirt and sweat as they had been fighting for along time. Alex stood near with loyal Scyther, near his feet was the Shinx he had gotten from an egg by an old professor from Sinnoh, along with the two was his Heracross, his Aipom, his Umbreon, and his Ursaring. Momo also stood with her full party which was her newly evolved Wartortle, her Sandshrew stood near her feet, her Houndour stood not far from her, along with her as her Machop, her Noctowl, and with her Flaafy.

"You children are stupid! As you die for some idiotic man's own desire to become famous and a hero, his own force of body guards is fleeing the area!" A grunt laughed out loudly as he spat all over the ground making Momo shiver slightly in disgust. Out of no where the ground begun to shake and not far from their position the steal doors of the Team Rocket base which, was hidden inside the rocky mountain begun to release a black smoke.

"What's going on?" Momo mumbled lowly as she stepped back in fear as four Rocket grunts exited the base coughing and with this a burst of flames shot out of the base doors catching one of them on fire.

"Sir, the main generator has blown" One of the grunts coughed to his officer, but out of nowhere a second blast of fire shot out and this one swallowed about half of the grunts and officers who were gathered outside.

"The base supports are growing weak and when they give into the weight of the mountain, this whole place will cave in!" A grunt cried out to another officer as he stood on all fours as his face was covered in black ash and his leg was motionless, most likely broken.

"Well let's evacuate all the wounded and..." Before the officer could finish the first area of the base gave in and not far from their position the ground cave in. About thirty Rocket Grunts were hurdled downwards into the dark hole below as the mountain cave in creating craters everywhere. The sudden caving in of the mountain surface sent many Rocket grunts falling to towards their fate, as the officer who stood before the three trainers begun to bark orders it all started to happen. The ground below them begun to crack and with this their hearts stopped as they felt the ground lift and lower all around and below their feet.

"It's happening!" A grunt cried out as the ground he stood on lifted upwards and eh was sent flying backwards slamming into the cracking ground. With this Alex, Tyler, and Momo felt nothing supporting the souls of their feet and with this they dropped down into darkness.

* * *

**Present Day**

The Pokemon we have now ether if they had evolved since that time or hadn't are the only one's we have carried during our time in Sinnoh, they were the only Pokemon of ours that survived" Alex explained lowly as he seemed to have dealt telling the story very well but obviously he wouldn't tell what he found when he had woken up in the crater with Tyler, Momo, and the surviving Rocket members.

"I'm sorry" Samantha stated lowly.

"It's ok you guys were curious and have a good reason to be. You girls should know more about the two boys that are pretty much been en-trusted with your lives" Alex explained with a slight smile.

"Come on lets go" Arai whispered lowly as the ground walked off down the hall to the beach, forgetting what had happened back there just for now.

* * *

"It was fun today at the lake" Victoria said happily as she brushed her hair. The group after leaving the lake had decided to get ready fro dinner and what ever was being hosted in the lobby, so they all took showers, got dressed, and prepared for tonight.

"Yeah, it was funny when we buried Tyler so deep that all you could see was head. Then of course high tide came in and we're just lucky Tyler could hold his breathe long enough so we could dig him out" Samantha giggled as she sat on top bunk of Emma's bed who was sitting there playing with her fingers.

"Tyler's a nice guy" Emma mumbled lowly.

"Random statement, but true" Arai said as she grinned at Victoria and Samantha who all thought that she liked Tyler, but did make a move due to the confusion with Momo and the possible relationship even though Alex denied the two of any affection. Yet, Alex could be falsely leading them on and might have wanted to keep something secret.

"So, did Alex tell you guys?" Victoria asked curiously spinning in her chair to face the others.

"Yeah" Arai sighed at the thought of the story.

"We got Tyler to tell us, but he took it pretty well" Emma explained with a frown.

"Alex did too" Samantha added on as she leaped from the top bunk and spun around as she shot her parasol in the air.

"Maybe..." Arai begun to say but was cut off by a loud banging on their room door.

"Who is it?" Emma questioned.

"Professor Oak! Who do you think it is?" Tyler's voice barked as Samantha swung the door open.

"Oh Professor Oak I'm such a big fan of ours, come in please" Samantha joked as she took Alex's arm and led him in while, slamming her parasol right into Tyler's groan causing him serious pain.

"Well you girls ready?" Alex asked curiously as he flopped onto Arai's bed sending her bouncing up and just missing her head on the top bunk's bottom.

"Yeah, we've been hearing some music down stairs all night what is it?" Victoria asked as they all got up and begun to walk towards the elevator.

"Parentally, the lobby is just having some kind of party and all guest are invited" Alex explained as he must of went down to check on it.

* * *

The music blasted loudly as everyone was just having fun and after finishing dinner the group all decided to meet back up in their rooms later tonight.

"Denied again" Tyler sighed as he rubbed his elft check which was blush red and seemed like it was in pain, as he was rubbing it. Amyls wondering through the crowded dance floor Tyler found his next target as he approached a black haired girl who had red streaks in it.

"Hey, baby I'm a body guard and I can tell that your body needs some guarding" Tyler said with a grin as in his mind that was the best pick up line ever.

"Oh my Mew Tyler, that pick up line better of been some kind of joke!" The girl laughed as she turned around to reveal her to be Emma, Tyler's heart stopped as he realized what he had just done and with this he came close to wetting himself.

"It was I knew it was you!" Tyler cried out trying to cover his horrible pick up line and not get embarrassed in front of Emma.

"Well I guess I should dance with you" Emma sighed grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"You should? Of course you should, why should you?" Tyler questioned her confused at why a girl would actually dance with him after the pick up line he just realized which, was horrible.

"I can't let you go around using that pick up line and keep getting slapped, if I dance with you then you won't be a idiot anymore" Emma explained sighing as she knew it was a lie and was just happy she could get this close to her body guard. The two danced as a slow pace song roared through the speakers and as she rested her head on his shoulder she realized Tyler wasn't the idiot everyone made him out to be.

_'I like her but at the same time I have feelings for that orange haired demon, Momo' _Tyler thought to himself as he finally decided to just enjoy the moment and he'd think about this when he was sleeping, or possibly when he was pending his hourly routine on the toilet.

"Tyler thanks" Emma whispered lowly into his hear as his heart begun to beep rapidly and as it did Emma could feel it against her chest, making her giggle softly at how nervous he was.

"For what?" Alex asked curiously.

"For protecting me even though it's your job" Emma explained as she buried her face in his shoulder and sigh with relief as she was happy how the night was going.

* * *

The cool night air nip at Arai's nose as she leaned against the pouch's railing, her eyes stared up at the night sky and as she stood there she sighed.

"Richard said I'd learn more about myself on thsi journey, but I've barely learned anything" Arai sighed as she was talking to herself.

"It's ok it takes us all time to discover more about our inner self" Alex's voice explained out fo nowhere as she felt the warmth of his hand on her left shoulder and as she looked to her elft, she could she his face smiling at her. Arai felt safe when he was around and for some reason she had these feelings she couldn't understand, at times all she wanted to do was be with Alex and at other times she couldn't wait to get away from him and think about him.

_'I'm might be a stalker' _Aria thought to herself with a giggle which, was accidently out loud.

"What's so funny?" Alex questioned her with a chuckle.

"Nothing" Arai said simply with a smile as she felt Alex's hand gently touch her right arm, her eyes darted down at the railing as she was shock he was actually doing this. Arai smiled as she thought she was the only nervous one but she could tell Alex was ready to wet himself from the tension as his hand although gently touching her was shaking widely.

"Alex, I'm sorry about your Pokemon" Arai said as she felt like she needed to apologize to him, even thought she was at no fault.

"Like my dad would always say, humans can't control who dies and when they die; all we can do is hope that the one's we love stay long enough for us to hold a life time of memories...or something stupid like that" Alex said as he ruined the mood with his last comment, but deeply Arai could tell he believed in what his dad had told him.

"You want to dance?" Arai asked him curiously with a smile.

"I'd love to, Miss. Hiraki" Alex teased her as he bowed to her and grinned as the two entered the building again.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" A voice asked Samantha as the young girl turned around fearing of another perverted old man to be standing there in a tang top and grinning, as his grey chest hair puffed out of the collar dripping his sweet.

"No, why would anyone want to dance with an old, creepy, nasty smelling, and let's not forget...Xenik?" Samantha gasped as she turned around to see the confused and a bit offended boy.

"Yeah, Trixikan and I decided to stay here instead of traveling on for a bit, I just say Emma dancing with Tyler and Arai dancing with Alex so I assumed you were here" Xenik explained as Victoria took this as a signal to leave them alone and with this she ran off with Trixikan to dance together.

"I'm sorry about that...it's just you know old creepy men always hit on me and young girls" Samantha explained rubbing the back of her head.

"No, can't say I know how it feels but I would love to save you from those creepy men" Xenik stated smiling as he helped her up to her feet and blushing red Samantha nodded nervously. Grabbing Samantha by the hand the two made their way into the crowded dance floor and as a loud fast pace song begun to blast loudly, the two were throwen into chaos.

"Hello little girl" A creepy voice laughed lowly in Samantha's voice as she spun around to see a old man who was shirtless and was breathing heavily as he was soaked in what she hoped was water. With this Xenik pulled her away from the man and the two disappeared into the crowed losing the creepy old man.

* * *

"Ow that really hurt" Arai whined as she rode on Alex's back as he gave her a piggy back ride.

"I can't imagine that fat guy who stepped on your toes looked huge" Alex laughed as it was extremely late and seemed that everyone was already sleeping.

"Yeah, but thanks for knocking him down on his back" Arai giggled as she rested her chin tiredly on her shoulder and smiled as she watched him walk down the hall.

"It was all good and plus he was like a Squirtel, you get him on the back of his hell and he can't get up" Alex joked as the two of them reached Arai's room and as she climbed off his back she started to un-lock the room door.

"Thanks for tonight, it's nice to have a break sometimes" Arai explained as the to trainers exchanged smiles and as Arai turned her door knob she just stared at him, curiously.

_'I think it should wait until much later on our journey' _Arai thought to herself as the two went in for the awkward hand shake and smile, before Arai entered her room. As Alex walked a few doors down towards his room he could hear the girls laugh loudly as their last member of the group entered the room much later then scheduled.

Alex entered his room as he locked it up securely and as he got ready for bed in the dark he realized Tyler was sleeping. Opening the bathroom door the bright light shined in his face as someone had left it on.

"Tyler can never turn the light off" Alex sighed as he reached to shut the light but as he did a figure appeared from out of nowhere. Surprised, Alex launched at the figure and tackled him head on into the shower, wrestling for control Alex punched him right in the gut but the figure didn't give up as he punched Alex in the stomach back but the two kept fighting for control of the situation.

"Alex it's me!" A voice cried out as Alex finally, recognized the figure's face as Xenik.

"Oh yeah, Xenik is going to stay with us while Trixikan stays with the girls!" Tyler's voice called out calmly from the bed room as Alex and Xenik laughed at what had just happened.

"Welcome to vacation, man" Alex chuckled helping Xenik up and patting him on the back.

* * *

"So, you guys spotted the two hunters that we spotted not far from here?" Bale asked his Pidgeotto who was scanning the area who these two hunters he had spotted not to long ago. The bird Pokemon gave him a nod as he had spotted them only a few minuets ago, but they were camping out for the night in a cave.

"Well you bring me to them and we can jump them" Bale told his flying Pokemon, but his Kirlia and Pupitar shot him a look as they knew these men were to strong even for their powerful trainer.

"Pu Pupitar" Pupitar explained to Bale who sighed lightly.

"I know I brought him up to you guys but I barely know him and I work alone" Bale explained to his Pokemon as they seemed to want him to team up with the boy he had met while, chasing the three fleeing thieves.

"Kir?" Kirlia sighed lowly.

"Ok, if they are as strong as you say then I'll consider it" Bale sighed angrily as he hated teaming up but it seemed he'd have to if he wanted to leave this mountain alive.

**Hoped you guys liked the romance and stuff, I worked hard and wanted to update it last night but it got late and I was tired from running five miles from cross country. Hope you guys review because I haven't been getting as many and some people don't even review anymore. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Hunting Season

**Chapter Twenty-one. Sorry for the long wait with the first week fo school gone I was busy and not so sue to the change, but I'm back and will be updating more often now that I'm use to the school schedule. Today was Labor Day so I had lots of time to update and sorry but the action is only at the end of the chapter, but the next chapter will be filled with it. **

**Movie… I went to the movie theater to see the movie The Other Guys and all I can say it was so funny. For people who have heard of it and not scene it, I recommend it. It's hilarious and Will Farrell is so funny in the movie. **

Xenik's eyes slowly opened up, slapping his lips Xenik ran the back of his hand across his lip and as he pulled it away he whipped the saliva that formed on his lip over night onto the bed sheets. Yawning loudly Xenik slowly rose from the warmth of his sheet and looking around he could see Tyler sleeping on the floor rolled up in blankets like he was a giant Metapod, due to the fact the boy's room didn't have bunks on top of them. Across the room was Alex who had just woken up to and was stretching his arms up in the air.

"No, the pasta doesn't go in the blue bowl it goes in the green bowl... Mister Wiggles only like green bowls and Tuesdays" Tyler muttered lowly in his sleep as Xenik looked up at Alex and gave him a confused look.

"He has a lot dreams of weird, perverted, scary, and the few dreams of him running in place" Alex explained as he sat up in bed and threw his pillow at Tyler to wake up the sleeping beauty, who was foaming slightly at the mouth as the pilled landed on his face. Tyler lazily didn't move but as he snored loudly he begun to suffocate on the pillow and with this he shot upwards gasping for air.

"Pretty sad, getting suffocated by a pillow so easily" Xenik sighed with a grin as Tyler gave him a look and grinned.

"How's Samantha?" Tyler asked grinning.

"What about her?" Xenik asked confused as he was worried that he had one of his moments where he talked in his sleep, but he rarely did it and was hoping tonight wasn't one of his nights.

"You were muttering about her in your sleep" Tyler laughed as Alex joined in on the laughter as the two of them had woken up to Xenik talking in his sleep and when he did this, he kept on repeating the young traveler's name. With this the three boys took their turns taking showers, got ready, and raced off to make sure the girls were doing the same.

* * *

The shiny silver elevator doors slid open as the group of travelers entered the lobby only to be baffled at what they saw. The lobby was completely empty as there was no sigh of anyone and as the kids looked around they could see the staff was nowhere to be found, the travelers who once cluttered the lobby sitting area had disappeared, and Nurse Joy was missing behind her counter top. The kids cautiously exited the elevator as Trixikan climbed over the lobby's counter top to look for Nurse joy and Tyler searched through the eating area, it had seemed that everyone who worked or stayed here last night were magically gone all of a sudden.

"They all left" A voice sighed lowly as the group heard foot steps from behind them and all spun around to see Arnold the old man who greeted them when they first arrived. He wore a brown suit, with a blue tie, a grey vest, and a brown hat.

"They just all left over night?" Arnold sighed as he took his a big breathe of air and gave the group of kids a glare as he realized they hadn't left yet.

"We didn't hear anything at all" Arai explained as she was confused to how they wouldn't be able to hear every single person in the building all of a sudden just pack up and leave.

"That's proudly due to the fact I have all the rooms sound proof for personal reasons of the customers, I had my staff go to door to door telling people of the news" Arnold stated as he rubbed his chin and thought hard about how they did get the warning.

"Personal reasons?" Trixikan said in a frightened tone of voice as she looked at her brother in disgust and stuck her tongue out.

"Well it doesn't matter how we weren't warned, but how about tell us why everyone had to leave?" Emma questioned the man as she was getting annoyed and wanted to know what as going on.

"Ok, grab something to eat and I'll explain" Arnold told them as they all nodded and grabbed something to eat from the foot shelf that still stood outside of the food court.

* * *

The sun shined bright through the large glass windows of the food court as they all sat at one table listening to Arnold explain what was going on.

"There was a sighting of two dangerous hunters in the area and these men were caught taking on a whole cave worth of Aggron, a few news reporters caught them doing this and were planning to send the film to a local law enforcement office. Of course the hunters after taking the Aggron out in a matter of seconds saw the reporters and started to chase them down, they destroyed the tape but the reporters escaped in their van. The reporters arrived here just a few hours ago and warned us the two hunters were on their way towards here. I did research and found out these men were very dangerous and would kill ether Pokemon or Human, if they got in their way. So natural I had everyone flee the area and head towards the nearest town which is less then a days travel" Arnold explained as Alex just shared a look with the others as he bit into his muffin, they all knew who the dangerous hunters were.

"So, why did you stay?" Victoria questioned the elderly man.

"Well, this is my one of few hotel areas I own and I couldn't just leave it" Arnold explained but the group of trainers gave him a look knowing he was a lair.

"Truth is, I'm the owner but I knew the hunters could easily skip over the hotel if they found out it was empty and got after the fleeing people. If they reached the people before they made it back to the next town who knows what would happen" Arnold explained as he was getting worked up over the idea.

"So, you decided you'd get their attention and bring them towards the hotel so while the chased you down to murder you, the others would escape?" Alex asked grinning as he knew this was an honorable thing to do and could tell Arnold was planning to do this as a small box of fire works sat near the front door, most likely the closest thing to a weapon he had.

"Did anyone else stay?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Yes, a young boy just a bit older then you kids and another boy stopped by this morning. I told them to leave but they wanted to help" Arnold explained as two figures appeared from the shadow of the near by door way and there stood both Bale and Freddy.

"Wow...dramatic entrance" Tyler called out.

"Bale, so I guess we get to have another fun conversation" Alex stated grinning as Bale just ignored his comment.

"Freddy, where's Crystal?" Samantha questioned Freddy as she knew Momo was traveling alone and was confused why Crystal wasn't with him, unless she decided to travel alone too.

"Right here" Crystal chearped as she popped in from the main entrance.

"Oh yes, the beautiful girl who arrived this morning also" Arnold chuckled as he forgot her, but his eyes didn't as they looked from her toes to her head and back down making him grin.

"Oh...um...thanks I guess, I scouted the area ahead and it looks like the two hunters should be approaching our area in a matter of minutes, most likely forty" Crystal explained as everyone's hearts dropped as they realized there was no way those fleeing people could escape in time even with a whole morning and there was no way they could barracked up the building in that amount of time.

"Well we better start securing this building" Freddy muttered lowly as everyone nodded and as Arnold heard this his face of fear turned into a slightly less more face of fear.

* * *

The sound of foot steps racing across every floor of the building roared loudly as everyone was racing around trying their best to prepare for possibly their last fight. Xenik released a loud grunt as he stood in one of the building's rooms that over looked the left part of the dirt road and as he pilled up furniture against the room's wall he couldn't help, but feel a sense of pride.

"Xenik, Alex says he needs you to block the back door in the kitchen" A voice erupted out of nowhere as Xenik almost jumped in fear, turning around he was greeted warmly by Victoria's smile as she stood in the door way.

"Ok" Xenik sighed as Alex and Samantha were good with plans, but Alex seemed to be some sort of an expert when it came to defense tactics and Samantha was an expert on attacking.

* * *

"A widow's watch?" Arai muttered lowly as she stood on top of the widow's watch that sat on the roof of the building with Alex and Victoria.

"Makes the place look fancy" Victoria stated as they had a perfect view of the area around them.

"Also, helps us keep an eye out and gives anyone up here a clear view for fire support" Alex explained grinning as he grabbed the white wooden railing.

"They should be arriving any minute by now" Crystal's voice spoke out softly as they turned around to see her head pop out of the small door way on the widow's watch floor where, the stairs led up to. Everyone got a gut feeling at that moment as they realized that there was a high chance that they might as well have dug their own graves, this battle would change everyone.

* * *

The morning sun was now high in the sky as lunch time passed and everyone one lightly as they all had mixed feeling about the upcoming battle. Xenik kept a steady pace of breathing as he stood ducked lowly under the large open window's frame, he had a full view of the left road where the hunters should be coming from, but they all knew the hunters were most likely ready for the building and possible an attack. Xenik looked down at his feet where his Umbreon nicked named Shade, sits silently as he is prepared for what seemed to be a powerful move.

"Remember I used the TM on you a few weeks ago and we've practicing, so I need you give this one your all" Xenik explained to Shadow who nodded and seemed like he knew how to sue it powerful, but still save his energy. Peering over the window's frame he could see what now were two shadow like figures strolling down the road as if it was a average day, the hunters seemed like they were never worried of being ambushed and most likely because they could take on about anything.

Shade's ears peaked up as he could hear Arnold's foot steps race down the hall which was the two minute warning and followed up by Arai's mumbling from the vent system as she was in the lobby as her voice carried out from the air vent system.

"Such a dead silent moment that you can hear people breathing" Xenik muttered as Tyler must of hear him because all of a sudden the vent system went on so, that they could still yell and talk but no one could give their position away due to breathing.

"Good idea" Xenik said lowly as the hunters were now in the target area and it had seemed two minutes had slowly passed by.

"Shade use hyper beam" Xenik ordered his Umbreon who with this begun to charge up the powerful blast, as Umbreon got the attack ready a barage of bubbles flew pass Xenik's window as Victoria and her Piplup were on the widow's watch firing support and keeping a eye out.

* * *

"Bubbles!" Yukio cried out as the chubby hunter cried out as his peanut sized brain seemed to be able to catch the attack in time.

"Yukio, it's ok I saw their little set up the second we entered this dirt road" Jay laughed as he slowly slid out his large blade from his back holster and held it in front of himself. The bubbles crashed into the ground around them picking up dirt as they popped viciously on contact and as the bubbles became accurate, they only exploded on the shield's smooth blade. As the blade was used as a shield the two hunters were un-able to see the activity going inside the building, which included Shade's hyper beam. Out of nowhere a bright beam of light shot from Xenik's window and smashed right into the ground in front of the two.

"Direct hit!" Emma's voice cried out as the dust cloud disappeared only to revealed that the two hunters were un-touched by the attack.

"Looks like a bunch of travelers are trying to take a stand!" Jay laughed loudly as they hadn't realized the so called, travelers were the young trainers they had fought against not to long ago.

* * *

"Looks like they already have formed a plan" Freddy sighed as he hid behind in a small hole that was located on the sand shore of the lake.

On the road Jay and Yukio were already racing in different directions both dodging the bubble beam barage and other attacks that were being fire upon them. Freddy's eyes watched Jay carefully as he was racing towards the side of the building and Yukio was racing towards the front of the house. With this Freddy realized Jay had spotted him and was now racing towards him with his blade drawn out, Freddy could tell he had to make a move fast or he couldn't get off the sandy shore in one piece.

**Sorry for the lack of action that I promised but the next chapter you all can tell will be filled with action. Enjoy and review people, because recently people tend not to. **


	22. Chapter 22 The Ambush

**Chapter Twenty-Two. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and every day life. I had worked on this chapter pretty much any free time I had but of course expect Friday since it was Friday of course. This Friday I was so busy I had school, cross country practice, then I had driving for a hour for my first time and I did awesome to be true, and then of course like very Friday I go to a place to hang out and play soccer with ym friends. Enjoy this chapter and review!**

Yukio raced forward at the building where Samantha and Emma stood on the porch, both feared the worst as the hunter licked his lips and threw his basket ball sized fist forward. Yukio leaped forward prepared to smash the two girls but out of nowhere Pikachu slammed into his side with a tackle attack. Yukio was sent rolling across the dirt path and as he did this, he shot his arms downwards and leaving a trail of dirt behind him he halted from rolling onwards.

"Hey, you girls are from the battle with the tiny doctor man" Yukio chuckled softly as he grinned a creepy smile making the two girls shiver. Out of nowhere Victoria and Piplup aimed their bubble beam attack at Yukio and as the bubbled shot towards him; he rolled out of the way. Crashing into the ground the bubbles exploded and Yukio just simply rolled safely out of the way, Yukio's tiny black eyes darted down to the large white rope he had tied around the waist line of his pants and that tied on the front in a big knot.

"He's going to use a Pokemon!" Emma cried out loudly as they feared he'd sue one so soon in the battle and as if on command one of the large windows on the far right shattered. Broken glass shattered into smaller shards of glass as they hit the floor and with this Tyler burst through the window with Gible at his side. Tyler's shoes hit the floor hard and with no time to waste he gave Gible his first order.

"Gible use dragon rage!" Tyler ordered as he realized he was two late and Yukio had already released a Pokemon. In a bright flash of white light the poke'ball had released a large and silver Aggron, Gible landed on the ground and with this a large orange ball of energy formed in his mouth. Gible's muscles tensed up and his teeth gleamed as the energy ball was all charged up, rocketing his head forward Gible launched the attack directly at Aggron.

"Agg?" Aggron muttered lowly as he was just released from his poke'ball and was not prepared to be attacked right away. The orange energy ball slammed into his left rib cage and as it hit him a few seconds went by before it erupted into an exploshion. The smoke cleared in a matter of seconds in there stood Yukio and Aggron, both un-harmed and sharing a creepy grin as their eyes just stared at the three kids.

"When did you get an Aggron?" Samantha questioned Yoke.

"Just a few days ago and he's a fast cleaner, unlike myself as Jay says" Yukio laughed as he didn't truly understand Jay's cruel humor, but he seemed to go along with what he said.

"Bubble beam!" Victoria' voice roared loudly as Yukio looked up to see the sun which was shining so brightly that it blinded his vision for a moment, but out of the yellow glow a blast of bubbles shot out of it. Yukio quickly leaped behind Aggron who used his arms to shield his face and as he did this the bubbles rained down upon him. Taking the hits Aggron barely felt any pain and as the bubbles crashed into him Yukio released another Pokemon. No one was prepared for the Houndoom that darted out from behind Aggron and tackled Gible down to the ground. Gible helplessly lied on his back just barely dodging Houndoom's razor sharp teeth.

"Sand-attack!" Tyler cried out as Gible used his left claw to spray a blast of sand which hit Houndoom right in the face. Being blinded Houndoom stumbled backwards and with this was open for an attack. Aggron still struggling to block off Piplup's bubble beam was no help and with this Emma's Houndoom fired a powerful ember attack, Houndoom fell to the ground as he was ambushed from the side.

"Come on guys don't take it from the tiny people!" Yukio shouted as he jumped around and with this his stupid way of talking some how inspired the two Pokemon. Aggron threw his arms downwards and with this he ripped a chunk of rock right out of the ground, throwing the rock at the widow's watch Victoria ducked lowly. The boulder hurdled forward and took off the left railing, but luckily just missed Victoria and Piplup.

"He's strong" Tyler muttered lowly as Yukio gave Tyler a look and grinned.

* * *

Freddy's heart almost stopped as a boulder flew over the building and crashed into the water creating a wave that crashed against the sandy shore. Freddy watched as Jay slowly approached his position and all Freddy could think about was the damage the two hunters had made the last time they saw them. Jay wore his usual black pants but instead he now wore a black and blue jacket with a gold design at the end of both sleeves. Jay seemed un-fazed by the boulder being throwen across the building and just casually spun the large blade around.

"He spins that thing like it's made of paper" Freddy gasped lowly as he knew the blade was heavy.

"I can't wait anymore, it's game time" Freddy muttered lowly as he ducked lowly behind the rock and threw a small rock he held in his hand into the water followed by a handful of sand. With this the water begun to bubble as what Freddy had just done must have been some signal because on cue a large shiny Gyarados shot out of the water. The Gyarados was Freddy's and had a red shine to it, Jay just grinned as he released his Tranitar who just snickered lowly at the Gyarados.

"I know it's you boy from last time, who got lucky and escape" Jay sighed lowly as he didn't stop walking towards the rock grinning as he seemed amused by the large water Pokemon.

"Stay back!" Freddy ordered him as Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of his own reflection in the blade, Gyarados roared loudly as he shot forward. Racing towards Jay he was stopped short as a pair of steel hard claws grabbed him by the head. Tranitar grinned as he was slightly pushed backwards by Gyarados, but Tranitar caught Gyarados off guard and slammed him downwards into the ground.

"Water gun!" Freddy cried out as Gyarados whose head was pinned down on the ground whipped upwards and fired a blast of water. The blast of water slammed into Tranitar's chest and sent him crashing into the side of the building.

"Shadow ball!" A voice cried out as a black ball of energy exploded on contact with Tranitar's face. A black smoke formed around Tranitar and as the smoke started to slowly spread a hyper beam attack seemed to have been forming.

"Get down!" Alex cried out as he had been the one who attack Tranitar and as Gyarados got ready to dive into the water he was cut off by Jay. Jay grinned as he knew if he ran at Freddy his Gyarados would go to protect him and that'd give Tranitar time to charge his hyper beam.

"Die little boy!" Jay laughed as he raced towards Freddy and like expected Gyarados went to his rescue. Tranitar fired off the quick and strong hyper beam which, shot through the air like lightening and caught Gyarados right in the face, Gyarados flew backwards in pain and as he did this Freddy was an open target. Freddy leaped forward with his blade trailing behind him, but before he could reach the young trainer another shadow ball attack shot through the air. The shadow ball exploded on the ground just below Jay and sent him flying backwards into the sandy shore.

* * *

"You ok?" Bale called out from the bottom of the stairs that elf up to the widow's watch.

"Yeah, the boulder just missed me!" Victoria shouted back as her head popped in the opening.

"Then start attacking again!" Bale shouted angrily at her as he was not use to working with a team.

"No, I'm going to lay low and attack when they're least expecting it liek you" Victoria snapped back as Bale shrugged at this and in the end all he cared about was taking out hunters and making it out alive.

* * *

Jay stood there scanning the area with his silver colored eyes and his eyes fall upon Crystal who had joined Alex near the house while, Freddy was ducked lowly behind boulder on the sandy shore. Crystal stood her ground as she could see from a distance that Jay had his eyes set on her and as a grin appeared on his face she could hear him reach into his jacket to pull out a poke'ball. Jay's hand flicked out in a blur and with now warning a white flash of light blinded them group for a few seconds. Standing before them was a Lucario whose fur was a darker blue then a normal Lucario.

"Looks like someone caught some new Pokemon" Alex growled lowly as he placed his hand on Mightyena's neck who just growled lowly at the Pokemon.

"Yes, he's a very strong Pokemon and seems like he enjoys the work I give him. Let me show you what I mean, Lucario use aura sphere!" Jay shouted loudly as Lucario slightly bent his knees and between his two paws a small blue ball of energy begun to form. In a matter of seconds the small blue energy ball was now much bigger and with thsi Lucario fired it at the two trainers.

"Watch out!" Freddy cried out as Gyarados couldn't destroy the attack as he was still in a raging battle for control with Tranitar.

The blue ball of energy rocketed towards Crystal and Alex who quickly thought and leaped safely out of the way. The aura sphere exploded on contact with the ground and ripped the dirt to shreds as it hit the ground. Recovering from the blast Alex got to his feet only to be knocked back down as Gyarados fired a dragon rage attack and missed Tranitar, sending the attack exploding near by Alex.

"Watch where he'd firing those things!" Crystal called out to Freddy as she helped Alex up, Freddy nodded as he kept his eyes focused on the battle between the two large Pokemon.

"Aura sphere!" Jay roared loudly as Lucario fired off a second attack and this time Mightyena jumped into action to protect his trainer. It was obvious the former pack leader had gained some kind of respect and loyalty to Alex during the time they had been together and it seemed he'd fight beside his new trainer in what ever battles he'd come into. Mightyena roared loudly as he opened his mouth and begun to form a powerful shadow ball attack.

"Make him cry!" Crystal cried with joy as the battle seemed to have gotten here all pumped up.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the battle field, as the two balls of energy struggled to power it was amazing that they both hadn't self-destructed. The two energy balls raged widely as the grass below it was being ripped to shreds from the energy's rays of power, with this it seemed as if the two balls were fusing together. With no warning the balls exploded in an exploshions and sent everything fleeing for cover, as a black smoke formed up Jay took cover in a small ditch as windows of the back of the buildings shattered from the powerful exploshions.

"Freddy come on we're going to ambush him inside with Bale!" Alex shouted loudly as he could barely hear himself yell out the sudden exploshions.

"You go with Crystal I'm going to hold him off for a bit and stay with Gyarados!" Freddy shouted back as the three trainers met up just outside of the stairs that led up to the porch of the building.

"Ok, but remember when things get rough just sue the escape plan!" Crystal shouted to Freddy as the back door of the building opened up to reveal Arai standing there ready for her part of the plan.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted as Crystal rushed inside with Arai to meet up with Bale. Alex gave Freddy one last look and grinned as he knew he would be fine, but knew if he did one part of the escape wrong then he'd be as good as dead.

"Good luck" Freddy said lowly to Alex.

"Who needs luck when I'm on the job" Alex joked as the two raced off different ways and disappeared into the black smoke.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and it'll roll onto the next one, which I promise will be up soon. Sorry if the chapter was short and don't forget to review, because I love to read your reviews. Even the long reviews I love!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Lake Guardian's Rescue

**Chapter twenty-three. I know I've been gone from updating for like a month, but I'm back and ready to start off from where I left. I promise you that there'll be more chapters being posted, more action, more humor, and more romance. I'm sorry that I took a much longer break them expected, but I'm hear to say that I will no longer being taking that break. **

**Updates… Updates will be more often as cross country seasoned ended and track won't start up for like four more weeks. So, be prepared for the story to return and be ten times better then before. Also, I have today off from school so I was able to work on the chapter this morning. **

**(I'm sorry for any few grammar mistakes and if you have nay questions just ask me, I'm still accepting OC's)**

Freddy threw his arms over his eyes as Tranitar and Gyarados both tackled each other head on and were sent spiraling towards the ground. The two heavy and large Pokemon slammed into the sandy shore with great force as the both struggled for control of the fight, but as they did their wrestling half in water and half out just caused more damage to the two.

"Tranitar hyper beam!" Jay ordered loudly as Tranitar begun to charge his powerful attack as Gyarados was now regaining his strength in the middle fo the lake.

"He knows this attack won't miss or he'd never use it at such a risky moment like this! Gyarados don't let that attack read you muse, hydro pump!" Freddy ordered as he had to take a risk as he knew hydro pump wasn't as powerful as hyper beam, but if Gyarados could use it time before hyper beam could reach him. The bright orange blast cut through the air as Tranitar roared loudly and his razor sharp teeth gleamed silver, Gyarados felt the powerful blast of water leave his mouth making water drip out of his lower jaw like a cop over flowing.

"Get down!" Victoria cried loudly as from the top of the widow's watch she caught sight of the battle near the lake. Victoria's eyes widen as they watched in horror as the two powerful attacks were inches apart from each other, the two attacks smacked into each other but as powerful as Gyarados was the water attack was hopelessly unaffected towards the steel type's powerful energy attack. Gyarados continued the fire off the blast of water as his energy begun to slowly be drained from him and with the hyper beam ripped right into the blast of water.

"Gyarados!" Freddy cried out loudly as he raced forward hoping some how he could help in this situation, but it was obvious he couldn't and with this the hyper beam attack exploded right into Gyarados' face. Freddy felt his feet get ripped right from under him as the exploshions erupted, Freddy then felt a surge of pain go through his body as he hit the ground hard and his vision went dark.

_'I can't feel my left arm...I can't feel my legs either. I can barely keep thinking it's as if my mind is shutting down and everything is just black...I hope Alex can keep Crystal safe' _These were the last thoughts that ran through Freddy's mind as his whole body just failed on him and all he could do was just fall into a dream world of sleepiness, Freddy was down.

* * *

"Aggron!" Aggron roared loudly as he slammed his fist into the ground sending fragments of rock flying everywhere, Xenik leaped out of the way in time as Yukio launched a barage of punches. As Xenik slid across the floor he caught sight of Samantha and his mind trailed off, Xenik paid the price for getting distracted. He felt a blast of pain hit his chest and as it made him feel as if he'd throw up, he felt his heart getting ready to explode. Xenik's eyes widen as it felt as if his heart was over flowed with blood and was on the verge to blow up.

"Bye-bye" Yukio laughed as Xenik was lifted off his feet and sent flying a few feet off the ground. Xenik's mouth gasped for air silently as his back slammed into the rock hard ground and he slid back about seven feet in pain.

"Gib Gib!" Gible roared loudly as he tackled Aggron head on, but failed as Aggron grabbed with his steel armored claws and threw the chubby land shark Pokemon into the building like a toy. Gible cried in pain as he slammed into the wooden wall, cracking the sturdy logs and leaving Trixikan standing in fear.

"Keep moving!" Tyler roared as he raced forward his feet racing as fast as they could and reaching Yukio, he reached the enemy hunter he fired a punch forward. Yukio of course caught the punched and grinned as he slowly begun to squeeze the young trainer's fist. Tyler released a low grunt of pain as he could feel the burn marks he had hidden by his gloves on his hand begin to burn slightly with pain, but out of nowhere Samantha's Rattata tackled Yukio right in the face sending the fat man falling backwards.

"Thanks" Tyler muttered lowly as Tyler hid the pain he had right now and got ready to Yukio's Houndoom who was now preparing a fire spin attack.

"Umbreon tackle!" Xenik cried out quickly as Umbreon ambushed the Houndoom from behind and hit him in time to stop the dangerous fire attack.

* * *

The lobby seemed so big when it was empty; the lobby's sun roof let the bright morning sun. The sun shined through the whole building brightening the lobby and the three upper floors that had railings over looking the lobby, it was the perfect place at the moment for an ambush if directed perfectly. Rushing into the lobby Alex, Arai, and Crystal begun to rummage through the room for things to block off the doors and prepare for their last stand.

"What's that?" Crystal muttered lowly to herself as she could hear something from the down stairs lobby below them and with this a blue energy ball ripped through the floor near by Crystal. With the wooden floor being ripped apart like paper Crystal was lifted by the sudden, lift and sent crashing into the main desk with great force. Luckily, no wood shrapnel had cut her but yet she was knocked out in an un-conscious state.

Leaping out of the hole was Jay followed by a Lucario which must have been his. Arai quickly got behind Alex who had Scyther all called out and with this a deadly silence filled the air, yet it didn't last for long. Bursting through the front doors came Xenik along with Tyler, who had been throwen across the front field like rag dolls by Yukio. Xenik skipped across the floor like a rock being skipped across a water's surface, finally his painful trip ended as he smashed through a near by table. Tyler luckily slammed into the ground hard, but didn't sustain anymore pain as he struggled up to his bloody feet.

"Lucario" Jay chuckled lightly as the Pokemon rushed at Tyler and with his right palm, knocked Tyler right into the floor.

"Tyler!" Arai cried as she raced forward to help Tyler, but she froze in fear as Lucario rushed straight at her. Lucario raced across the floor with great speed and being just a few feet away from his target, he leaped forward and prepared to strike downwards at Arai. Just then out of nowhere a huge gust of wind blew in from the top of the lobby and as the heavy gust of wind hit the group below pieces of furniture shot down from above. Lucario quickly blocked one of the wooden chairs and shattered it, but he was un-able to block the wooden table which cracked in half with contact.

"Thanks, Bale!" Alex called out as on the top floor looking down into the lobby was Bale with his Pidgeotto and by his side was Victoria who had been throwing the furniture down.

There was a dead silence as Jay and Yukio blocked the front door with Lucario by Jay's side, and Aggron watching from a large gapping hole he created in the front wall. With this Emma, Trixikan, and Samantha burst through a near by doorway and gasping for air it was obvious they had to run around Yukio to get inside.

"Where's Freddy?" Tyler groaned as his eyes were fixed on the knocked out Xenik and Crystal.

"You mean the boy who wanted to fight alone?" Jay laughed lowly as Bale and Victoria emerged from the enar by stair case ready to fight.

"Where is he?" Bale demanded to know as he didn't know who Freddy was, but Bale had some how gained some respect for this group of un-usual trainers.

"He's just taking a long nap" Jay laughed as he pulled his blade out of its back holster and grinned as he ran the point of the blade across the floor.

"I got a plan" Alex muttered as Samantha joined him by his side to hear the plan, in which they'd hope would word.

* * *

Freddy didn't move since the battle and as the lake's tide came as far as it could it soaked his left side of his face. The battle tired boy couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't hear at the time; all Freddy knew was that Jay was going after the others with plans to spill blood far from Freddy was Gyarados who also was out cold and was un-able to move as he was laying half in the lake and half on the sandy shore.

Just then a shadow appeared over Freddy then followed by two more, oddly enough they were floating. As Freddy's lifeless body just laid there the three strange Pokemon all sighed loudly and with this released a glow from their hands, as they did thsi Gyarados and Freddy begun to shake slightly. Out of nowhere Freddy and Gyarados both shot their eyes wide open and confused they looked around to see nothing was around them.

"What just happened?" Freddy questioned lowly as he still was extremely sore and couldn't stand, but luckily he was alive.

* * *

"Chimchar use ember!" Arai ordered as a barage of fire balls ripped through the air and smashed into Jay's blade, which acted as a powerful shield. Jay smirked as he slashed the blade to his left side and with this Chimchar ended his powerful fire attack; Jay had amazingly blocked it all.

"Pidgeotto areal ace!" Bale ordered loudly as the bird Pokemon shot across the lobby and prepared to drill its rock hard beck into Lucario. Jay quickly leaped in front fo the bird Pokemon and rose up his blade to use it as a shield once again, as Pidgeotto hit the blade head on the areal ace failed to penetrate. Ending his areal ace Pidgeotto flapped his wings with great force and before fleeing he used his clawed feet to scratch Jay's left arm. Jay roared loudly as the blade which was steaming hot from Chimchar's ember attack touched his bare skin on his left arm and throwing the blade aside he growled lowly.

"Jay you ok?" Yukio cried out confused.

"Yeah, but lets have Aggron take care of these brats" Jay spat angrily as he turned around to Aggron, only to find that the large steel Pokemon was just standing there with a blank look on his face turned to the open field.

"Aggron?" Yukio whimpered lowly as he was confused.

"Aggron you idiot!" Jay roared as he stormed out through the front door with Lucario, but as they exited the building they all froze in fear as standing in front of them were three strange looking Pokemon.

"Lets go" Emma whispered lowly as they all gathered around the front door to see the strange Pokemon.

"It's Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf!" Victoria gasped at the sight as it was amazing to see the three Pokemon so far away from their lakes or just in the open at all.

"Tyler" Alex whispered as Tyler nodded at him, the two remembered the day they took this job when the so called, three lake guardians had saved them before. It felt liek forever ago but when the two boys were fighting the gang members, they had been saved by the three Pokemon who stood before them.

"Are these truly them?" Jay questioned lowly.

"It seems so" Bale muttered lowly as he stood in the door way amazed at the sight of the three legendary Pokemon just being present in front of them.

"Well, there is never moments like these so lets capture these idiots before they realize they made a mistake" Jay muttered in Yukio's ear who smirked at this, but as they did this Arai noticed them whispering.

"Hey, what are you two planning?" Arai asked loudly as she prepared to order Chimchar to attack the two, but it was too late. Jay and Yukio raced forward with great speed with Aggron and Lucario by their side, it was obvious they were using their full strength right now. Azelf just casually released a low chime from her mouth and with this Lucario was sent flying backwards creating a trail behind him as he slammed into a near by boulder.

"Ag?" Aggron roared loudly as his right fist which he was about to punch with frozen in place and as he struggled to move, a pink shade of energy formed around his body. Aggron was simply lifted off the ground and was sent flying at Lucario, the two Pokemon amazingly weren't hurt when this happened but instead it was meant to paralyze the two temporally. Before Jay and Yukio could stop running the two froze in place by a yellow shade of energy and lifted off the ground.

"What's going on?" Crystal muttered lowly as she was awake now and With Xenik by his side, the two were confused by the sight that they had woken up to.

"We have no idea" Emma muttered lowly as she shared a look with Victoria of confusion, all they could hope was that the three lake guardians didn't think they were attackers and attack them by mistake.

Jay and Yukio growled lowly as they had no control of their bodies as the physic powers of the lake guardians easily over powered them and made it impossible to break through it. Jay's eyes were filled with rage as Mesprit the emotion Pokemon came close to his face. Jay obvious attempted to attack the Pokemon but was un-able to even lift a finger.

"Mes?" Mesprit cried out lowly as she floated circles around the enraged Pokemon hunter.

"Ux Uxie" Uxie chirped lowly as the three Pokemon all stuck their tails up high in the air and with this they begun to glow bright colors. With this a white glow formed around the ground and everyone begun to slowly lift off the ground.

"Alex?" Arai cried out in horror.

"It's ok" Alex told Arai who quickly grappled onto his arm and held on.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned nervously as she didn't know what was happening right now. Tyler and Alex just shared a look as they thought it could be what happened to them last time or be something new. Last, time Alex and Tyler had re-woken up safely and the gang members were no longer there to harm them. Hopefully, the lake guardians were going to help them.

"Be ready for anything!" Bale cried out as a giant white light appeared before them blinding everyone.

"Xenik..." Samantha cried out lowly as she grabbed onto him and with thsi everything went white.

* * *

Everything was silent and the sound of wild Pokemon happily going on with their everyday life could be heard loudly. Victoria felt the warmth of the sun shining down on her face and a soft feeling under her body. Struggling to open her eyes Victoria shot them open to be blinded by the bright sun and rolling onto her side as caught sight of everyone lying silently in a grassy field. Sitting up Victoria didn't recognize the area and didn't see any of the hotel building, or the two Pokemon hunters. The grassy field went on for a long distance as it went down hill and far behind them in the distance, was the top of the mountains they hadn't just been on.

"Looks like we're all safe" A voice chuckled lowly behind Victoria making her spin around to see Freddy, Bale, and Crystal sitting there smiling. Bale who didn't know them to much sat there silently, but seemed a bit disappointed that they couldn't finish off the hunters back there.

"Yeah, I'm happy you three are alright" Victoria stated happily as she smiled at them.

"Yeah, we all fought hard but I think we should go our separate ways for a bit" Freddy explained lowly as he stood up and gave Victoria nod, as the others were still out cold.

"Freddy and I are going to travel together for a bit and Bale is going his own way after we make it to the road" Crystal explained as she shook Victoria's hand and with this they were all off their separate ways. With this the three of them disappeared in the distance leaving Victoria and the other behind.

"Hey, Victoria I guess they helped us" Trixikan say as she had just woken up.

"I guess they did" Victoria chuckled lightly as Trixikan looked over to the others and grinned.

"You want too mess with them?" Trixikan asked grinning at each other.

* * *

"Alex?" Arai muttered lowly as the two woke up face to face.

"Yeah?" Alex yawned tiredly as he opened his eyes to see that the two were about an inch face to face and had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh, sorry!" The two of them cried out realizing what they were doing, but finally realized it was a joke when they saw the three girls cracking up. Not far from them were Tyler and Emma close together like they had just been, along with Samantha and Xenik close together.

"Where's Freddy?" Arai asked curiously as she was still blushing bright red from what had just happened.

"Freddy, Crystal, and Bale all left together" Victoria explained happily as she sat on a near by stump and kicked her feet playfully.

"Well lets wake up these guys and start going, looks like the lake guardians have our backs" Alex joked as he kicked Tyler playfully to wake up his sleeping friend.

_'No matter what those two always find a reason to keep going...I guess we got lucky getting these two are body guards' _Arai thought to herself as Victoria must of thought the same thing because they both looked at each other and started to laugh.

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I promise the next one will be much better. Review and stay tuned! Also, if you want to be warned when a new chapter is coming up all you have to do is ask me and I'll do that. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24 Ferris Wheels and Clowns

**Chapter Twenty-Four. I know I updated super quick and the reason to it, is that I'm dedicated to the story and that practice is over for a few weeks now. Along, with the fact that yesterday was a day off from school and today I barely had anything to so. So, be ready because I'm back to updating like crazy. **

**Questions… Do you want to see more humor or action in the story? Who are your favorite couples? Who are your favorite villains the clown trio, the hunters, Team Galactic, the Galactic commander, or others? Do I ask a lot of questions?**

The sun was now setting over the distance of the grassy hills and as the sky turned into a bright orange the group continued their long travel through the wild area. Of the group Xenik and Trixikan had gone their separate ways deciding to go another direction instead of going west which, was were the others decided to go. Sadly enough even with a decided way to go the group still had no idea where they were.

"Well shouldn't have the path on the mountain brought us to Eterna City?" Tyler questioned Alex who was examining the map on the top of a grassy hill which, over look the long grassy fields.

"Yes it should of but it seems that you're forgetting that we all awoke in the middle of a field" Alex sighed as he was thankful that the lake guardians had saved them even though they had the hunters out numbered, but it was very frustrating that they were completely lost with the only direction was going west.

"Oh yeah, that was a very important event that occurred today" Tyler said with a grin as Alex couldn't but help not laughing at this and with this the two finally, gave up on looking for any key roads or land shapes.

"Honestly, we're pretty much in the middle of one of the largest grassy hilled areas ever. The only thing we can really do it keep going west and hope that we make it to some main road" Alex explained as the map didn't truly explain to much about the area they were in, but all they knew was they were in the area above Route 203 and somewhere in the area below, the Valley Wind works. Crumpling the map up Alex sighed angrily and handed it over to Tyler, who threw the map into his pocket and rubbed his neck tiredly.

"So, we going to tell them the truth that we're completely lost or lie to them?" Tyler asked curiously with a loud sigh as he looked over at Arai, Samantha, Emma, and Victoria who were sitting not to far away from them waiting for the body guards to figure out the map.

"I personally think we should lie" Alex answered him sighing as he rubbed his eyes stressfully and released a low yawn.

"Yeah, but we should stop her tonight to camp" Tyler said as he realized they all were extremely tired and needed a nice night of sleep.

"I agree, plus we both have been getting really good at this lying stuff" Alex joked as the two of them had lied to the girls many of times for their own safety. With this the two body guards joined the four girls and with this hoped they'd buy the lie.

"Looks like we're heading in the right direction" Alex said with a smile as he clapped his hands together.

"The direction is west smart one" Emma sighed lowly at what the boy had just said.

"I meant to say it looks like if we keep going west we'll make it to the upcoming town" Alex corrected himself as he gave Emma a look who just smiled at him jokingly.

"So, we're not lost?" Samantha asked as she found it hard to believe the two idiotic body guards had found a way to the next town.

"We're not lost" Tyler stated.

"Well..." Arai started to speak but was cut off.

"We're not lost ok!" Tyler roared as he was tired of all the questions and with this everyone decided to just go with it. As the sun was now almost down the group had a camp fire going and had set up a camp sight. Now with the sky turning black everyone gathered around the warmth of the tamed fire and begun their much wanted meal.

"You guys think we'll run into those Galactic creeps ever again?" Emma asked curiously as they had bought some cans of soup and ramen at the hotel which, they cooked over the fire to get warm and happily ate it. At these words everyone looked up from their meals surprised that they hadn't truly talked about what had happened back there.

"Lets not talk about that" Arai said butting in as everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that no one wanted to really discuses what had occurred back in the mountain.

"Lets just get a nice night of rest" Samantha yawned loudly as she finished up her ramen and hopped into the sleeping bag, as did the rest of the girls.

"How about we take it easy tonight with the guard duty, I doubt the lake guardians teleported those hunters anywhere enar or position" Alex explained as he hoped this was true and with this Tyler agreed, as getting no rest would make them weak and a easy target for someone to attack.

* * *

After, waking up the group ate breakfast where they had Victoria's Piplup fill a bucket with ice and with that they used their fire types to melt the ice at a reasonable temperature. Then in the privacy of somewhere they'd wash themselves off in their bathe suits. With this done the group headed off all well rested and clean.

"It's like a mobile shower" Tyler laughed as they had been doing that every morning and night while camping, it kept them clean and seemed to brighten everyone's day.

"You guys hear that? It kind of sounds like music and people" Arai said with a smile as she pushed a strain of hair out of her face and with this the others heard the same sound.

"You think we're close to the town?" Alex asked Tyler in a low whisper.

"No impossible...maybe" Tyler explained nervously.

"Well let's go check it out!" Samantha cried out happily as the four girls raced up the grassy hill and with this their two body guards quickly, followed up behind them. Reaching the top of the grassy hill they all watched in amazement which caused their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop at the sight. Down below the hill was a grassy open valley and in the middle of the valley was a large area of carnival tents, trucks, rides, carnival buildings, and stands.

"How did they set this up which out us hearing it?" Emma questioned as many of them weren't heavy sleepers and this would have easily woke them up.

"I heard about this not to far before we left for this journey, it's the annual feasible that has been going for over sixty years. It's suppose to just celebrate a good year for peace and harmony, something about thanking the bond of Pokemon and humans, but I had no idea it was being taken place this week" Victoria explained surprised at how lucky they had gotten that it was this week and they happened to wander upon it.

"What luck" Arai joked with a smile as the sight was amazing and the odds of them being here were un-believable.

"No joke, looks like we can hang out here for the feasible and see if we can hitch a ride to the town, or something liek that" Emma explained as she like the others really wanted to get to the next town, but they all wanted to relax a bit and stay for the feasible.

"I agree" Alex stated with a smile as he was doing back flips inside at the sight of all the things and how big the feasible was.

"Let's go!" Samantha roared loudly as she shot her parasol high in the air and raced down the hill towards the huge feasible that stood in the middle of the valley.

Music roared loudly, behind shouted their sales out loudly from their shops, carnival workers worked on rides, and the loud chattered of the excited crowd roared the loudest. Amazed at the sight the six young trainers could barely contain themselves as they had been through a lot of stressful and painful things this last week. Having a day or two off to do things like this was exactly what they needed and they all were happy to take it.

* * *

"I got it" Tyler muttered lowly as he stuck his tongue out and peered down the barrel of the rifle, lining up the iron sight he squeezed the trigger back. A loud whizzing sound erupted and a loud siren went off loudly, with this Tyler leaped into the air with joy as he threw the toy rifle down on the counter top happily. Next to him Alex stood with a toy rifle himself already finishing the shooting game, where he had tied with Tyler and beat the other fours players. Samantha smiled gentle as she had just barely lost, Emma happily ate her popcorn as Pikachu sat on her shoulder who did the same, and beside her Victoria and Arai laughed as they watched their two body guards dance like little kids.

"New record for this year" The man behind the counter in the stand sighed with a smile as he wrote their names on the top of a second board as they both were first place.

"How'd you guys become such good shots?" Emma asked curiously as Samantha was begging to hear so, maybe next time she'd get a higher place.

"When we were little there was a professor in our town by the name of Elm, he told us if we could become good marksmen then when he went research trips in the wild he'd let us carry his toy rifle that fired off flares. The flare gun was used so we could escape from any angry Pokemon and with Elm being so clumsy we had to use it almost every day" Tyler explained with a chuckle as he remembered when they were little and use to help Elm out with his research with a bunch of other kids from town.

"Well good shooting" Victoria laughed slapping Tyler on the back hard and as her hand made contact a loud booming sound erupted. Looking at each confused everyone turned their attention towards the source of the loud sound which, was three figures racing out of an alley formed by the tents and stands. As the three figures entered the open of the alley the group recognized the three figures no other then the annoying, clown trio.

"Not these guys again" Arai sighed as she thought the three clowns were annoying, but they always gave her a funny story to tell in her journal.

"Stop they stole me supplies! Which is also on sale for any of you fine customers!" The shop keeper of the stand cried out as he obviously was adding in the last part for business.

"Ready!" A voice roared loudly as everyone spun around to see Tyler, Alex, and the four girls all line dup with the top rifles aimed towards the three clowns.

"Aim!" Emma roared loudly as they all pulled the bottom lever on the toy.

"Fire!" Arai roared as she really got into it and with thsi the all opened fire, sending the small pellet whizzing through the air. With great aim and luck the three clowns collapsed on the ground and released a loud cry of pain as they were very much cowards who couldn't take pain to much.

"Thanks sir" Arai thanked the man behind the counter as the six of them dropped the toy rifles and raced towards the three clowns.

"No, it's those six brats again!" One of the clowns cried out as he scrambled to his feet and tied the bag of stolen supplies to his back. Following the clown was his two partners and as they fled the scene the three of them leaped onto a near by platform which, led to the already running Ferris wheel. Forming a human pyramid they launched one clowns onto one of the open crates and following him was the two others.

"Piplup use bubble beam, but avoided hitting the carts!" Victoria ordered as the small Pokemon leaped into the air and fired off a stream of bubbles, which was destroyed as one of the clowns threw juggling balls at it.

"Wow" Emma muttered as the sight of the clowns and with this she ordered Pikachu to get close, then use iron tail. Pikachu leaped onto the platform and waiting for a cart to go by he leaped onto it, thrusting forward Pikachu landed on the one in front of it. Going from cart to cart Pikachu was now just three carts from one of the clowns, but he wasn't ready to get caught again.

"We bought some knew things" The Clown laughed as he pulled a fake flower from his pocket which, at the end of the flower a rubber tub connected to a bottle of water. Squeezing the flower's stem the fake flower fired off a strong stream of water which just missed Pikachu.

"Pikachu use..." Emma was about to order when she stopped.

"If you use any electric attacks then the water will conduct it and the people on the ride can get hurt" Arai warned Emma who had realized the same thing just now.

"Good job if you two continue this up then there's no questioning if you'll win your next gym battle" Victoria chirped happily as Alex and Tyler both thought the same thing.

"Buizel lets help out!" Arai called out loudly as her Buizel appeared in a bright light on the ride's platform.

"Rattata you come out to!" Samantha yelled as Rattata appeared right beside Buizel.

"Rattata get up there and help Pikachu out, but don't bite any wires we don't want this thing getting screwed up" Samantha ordered the small rat Pokemon who leaped onto a near by cart and crawled inside a slit on the metal plating. In a matter of seconds Rattata was on a platform with Pikachu ready to help and catch the clowns.

"Buizel aqua jet!" Arai ordered loudly as Buizel launched into the sky like a rocket and as he shot around the large ride, he took aim. Ending his aqua jet he did a spin in the air and fired off a signal water gun attack hitting one of the clowns directly in the face. As Buizel landed safely on a cart Piplup raced forward and tackled the clown right in the back, sending him flying into the platform but stopping him from a deadly fall.

"Nice aim and team work" Alex said smiling at Arai who suddenly, turned bright red at the complement which then made Alex confused and turned red.

"Rattata bite!" Samantha ordered as she realized if Pikachu got to close the clown who hit him away, but Rattata was small enough that the clown would proudly miss. Rattata launched forward as the clown threw a punch, but epically missed the small Pokemon. Rattata landed right on the clown's leg and dug his sharp teeth right into his leg. The clown screamed out in pain as he fell forward and right off the cart, Rattata quickly jumped onto a near by cart safely.

"Pikachu iron tail!" Emma roared loudly as the clown was hit in the gut by the iron hard tail and sent crashing in a pile of near by crates, crushing them all under his heavy weight and the force of the hit.

"Please, don't use any Pokemon on me!" The last clown cried out as he was obviously the one who still had some Pokemon issues.

"No amount of therapy can help that guy out" Emma sighed as out of no where a gust of wind hit her face and speeding by went Scyther, with Pidgeotto flying near by him.

"We got this one" Tyler explained with a smirk as Scyther used his speed and light weight wings to go from cart to cart skipping five as he did this. Pidgeotto zipped right by the clown making him freak out and as the flying type came around for another fly by, Scyther launched a surprise attack. The clown was so busy watched Pidgeotto that he didn't see Scyther slam right into his side. Sending the clown flying towards the ground Scyther safely landed on the ground, as Pidgeotto mercifully used gust to soften the clown's fall. With all the clowns in one place Buizel used water gun, Pikachu used spark, and Pidgeotto sued gust. This caused a mix of attacks and sent the clown trio flying high into the sky, disappearing in the sky.

As everyone cheered that the three idiotic clowns were gone the stolen supplies were returned, and everyone returned to the feasible.

* * *

As the sun now begun to set the six trainers had decided to go on one last ride and set up camp on the grassy hill just outside the carnival. With the lights dangling from tent to tent everyone was able to stay up late at night and party as much as they all wanted. After, helping out with the clown trio and making sure the fairest wheel was fine during the fight, the six trainers were allowed free rides for the whole feasible.

"It's so pretty from up here" Samantha cried out happily as she stuck her head out of the cart window when they reached the top.

"Yeah" Tyler sighed as he relaxed back in his seat and yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Emma giggled as Tyler just smiled at her.

"They really do make a nice couple, don't they" Samantha giggled as she stared off out of their cart window over to another cart which, held Alex, Arai, and Victoria inside of it.

"Yeah, but they always blush when ever they think about each other in a romantic way" Emma explained as the three of them were focused on the cart and as they did this, Emma couldn't help but notice Tyler differently.

"True" Tyler chuckled at the comment.

"Well for the rest of the feasible we should get them together if you know what I mean" Samantha joked as she nudged Emma in the arm.

"That's nasty they're only thirteen!" Emma shouted at Samantha.

"No! I didn't mean like that!" Samantha cried back as everyone started to laugh and as the ride came to an end they all ate a hot cooked dinner, then went off to sleep under the nice cool star filled night. Hoping tomorrow was going to be a better day, even when today was one of their best days of their journey being all together.

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I want you all to review! So, review like I said before and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25 Six New Faces

**Chapter Twenty-Five. Here's the new chapter which isn't filled with action, but it introduces a new character. This chapter is more like a filler one as it explains and leads up to more upcoming events. So enjoy and review. The next chapter will be better and have more action in it. **

**Favorite… I'm going to start asking questions once in a while and here a few… Who are your favorite characters? What was your favorite adventure the group had come upon? Lastly, why do I ask so many questions in a story?**

The night was cool as the fire burnt widely and the six trainers all slept, or lied silently. The area was lit up with camp fires and the lights from the feasible, yet it was dark enough for some of the pickiest sleepers to fall into a well deserved slumber. The carnival sounds, laughter of people, the sound of drunken old men laughing loudly, and the sound of the fire crackling filled the night air. Sitting silently on the ground near the fire was Tyler and Alex, the two body guards just sat there with nothing to say at all.

"When you think about it maybe our job isn't to physically protective the girls, but possibly teach them from the ways we protective them so one day they can be strong enough too protective themselves" Alex sighed as he just sat there resting his chin in his palm.

"Maybe, that or our job is like very other job we've had...to protect the clients" Tyler stated tiredly as he hugged his knees closely to his chest and just starred off in awe at the carnival sight.

"Who knows" Alex sighed as he lied backwards onto the grass and yawned loudly.

"Well...you want to check on Richard especially, on the count we haven't talked in him in a few days?" Tyler asked curiously as the two looked back at the four girls and not far sat Scyther, along with Gible who were just enjoying the sight of the warm fire.

"Yeah, I think these two lazy guys can handle watching over the girls for a few minutes...lets go check on the old butler" Alex joked as Scyther grinned slightly and beamed his trainer a glare. Leaving the girls under their most loyal Pokémon's protection the two body guards made their way into the feasible grounds and found a Pokemon center which, had extractable wheels on the bottom that made it mobile when they ejected out. Entering the building the two boys occupied the empty video phone computer and dialed in Richard's number.

"Who's calling me at this hour" A voice muttered lowly as the screen was pitch black, but suddenly turned bright as there stood a older gentleman turning on the room lights. The man turned his attention to the video phone and to his surprise were the two young body guards.

"You idiots! You idiotic idiots! You two could be the mayors of idiot town! You idioooooooooooots!" Richard roared loudly as he slammed his fist into the table top with rage.

"Nice to see you to" Alex muttered lowly with a sigh as he didn't remember Richard being this anger ever.

"What bit you in the..." Tyler started to ask but was cut off short.

"I've keep the secret that you boys haven't updated with me in almost a week from the girl's parents who are to busy to even notice, but it seems Professor Rowan has found out and is very disappointed" Richard explained in a low voice as he was the butler for Arai's family and didn't want to wake them up, even thought had already had a loud out break in the beginning on the conversation.

"So, what is he going to do about it?" Tyler snarled lowly as he was annoyed that Rowan was getting into their business.

"He considering hiring some new body guards" Richard said with a serious face as both Alex and Tyler's heart jumped. They feared they'd lose their pay of course, but the also had created a friendship with the girls and didn't want to lose it.

"He's replacing us!" Alex shouted angrily as three drunken men who were fast asleep on a couch near by shot up and being in a drunken state begun to mutter to them as he started to rub the floor confusedly.

"Not exactly, it seems he has hired six body guards to challenge you to and their job in which Rowan has hired them is to defeat you boys. Who ever defeats you two will become the girl's new body guard or guards as two of the six are a team. Thus, until you can beat all six of these hired body guards there is a chance you might lose your spots as their body guards, but don't fear Rowan has instructed them that there must be no harm to the girls or no pay for them" Richard explained nervously as he realized the two boys would soon erupt in rage, but to his surprise they both stayed calm.

"Ok, sounds reasonable I guess" Alex muttered as he was thinking thsi in his head of any Sinnoh body guards they knew.

"I'll see if I can get a list of the six body guards from Rowan tomorrow morning, so just check in on me by tomorrow" Richard said lowly as he liked the boys, but realized that there was a possibility that they wouldn't be a match for the challengers.

"Ok, bye" Tyler sighed as the screen when black and with thsi the two boys shared a serious look.

"Where's my Pikachu!" A drunk man roared loudly as he collapsed on the floor and smiled as he grabbed onto a near by potted plant, snuggling it as he must of thought that was his Pokemon.

* * *

As night turned to day and lunch time rolled on, the group stopped at a food stand to get some hot lunch and relax. With this Tyler and Alex decided to inform the four girls about their situation, as they believed they deserved the right to know this.

"Six!" Samantha roared out loudly.

"Yes, six of them will be challenging us but not at the same time most of them work alone" Alex explained as Tyler and Emma had gone to the Pokemon center to get the information from Richard if he had gotten it.

"Why would Rowan do this?" Arai asked curiously as she sat at the round table outside trying to think of a reason why the kind professor would do this.

"Maybe, he doesn't trust Tyler and I or there is the possibility that's he's trying to test us as true body guards" Alex explained as he knew like many of the other professors Rowan, was into tricks and enjoyed testing people to see their true power. Yet, all he knew was that he had to beat the six of them at any time, as they could be watched at any time of the day.

"Richard couldn't get anything today, but he said he'd keep trying" Tyler sighed as Emma and him joined the others at the table.

"Now what?" Victoria asked curiously as she didn't want to lose her two body guards who they'd became so close to.

"We wait" Alex sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and released a loud breathe of air.

"Wait for what?" A voice asked curiously from behind them as they all turned to see a thirteen year old girl with long wavy blond hair that went beyond her shoulders, her skin was lightly tanned with freckles lightly dotted on her face, she wore a pink and orange floral singlet, with tan shorts that had a brown belt attached to it, along with pink converse, and fingerless black shoulder length gloves. The girl greeted the group with a warm smile and a slight wave as she seemed to be dropping in on their conversation.

"Nothing that would concern a stranger" Emma growled lowly.

"Jasmine Sharada" Tyler said with a grin as he grabbed her right hand and with this the two shared a welcoming smile.

"Who is she?" Arai asked as she smiled at the girl called, Jasmine.

"An old friend of ours that we meet in Hoenn, we meet up while exploring a ship wreck enar some islands" Alex explained as he pulled up a chair and with this Jasmine happily joined the group.

"So, who are these very cute girls?" Jasmine asked curiously as she nudges the two boys playfully as they cleared their throats.

"This is Arai, Samantha, Emma, and Victoria" Alex explained as he introduced them all.

"Hello" The four girls all said at the same time making Jasmine smile at this.

"You girls' clients of the world's worst body guards?" Jasmine asked with a giggle as Tyler grinned at this.

"Sadly yes" Emma sighed with a weak smile as she kind of gazed at Tyler, but quickly stopped as she realized what she was doing.

"So, you guys still getting in as much trouble as before?' Jasmine asked with a grin as it would have seemed that the three of them were all close friends and must have traveled for a while together.

"Barely" Alex chuckled as the girls gave him a look and he just grinned.

"I doubt it...you two always find a way to get things going no matter where you guys are" Jasmine giggled as the others girls smiled, as they were getting to like Jasmine like they did with all of the other girls they meet.

* * *

"Rowan you can't do this!" Richard roared loudly as he stormed through the lab following Rowan, who pushed through his assistance to a large computer screen.

"Why not?" Rowan questioned with a devilish grin as he slammed he fist down on a near by table.

"Those boys have been working very hard to protect these girls and you're just going to replace them like that!" Richard argued angrily as Rowan turned around and pressed in a few keys on the large computer which triggered the black screen to light up with six pictures of some people of all ages.

"That's the reason why I'm doing this" Rowan explained with a grin as Richard's eyes widen at the six profile pictures and the data that was recorded below the pictures.

"I have one final test to see if the boys are truly the one's made for the job and that's to beat these six legendary trainers. They're not elite four legendary, but they've done some amazing work in their days. Plus, if those boys can which I believe they can defeat these trainers...then I have a certain mission for them" Rowan explained grinning as the pictures and data amazed Richard at this, he couldn't believe that Rowan got his hands on a expand of people liek this. They all were so different and from all different places, yet they all had one comment mission.

"Hogo and Yuki, the Double Gangers" Richard read the first two pictures which went together as the two men fought as a team. The two men were in their mid-thirties and wore black suits along with sun glasses. The two were known for being very professional and used tactics that were said, to be used by federal agents. Nothing was known about their history and all that was known was they were born somewhere in Sinnoh. The two men were some oft he top Sinnoh fighters and defeated the battle tower as a team.

"Cindy Laura, the Little Girl" Richard sighed as he went to the next profile which was of a girl barely eleven years old who had long blond hair which, was practically yellow. She wore yellow rain boots with black spandexes on, a yellow sun dress with a brown belt that went over it and across her waist, and she carried a yellow parasol. She was born in a small island near Hoenn and became famous when she defeated a whole bike gang single handily when she was only nine. Since, then she traveled fighting and protecting anyone as she wished.

"Ronald Smart, the Brain Boy" Richard said as he was amazed by the thirteen year old boy's record as he was a small boy for his size with neatly combed black hair, he wore skinny black jeans, baby blue and white shoes, a yellow t-shirt, and a baby blue un-zipped sweat shirt. The boy was born in Pallet town, kanto and was assistant to professor oak as a child. He soon left home for his journey and got into the hirable protector business, thus he just climbed the ranks as if they were simple stairs.

"Chuck Bouncer, the Ball Man" Richard chuckled as he found it hard not to laugh at the picture of the large fat man who was almost round like a ball. He was very pale and was bold as his head even shined in the picture, he grey dirt stained pants, a black t-shirt, and a red designed jacket with a large head band across his face. He was about forty years old and made himself famous over years of hard work, along with years of hard eating.

"Charlie Greenwood, Charlie the Jungle Man" Richard coughed lowly at the last profile and the most odd one. The man was twenty six years old, he had a dirty black beard, he looked as if he'd spent years in the wildness without showering or anything, and he wore brown pants tied up by a old rope, and he wore a handful of leaves, bushes, branches, and other things strapped on his body like cammo.

"Odd group of people" Richard said with a smile as he turned to Rowan.

"Yes they are, but they're all very strong and won't hurt the girls" Rowan explained.

"Can I tell the kids?" Richard asked as it didn't matter on the count he was going to anyways.

"No, but you'll do it anyways" Rowan said with a chuckle as he slapped the old friend on the back and laughed happily.

* * *

"High Commander Walton Cross, still fighting after these long years" A shadowy figure muttered lowly as he sat in a dark office with six dark figures guarding the two large wooden doors that entered the room.

"Yes, sir he's left his last known base in the mountains" Explained another man who stood present in front of the man's desk silently, as eh stood tall and saluted the man.

"We should take care of him before we proceed with our plans, he might become a problem to us" The man behind the counter explained as he sighed lowly and relaxed behind in his seat. With this the six guards nodded and exited the room, followed behind him by the man who was standing before the figure behind the counter. With this there was only one man left in the room and with this he grinned, as he pulled out what seemed like two stones; one glow red and the other glow blue.

**Hoped you enjoyed thsi short chapter and I know it'll have you excited for the upcoming chapters. So, enjoy and if you have any questions for me just ask them in a review and I'll message you back. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 On the Road Again

**Chapter Twenty-Six. Sorry it took me so long I was really busy today as I had a Cross Country banquet this week and had to get ready for that and now Indoor Track starts the day after Thanksgiving break, which is Monday. Yet, I have about five days off this week and can update real soon. Hope you guys like the chapter and sorry that the fight scenes aren't very long in this chapter. **

The group all sadly made their way across the open valley along with Jasmine who was tagging alone as truck after truck, raced by them with the feasible tents and supplies piled up in the back. The group sighed as truck after truck passed them, not even thinking off stopping to pick them up and give them a ride to the next town.

"You want to hop onto a vehicle?" Tyler asked with a grin as everyone shared a look of horror at the thought of falling off and with the speeding trucks behind coming at them.

"No! I'd rather not be sent home from my journey flat as a pancake!" Emma roared loudly as Tyler kept grinning his devilish smile at everyone as there was no stopping him.

"Why do you have to yell at him, all you do is get him all excited" Samantha sighed as they all watched Tyler leap onto the back of a truck but slipped and fell backwards onto the ground. Leaping to his feet he dodged onto coming traffic and with thsi eh grinned at the sight of a large truck with a flat back that stretched out to carry parts of rides. On the back was a small area big enough for at least twelve people and this was their perfect chance.

"Tyler, no!" Jasmine snapped at him as she saw him get his running stance and with the truck nearing close he stuck his tongue out in determination.

"Might as well join him" Victoria sighed with a smile as she also got in a running chance.

"Arai you coming?" Alex asked with a grin as Arai giggled softly and joined him by his side.

"Looks like these girls are as crazy as you two" Jasmine laughed as she stretched his arms in the air up high and getting ready to jump onto the truck. As the truck came in close Emma cracked her knuckles loudly and made sure Pikachu was safely holding onto her shoulders, so he wouldn't fall off and become sad rode kill.

"One at a time or we'll all crash in mid-air, then we'll have to be scrapped off the ground by shovels" Alex explained as the truck was half way past them and with this Tyler leaped forward. Slamming into the carnival ride parts he fell to his side and hit the ground of the valley hard. Yet, he got right back up and as he leaped onto the back, he lifted his dragging feet and laughed. Following close behind him Victoria did three large steps and then launched herself into the air, landing right on the edge of the back and as she did this Tyler pulled her up.

"Forget one at a time do two at a time so we don't lose it!" Alex ordered and with this Jasmine and Samantha raced forward and with this they grappled onto the wooden rim of the back of the flat back of the truck. Pulling up onto the back they both released loud breaths as they smiled at each other, they were amazed that they made it.

"Crap, I don't think we'll make it" Alex sighed as he raced forward with Arai close behind him, jumping the two of them grabbed onto the wooden back but there was nothing to grip. As they begun to slip off they were luckily, helped up and as they sat on the back of the truck Emma joined them. The truck was now speeding down the open valley and everyone grabbed onto an extra rope that ran across the back of the flat wooden base, so they wouldn't fall back and be left behind. The convoy of trucks begun to go their separate ways until there was only three trucks in the open valley, all of them with long flat wooden backs with large blue sheets covering the carnival ride parts.

"Looks like the trucks are heading in our direction" Jasmine stated happily as she sat on the edge kicking her feet happily.

"Looks there are people on the other truck to our left!" Samantha chirped happily as she waved to a group of people who one by one, crawled out from under the blue tarp that contained the carnival ride parts.

"Why are they lining up their Pokemon?" Arai questioned curiously as the people all stood there with their Pokemon out.

"Get down!" Alex cried out as every Pokemon on the back of the truck opened fire with different types of attack and with this a black smoke swallowed the side of the truck. Emma gripped a near by rope as bullet seed the grass attack, whizzed over her head and ripped apart the wood floor of the truck. Out of nowhere a loud booming sound roared and to their shock the back right wheels had been popped viciously.

The truck begun to spin rapidly and as it did this everyone grabbed onto for dear life, but Tyler lost his grip and was sent crashing into the ground. Victoria and Jasmine screamed for help as they lost their grip and were sent flying into the air, crashing down into the ground. After spinning and spinning everyone feared the truck would tip over, but luckily it came to a halt. Arai held back the urge to throw up as she felt the whole world begin to spin and as she hit the wooden floor, her eyes widened as one of the men from the other truck had his Pokemon use string shot. The web like string shot through the air and in a matter of seconds had the doors of the truck stuck, not allowing the two drivers to get out.

"Stay low" Emma called out lowly as Alex lifted the target over the parts and had everyone who was still on the truck to get in, except for himself as he grabbed a metal pole from under the tarp and ducked low for cover near the cover.

"Looks like we got our selves three trucks of stolen ride parts! We can easily sell this stuff for some good cash or melt it down and sell it!" one of the men laughed as he clapped his hands together, in the background the other truck that was with them had it's driver doors opened up. Before the two drivers could escape a Machop slammed the doors closed and another Pokemon sue string shot to lock them men inside their truck for now.

"They're bandits" Jasmine gasped as not far away she, Victoria, and Tyler ducked lowly in a small incline in the open grassy field, just a few feet from where the others hid on the truck.

"Nothing should of been damaged during the attack, but make sure guys" A man explained as he seemed to be in charged and he wore a big pair of ski goggles, with neat blonde hair, bright blue eyes, grey pants, a white t-shirt, and a grey and red coat that dangled in the back slightly.

"Ok, maybe we should beat those drivers up just for fun" A large bold man laughed as he obviously enjoyed violence and the small skinny guy next to him laughed at this, as he to was excited. Out of nowhere the large man hit the ground hard with great force and didn't get back up as his eyes locked close, and blood dripped from his nose.

'"Hey!" The smaller guy called out but he was sent collapsing to the ground as he was hit in the face with a long metal pole. Standing on the truck was Alex armed with a metal pole as a blunt object and had his Scyther out to help him with the close combat he'd get into. Alex grinned as he knew he was out numbered but had the element of surprise with the others ready to fight, plus Scyther was good in close combat as his Luxio was good at immobilizing enemies, and Mightyena was good with mid ranged and long ranged power housed attacks.

"Sir, looks like we have a passenger on this truck" A man chuckled as he noticed Alex and the two men knocked out cold on the ground.

"Boy, you got some guts doing that" The man in charged snickered as he stuck his hands in his pocket and examined the area, but in a matter of seconds the bandit had the truck surrounded.

"I think it's best boy that you get out of here, you see my men and I stole that truck, followed these two, took them out, and now we're stealing the parts. This'll get our men a lot fo money and I think it's best you don't keep us waiting" The man explained as he grinned but out of nowhere a metal pole whizzed past his face and slammed into one of the bandit's stomach. The man collapsed and every bandit got angry as they watched the young trainer take out another metal pole to defend himself with.

"Gible tackle!" A voice roared as three men were taken out by a speeding Gible and not far from the truck stood Tyler, Jasmine, and Emma all ready to fight the bandits.

"Wait..." One of the bandits begun to say but before he could speak anymore words he was hit right across the face by a Chimchar, standing near the truck stood Arai, Samantha, and Victoria.

"Looks like they've got an ambush!" A bandit cried out as he was tackled down by Jasmine's Aipom and as two bandits prepared to attack Jasmine's Aipom, but Gible tackled them both with great force.

"You kids better get out of our way and let us take out parts, or then these drivers are going to have a accident" The Bandit leader laughed as he stood near the front of the truck which, was in cased with a string shot attack and near him was a Combusken. If they made one bad move then the fire Pokemon would light the web on fire and thus, it could kill the drivers inside.

"Pikachu use spark!" Emma ordered loudly as her Pikachu fired an electric spark at the fire type, but Combusken leaped into the air and dodged the attack. Coming from behind Jasmine's Aipom jumped Combusken, but was sent crashing to the ground by a spinning back kick.

"Now attack!" Alex roared as Scyther, Gible, and Chimchar launched forward with great speed and corned Combusken in mid air. Gible used a powerful punch and sent the fire type flying towards Scyther, who used the flat side of his blades to send him launching at Chimchar, who used a back kick himself and sent Combusken flying down into the ground.

"X Scissor!" Alex ordered as Scyther fired off the powerful attack down wards in the dust that had been picked up and with this Combusken was knocked out cold.

"Boss?" A Bandit cried out as he was pinned down tot he ground by Victoria as another was having his arm twisted by Samantha and Emma.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The Bandits begun to cry out as they realized if their boss could lose so easily, then none of them would stand a chance.

"This isn't over!" The Bandit leader roared loudly as he aimed his finger at the group and then fled away, thus leaving the group of trainers alone.

"Great just what we need more enemies" Emma sighed as she watched Scyther cut of the string shot web off the trucks and with this four drivers emerged from the trucks.

* * *

Luckily, the drivers were so thankful to the kids for saving them and they decided to split up and drive the trucks. Thus, the trainers got to get a free ride to the closest town where'd they'd be dropped off and that's save them some long hours of traveling. With this night time fell over and everyone begun to get their long needed night of sleep. Not far away things were heating up.

"Tell us you stupid clowns where they are!" A man in a suit roared loudly as one of the clowns attempted to claw at the ground, but was stuck under the man's foot.

"Run!" Another clown cried out as the three Clown Trio members raced through the pitch black darkness of their camp, which had been attacked by two men called the, Double Gangers.

"Double Gangers are a stupid name!" The last Clown shouted as the man named Hogo, punched him across the face with his bare knuckles.

"Where are the two boys and the four girls?" The man naked Yuki growled lowly as he peered over his sun glasses and grabbed the Clown by his collar.

"I see a lot of people and you expect me to remember those six" One of the Clowns laughed lowly but was thrown to the ground viciously by Hogo.

"Hogo, calm down we don't want to kill these fat clowns" Yuki joked as at this comment one of the Clowns lost it and leaped to his feet with rage.

"Die!" The Clown roared as he raced forward ready to punch, but tripped half way to Hogo and collapsed.

"Wow, you guys are so scary" Yuki laughed as he stepped on the Clown's hand making him scream in pain.

"Now tell us" Hogo laughed as the three Clowns all cried out in horror as they obviously were on the road of wetting their pants from the fear of these two men.

"Ok! We were able to make our way back to the feasible after they defeated us again, we saw them board the back of some supply trucks, going west" The Clowns all cried out a the same time.

"Wow, you guys said that at the same time. You practice that or something?" Yuki asked with a chuckle as he smiled at the three and before they could plead for mercy, they were knocked out cold by Hogo.

"Now, that wasn't necessary not like those three would cause any problem for us" Yuki laughed as the two suited men disappeared into the dark night, determined to find their two targets.

**Hoped you guys liked the story and don't forget to review. Also, I'm still accepting OC's because sadly enough I've rarely been getting OC submissions by new readers. Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27 Being Hung by a Thread

**Chapter Twenty-seven. Sorry for the lone wait these two weeks have been so busy for me as Indoor Track has started up, plus school this week has been annoying me. Plus, I've been going out lately and just haven't had time to finish up the chapter. Yet, I'm back on track and here the chapter is. Review please, I really do love your reviews!**

Rain poured down as Jasmine, Arai, Emma, Victoria, and Samantha raced into the doors of the Pokemon center. Just outside the Pokemon center was one of the supply trucks and with the door open sat the driver, with Tyler and Alex thanking him for the ride to the town.

"Sorry, I couldn't bring you kids farther out but Route 205 is far as I can take you" The driver explained as they had passed through Floaroma Town and the Feugo Ironworks, yet the driver had to turn back to deliver off some supplies. Luckily, they had found a side road Pokemon center to drop the kids at and with this their adventure was back on foot.

"It's ok, I'm just happy you guys could bring us this close to Eterna City" Alex chuckled with a smile as he shook the driver's hand and they both exchanged a smile.

"It's the least we can do after you kids saved us from certain death" The Driver laughed jokingly as he gave us a low sigh and hated to say good-bye to the trainers, he learned to call heroes.

"It was no problem" Tyler laughed happily as rain fell on top of them soaking their skin.

"Keep those girls safe and good luck" The driver sighed as he waved good bye and as he close his door, he drove off into he dark stormy night. Running into the warmth of the Pokemon center the two body guards were grabbed and pulled to the large fire pit that sat in the middle of the center. The center was warm and the sound of rain falling outside calmed everyone's nerves. The center wasn't busy like most big time city Pokemon centers, but there was a good amount of travelers sitting in the lobby.

"All rooms are filled, but we can sleep in the lobby for tonight" Jasmine explained as she sat back in the soft couches that circled the fire pit, everyone was just happy to make it safely out from that rain storm.

"As long as we can sleep near this warm fire!" Tyler cried out as he fell to his knees and begun to bow down to the fire, praising it.

"Yeah we can" Samantha laughed as her and Victoria got up to get some blankets and pillows from the nurse behind the counter.

"So, Eterna City" Emma sighed lowly as she sat with her legs folded and smiling at the ceiling sky light, watching rain drops crash into it and then race down the window.

"Sight of our next gym battle" Arai stated as she sat on the couches drawing in her sketch book.

"Sight of Emma and Arai's second victory" Alex chuckled as they all shared warm smiles and with this they all realized the two goofy, idiotic and reckless body guards they first met had became some of their closet friends.

"Kind of sad that it's been taking us this long to get to the next gym" Emma joked as she gave Tyler and Alex a playful glare.

"They always did liek taking their time" Jasmine laughed lowly as Samantha and Victoria joined them.

"Why run when you can walk" Alex sighed with a grin.

"Why walk when you can stand" Tyler added on as he lied on the couch and laughed.

"Why stand when you can sit" Alex added on as Jasmine rolled her eyes, as she had obviously already heard of their little motto.

"Why sit when you can lie down" Tyler stated.

"Why lay down when you can sleep" Alex said finishing their motto and with this everyone rolled their eyes.

"Words of wisdom from the two idiot body guards" Samantha sighed with a laugh as he hid her face in her palms.

With this the group all ate their dinner happily and with this they enjoyed the warmth of the heated building for once. As they all knew they wouldn't always have this luxury on their travels around Sinnoh. As the rain continued to fall Alex, Tyler, Arai, and Samantha sad silently near the fire as the other girls enjoyed conversation with many of the other travelers.

"You know one of those people that Rowan sent after us can be watching us right now, waiting to attack" Tyler sighed lowly as Jasmine had learned all about their little problem and deep inside she was worried about her two friends.

"Let's just hope they're not, but so we all can get our sleep I have my Pokemon on hourly shifts. They all have gotten a long sleep so that they can stay up all night and get two hours of sleep in every three hour shift" Alex explained as he ran his fingers through his hair and released a loud sigh, it had seemed the one person they thought would never attack them just did. They all never thought in a million years that Rowan would hire people to attack them, even if Rowan was trying to test their skill this was to far.

* * *

Emma yawned loudly as she finished drying her wet hair from the shower and as she finished thsi up; Jasmine exited the shower of the girl's bathroom in the Pokemon center. Samantha tiredly finished getting dressed and Arai, along with Victoria finished up their hot showers. They all were happy that they'd finally, make it to the Eterna City but they all feared the six attackers that would be stalking them.

"You girls almost done!" Tyler roared from outside the locker room as he and Alex had taken showers, ate breakfast, and prepared to leave.

"Not yet!" Victoria shouted with a loud slamming of his fist against a near by locker.

"How long does it take?" Tyler snapped back.

"We take so long because we have so much hair and we un-like you two idiots, have to impress people when we go out" Samantha shouted jokingly as Jasmine laughed at her comment.

"Sure, like the second when you girls go out all the boys just go jumping for you!" Alex shouted with a grin as him and Tyler started to laugh at them.

"I'll kill those two!" Emma roared as it took both Arai and Victoria to hold back the angry girl, who was ready to beat her two body guards into the ground.

"Let's finishing getting ready then we can kill them" Jasmine giggled softly as she finished getting ready herself.

"Or in Arai's case kiss them" Samantha giggled as Victoria and Emma both grinned at the comment.

"What does that mean?" Jasmine asked with a grin as she knew both the boys for a very long time, so naturally the idea of someone liking one of her close friends sparked her interest.

"Nothing, they just think I like Alex" Arai whispered lowly as she didn't want him to hear her.

"But she does!" Victoria shouted loudly making Arai bright red and leaped into action, covering hear mouth.

"Come on girls I want to get tot he city before lunch rolls on!" Alex shouted banging on the door as everyone begun to laugh, but Arai who was bright red from her head to her toes.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the clock on Tyler's wrist read ten o'clock and shielding his eyes, he struggled to look up at the tall black building that stood near the entrance of Eterna city. The building was no other then a former Team Galactic building that had been abandoned when the organization was disbanded; local police forces stormed the building only to find a few grunts that stayed behind to burn all data. Sadly, the grunts were successful as all data was gone and with this the city had plans in destroying the building.

"You want to check it out?" Jasmine asked curiously as she hopped over the fence that surroudned the building.

"Sure" Everyone answered at different times nervously, as it felt weird being so close to a Team Galactic base without being ambushed.

As everyone climbed over the small white fence they made their way over to the grey steel doors that had two green "G's" on it and with this Tyler front kicked them open, an old pad lock laid on the floor giving them the impression that some people had already snuck into the place. Making their way through the dusty and dark lobby, they all found a pair of stairs going up and an old dusty box lying near it.

"Lets see what's in here" Samantha coughed as she blew the dust off the box to read the words evidenced and on it were about seventeen Team Galactic ID cards. The ID cards were of all the Grunts that stayed behind and deep inside the box was one card that shocked them; it was no other then Commander Cross' ID card laying there.

"The old guy from the mountain" Victoria gasped as she was surprised at the ID card they found.

"Who?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"High 2nd Commander Walton Cross, he was the few officers who actually stayed behind after Cyrus disbanded Team Galactic. The local police force were shocked to fins such a high ranking officer to stay behind as they had easily arrested a handful of grunts had stayed behind, sadly he was to powerful for the cops and escaped on his Dragonite. He gave his ID card to one of the cops he had defeated before he elft and with that he escaped. He would have been a great prisoner and maybe Cyrus would have been captured by now" A voice explained from behind them as they all spun around to see a young girl just older then them standing there.

"Hi, I'm Gardenia the local gym leader of the city. I say you guys enter the building and kind of started creeping on you guys" The girl said blushing as she smiled at them.

"It's ok, it's nice to meet you" Alex explained shaking her hand as she smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm Emma and this is Arai, we both are planning to challenge you actually" Emma explained as she was surprised to meet the gym leader like this.

"Well I always did like meeting my challengers before fighting them, as I usually can tell by a trainer's personality is how they fight" Gardenia explained with a friendly smile as Emma and Arai, became nervous at her comment realizing she could be testing them right now.

"Are we aloud to be in here?" Victoria asked curiously as she whipped off a layer of dust from a near by wall to revealed a plate on the wall, that had a list of building levels.

"Yeah, I just don't see people go in here to much and I just wanted to see what you guys were up to" Gardenia explained as she gave the group a warm welcome and with this everyone sighed with relive.

"Well how about I show you guys around the city?" Gardenia offered as everyone smiled with joy.

"Well we actually should stay here and check this place out" Alex whispered to Tyler who agreed.

"How about you take the girls with you, Tyler and I are going to look around here for a bit" Alex explained as he didn't want to give up the chance to possibly find something.

"Yeah!" Samantha cheered as she wanted to do a little bit of sight seeing.

"Here" Jasmine said as she handed Alex and a small walkie talkie.

"If anything happens just call us on the other line" Emma explained with a smile to Tyler who was to busy looking at Gardenia, to get the hint he was being given.

"You do the same" Alex explained as the two groups split up, but they weren't worried about the girls as they had a true gym leader to defend them.

With this Alex and Tyler searched through the whole building until they had finally, made it to the second highest floor right under the roof floor. Tired of searching through the building the two young body guards tiredly sat on two empty supply crates, realizing all data had ether been burned or collected by the local police forces.

"Taking all the remaining data, stupid police" Tyler groaned lowly as he drew a sad face in the dust layer that sat on the wooden supply crate.

"They're not stupid they're just doing their jobs, like we are doing our job" Alex stated as he stretched his arms up high in the air and yawned.

"Maybe we should get some fresh air on the roof" Tyler offered as a beam of sun light was the only true source of light as the window were boarded up and only a few streams of light shinned through the cracks. Getting up the two young body guards sighed and started to make their way over to the stair case that led up to the roof level.

Reaching the roof they both were greeted with a bright sun shine and a strong gust of wind, this was a pleasant welcome as they both had been stuck in the dark and dusty building for some time. Covering his faces to protect their adjusting eyes from the bright sun they didn't realize they weren't alone. Standing at the end of the building was no figures dressed in black suits and sun glasses none other then the, Double Gangers.

"Mister Winters" Yuki said calmly as he was one of the members of the tag team fighters called the, Double Gangers.

"Mister Hayes" Hogo added on with a grin as he fixed the cuffs of his black blazer as Yuki, just stood there with his back erected and a plan look on his face. The two boys had no idea who they were, but had a good idea why they were here.

"Why did Rowan send you two after us?" Tyler questioned right away as his hand made its way to a poke'ball on his belt.

"He doesn't see you two fit as body guards and wants to terminate you two. Of course once us two do this, we'll just have to easily take out the other four sent to do the same job" Hogo explained grinning as he slowly approached the two from the left and Yuki just casually, strolled from the right.

"Terminate?" Tyler gasped lowly.

"Yeah, you two will be thrown away like spoiled food" Hogo stated with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"Those four girls will forget you like that, so lets hope you haven't gotten you're little teenage hearts set on one of them" Yuki chuckled as he released a loud whistle and with this a large Staraptor appeared in the sky, the sun reflecting off it's smooth steel body. As the Staraptor flew small circles around them four sets of ropes dropped between the two groups of opponents, every string had what seemed to be a harness on it.

"What's this? You guys planning on taking us on a romantic tour of the city" Alex spat at them as the two weren't amused by his joke.

"We'll have a tag team battle and everyone is only aloud two Pokemon each" Yuki explained as he grabbed onto one of the four harnesses and strapped it on securely.

"These things safe?" Alex questioned as there was obviously no way out and they'd have to play along.

"Possibly" Hogo sighed as Tyler and Alex both looked at each in horror, realizing they had no idea what was going on. As the two groups separated each other by standing on opposite sides of the flat building top, the Staraptor lifted off so the harnesses were holding them about ten feet off the roof's top.

"At least these things are comfortable" Tyler sighed as Alex just smiled weak lily.

"It's like being hung by a thread" Alex sighed lowly.

"These harnesses are here for two things one so that no one attempts to flee along it'll test your two's bravery and the losers will be take away" Hogo explained as Alex and Tyler's hearts stopped for a split second.

"The winners will have their harnesses cut by Staraptor and thus Staraptor will fly off with the two losers still strapped on. Staraptor is extremely strong and go on for hours, possibly a whole day holding our weight. So, as you can see the losers will lose the job of protecting the girls and will be taken far away with the possibility of never seeing the clients again. Plus, these things can break if you're not careful" Yuki laughed as Staraptor flew higher in the sky making everyone nervous.

"Shall we?" Hogo asked with a smirk.

"Lets go" Tyler muttered as with this the battle to keep the girls begun.

* * *

A shadowy figure stood tall on a grassy hill that over look Eterna City and behind him stood twelve figures all grinning. The man himself begun to laugh as a crazy look in his eyes burned like fire and as he cracked his knuckles, the twelve figures all took a knee.

"Sir, we're prepared to follow you no matter where you take us" One of the twelve figures stated lowly.

"I'm aware of that" The leader figure stated lowly as he paused for a short second.

"Let's pay the old man a visit" The Leader stated with a smile which showed his white teeth off.

"Yes, Cyrus" The twelve figures all said at the same time.

"They thought they won the war, but no they're only won a small battle!" The Leader roared loudly as he was no other then, Cyrus.

**I know what you're thinking I'm a jerk for putting you guys on hold, especially when there are two major events about to take place. Well stay tuned and review!**


	28. Chapter 28 The Battle of the Body Guards

**Chapter Twenty-Eight. Sorry for the wait this Saturday I literally had a ten hour indoor track meet and this whole week had been super busy. I hope you guys like the story and please review. Also, if you still want to send an OC in then do it, because I still have lots of room. **

**Question…. These are just a few random questions I have, Who are your top four favorite couples so far? Who are you two favorite characters? Do I need more action, romance, comedy, or a mix? **

As gust of winds blew across the open blue sky making the four cords sway side to side, causing Alex to nervously tighten his harness and with this his mind fell upon the girls. Tyler on the other hand couldn't stop staring at the city that stood below them as they were high in the sky and he just truly feared that the single bird Pokemon wouldn't be able to hold them in the air any longer. Yet, at the moment all of those things were put aside as their whole future for this job was depending on this one battle.

"Go!" The four of them all cried out loudly as they all released a poke'ball into the air resulting in Alex and Tyler having their Luxio and Gible ready for battle, as Hogo had his Yanmega and Yuki had his Ursaring out as both were prepared to fight. Alex examined the two enemy Pokemon as he assumed that one was more for strength and the other was more speed, but he couldn't be sure of thsi until the battle started.

"Yanmega use quick attack" Hogo said calmly as the bug type Pokemon released a low buzzing sound and with this his body jolted forward, as Yanmega shot forward eh became a blur and out fo nowhere he suddenly appeared right in front of Gible. Tackling full force into the land shark Pokemon Yanmega went in to use a tail whip attack on Luxio, but missed. Luckily, for Yanmega Ursaring charged forward and tackled Luxio before he could attack Yanmega.

"They attack in pairs, one goes forward and if anything go wrong the other cover sup. They've proudly have plans laid out for every combo attack the two Pokemon have" Alex warned Tyler who had noticed how Ursaring had covered Yanmega's mistake so quickly and easily, most likely due to lots of training. Luckily, Tyler and Alex had formed many tactics with their Pokemon yet the un-lucky part was that they hadn't really created too many news ones since they got the new job.

"Luxio use thunder bolt!" Alex roared as Luxio lowered his head and then released a loud roar as a bolt of lightening followed by sparks of powerful volts shot through the air. Yanmega easily dodged the attack with its speed. Ursaring quickly dodged slightly to the left and threw his hands in the air just dodging their attack, which ripped apart the stone railing on the side roof side.

"Metal claw" Yuki sneered lowly as Ursaring with great speed and strength raced forward with the metal coated claw high in the air. Slashing downwards Ursaring aimed towards Gible, but Gible quickly leaped into the air to dodge the attack.

"Gible use scratch!" Tyler ordered as Gible fired off multiple clawing scratches attacks down upon Ursaring's head, but as Gible did the same Yanmega tackled Gible from the side and knocked him off. Yanmega using his tail like a baseball bat launched Gible into the air and as Gible shot high into the sky Yanmega followed.

"Steel wing would be appropriate for this moment" Hogo laughed as Yanmega's bug like wings turned silver and with this Yanmega flew after the now helplessly falling Gible.

"Luxio thunder bolt, please don't miss!" Alex ordered loudly realizing if Luxio missed then Gible would be doomed, but if eh missed with Luxio's power, Yanmega's speed and height he was at, then Yanmega would be doomed to defeat. Luxio charged up the powerful thunder attack and taking aim he released the attack.

"Ursaring stop that attack!" Yuki ordered as Ursaring who was kneeling down caught sight of the attack and preparing to use thunder punch to stop the attack. As Ursaring now had thunder punch now ready for use he punched upwards at the thunder attack, but amazingly he missed. Ursaring collapsed on the ground exhausted from the attack and to his horror the thunder bolt attack spiraled through the air towards Yanmega.

"Yanmega!" Hogo cried out but he realized it was two late for Yanmega to dodge the attack. The thunder bolt smashed right into Yanmega who quickly fell helpless to the powerful volts that went through his body; badly injured he dropped helplessly to the roof floor with Gible close behind him.

"Catch!" Alex cried out as Luxio leaped into the air and caught Gible with his back, with the force Gible was falling at it caused Luxio pain to catch him but he had saved Gible from being seriously hurt.

Yanmega dropped towards the ground viscously as Ursaring was too far to even and try to catch his partner; all they could do was watch. Yanmega's eyes suddenly opened up wide as he was only a few feet from the ground and spreading his wings he pulled upwards. With this Yanmega shot upwards just missing the ground and safely glided onto Ursaring's left shoulder.

"How did he survive that?" Tyler cried out shocked as he realized if that powerful thunder bolt didn't work, then what would work.

"Nice try" Hogo laughed with his eyes focused on the two body guards, grinning.

* * *

"What was that?" Emma said lowly as they all looked up into the sky as they saw a flashed of lightening, which was impossible was the sky was bright blue with no clouds.

"Looked like it came from the old Team Galactic building area, possibly the roof" Gardenia explained as Jasmine and Samantha both gave each other un-sure looks.

"We should go check of them, knowing those two they proudly caused trouble even inside a abandoned building" Victoria stated as behind the joke she had just made them all feared that one of the six trainers sent out to find them, had finally found them.

"Lets go" Arai sighed lowly as she worried about Alex and Tyler's safety even though they were hired to protect the girls, she felt as if there were times they were there to protect them not from fights from themselves. The two had been through a lot and they all felt that being with them brought some sort of joy to them. They felt that the four of them and the friends they met on the way, kept the two boys in a state of sanity.

* * *

"Ursaring metal claw!" Yuki ordered as Ursaring as a battle tired Luxio attempted to dodge the attack, but failed and was sent crashing into the roof's concrete floor with great force. Yanmega although extremely tired still had the energy to fight with great speed, as Gible struggled to catch up with him.

"Alex! Tyler!" Someone cried out as the group of girls along with Jasmine and Gardenia came racing up the stairs to the roof, surprised to see what was going on.

"So those are the four girls that we'll soon be protecting" Hogo said with a grin as he realized this got Tyler angry.

"Gible tackle!" Tyler roared out of rage as Gible launched forward at Yanmega but Yanmega used quick attack, dodging the attack he suddenly appeared behind Gible and used his wings to smack Gible into the ground.

"Are they one of those trainers they are after you guys?" Samantha asked curiously as she nervously could tell that the two men who wore the black suits were winning.

"Yeah, they're just two of the six sent after us" Alex explained as Gardenia must have been informed about what was going on from the girls, as she seemed to understand what was happening.

"Well let us help, now" Emma growled as she prepared to throw one of her poke balls, but was stopped.

"No, this is our fight" Alex stated as Gardenia just placed her hand of Emma's shoulder and with this everyone watched as the battle roared on.

"Ursaring use hyper beam!" Yuki shouted as he planned to use the powerful attack to devastate the enemy with one blow.

"Stop that attack!" Tyler cried out as Gible and Luxio raced towards Ursaring who right now was immobilized due to the fact he was charging up for the hyper beam. Luxio leaped forward preparing to use a thunder fang attack, but instead was tackled by a lightening fast Yanmega. Gible continued racing towards Ursaring trying to stop the attack from happening, but Yanmega quickly prepared to tackle him down and stop him.

"Luxio use spark!" Alex ordered as Luxio released a large amount of wild sparks which smashed right into Yanmega sending him collapsing to the ground as he happened to become paralyzed.

"Take Yanmega out before he recovers!" Arai and Victoria cried out from the side lines as Alex and Tyler had already thought of that, Gible and Luxio raced across the roof top floor towards the paralyzed Yanmega who just watched helpless. Out of no where Ursaring blocked their passage way to the paralyzed bug type and thrusting both fist into the ground, Luxio and Gible leaped out of the way.

"Looks like getting to Yanmega won't happen, so lets overwhelm Ursaring when he's out numbered" Alex explained as he realized that by the time they take out Ursaring that Yanmega should be up by then.

"Luxio use thunder fang!" Alex ordered loudly as Luxio raced forward and dodged two punches from the large Pokemon, launching into the air Luxio dug her teeth deep into Ursaring's arm causing him pain as he roared out. With no time to lose Gible tackled Ursaring square in the chest and sent him toppling to the floor. Ursaring's hyper beam attack was no longer a threat as it had been canceled out by the attacks.

"Now thunder bolt!" Alex cried out as Luxio surroudned himself in a thunder like field, everyone watched as the lightening shield disappeared. Revealing Ursaring knocked out cold and Luxio tiredly standing on top.

"Yeah!" The girls cried out in joy at the sight of the now fainted enemy, but out of no where Gible crashed into the ground being knocked out cold. In the air was no other then Yanmega who had recovered from being paralyzed in a record amount of time.

"You win a victory then we shall take one back!" Hogo laughed as Yuki returned his Pokemon and then quickly released another one, which happened to be his Loudred.

"Go Pidgeotto" Tyler sighed as he returned Gible and watched as the bird type Pokemon flew up into the air; Tyler realized Pidgeotto was no match for Yanmega's speed.

"Just give up!" Hogo laughed viscously as he grinned creepily and cracked his knuckles.

"Alex..." Arai whimpered lowly.

"Never" Alex growled lowly as Tyler nodded and with this they prepared to defeat the two men who threatened their best job so far.

* * *

Cyrus wore a dark grey suit, with a black button up shirt, and a silver tie. He silently stood in the front of a small building as the sun shined down upon him, warming his skin as he hummed lowly. He sighed lowly as he examined the pearl and diamond rings he wore on his left hand.

"Sir, it seems Doctor. Robertson has ran off to live in kanto" A man explained as he exited the small building. He wore dark grey pants with a light grey field shirt; he wore a black belt which had a belt strap that went across his chest and over his right shoulder.

"Looks like the old man got smart and fled the region realizing one day I'd come back. Is there any data he left behind?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"No, just a note saying why he left" the man explained lowly.

"Well he was the only one who could cure me of this disease" Cyrus growled lowly as he ran his hands through his grayish blue hair.

"Now what, sir?" The man asked curiously.

"We eat lunch now" Cyrus sighed as he checked his watch. The uniformed man watched confused as he had never scene this side of Cyrus before.

"Sir?" The Uniformed man questioned.

"I'll explain my plan once we get inside" Cyrus sighed as he just starred up into the sky angrily.

**I know you guys want to know what disease Cyrus has and if it's deadly or not, but you won't find out anytime soon. I won't be focusing on Cyrus to much for a bit so you'll have to wait on it, but stay tune for more of Alex, Tyler, and the other's adventure through Sinnoh. Review. **


	29. Chapter 29 A Knight's Heart

**Chapter Twenty-Nine. Merry late Christmas! Sorry for the long wait so in return for making you guys wait so long for my chapter espically on my Christmas break I made one of my longest hcpaters even, this chapter si more then 6,ooo words long. I guess that's a long chapter. This chapter is greatly based on a fash back on a event that happened to Alex and Tyler, I attempted to make the ending very drarmtic so, put on some dramatic music when you read it. So...Hope you guys like the story and review!**

**Winter break... So I'm right in the middle of winter break and I fear that where I live we got hti with a major snow storm in which I had to go shovel every hour. Due to the fact that the area I'd shovel would quickly be re-filled with fallen snow. It sucked. **

"Luxio use thunder bolt!" Alex cried out as Luxio took a step forward and with a loud roared fired off a powerful bolt of electricity that shot through the air towards Yanmega. The bolt of electricity was bound to hit its target but out of nowhere Loudred leaped in the way, as the electricity swallowed him it released a bright glow. Loudred cried out loudly as his threw his arms towards and the electricity disappeared in thin area, he was un-harmed from the attack.

"How is that possibly?" Emma gasped as with amazing speed Yanmega appeared directly behind Luxio and used his wings to hit her from behind. Luxio flew forward rolling across the roof floor before gaining a strong stance to keep her from falling. As Yanmega went in for another attack Pidgeotto used aerial ace at the last second, countering the speeding bug type's attack. The two Pokemon engaged each other in mid air with numerous head to head hits leaving Luxio and Loudred to deal with each other.

"I've taught my Loudred to resist many different types of elements; his specialty is against electricity and a few others that I will not share with you. Using another electric type attack is like pebble against the brick wall and expecting the wall to collapse" Yuki explained grinning as he griped his harness' rope and swung his legs slowly.

"Pidgeotto use gust!" Tyler ordered as Yanmega flew up high to avoid the attack and with this Pidgeotto created a powerful wind storm, yet Loudred drug his feet into the surface of the roof to keep himself at a sturdy stance.

"I have a plan, Luxio use spark and then scratch!" Alex cried out as he hoped that at some point one electric attack would make a difference. Small electric sparks smashed into Loudred but as expected it did no damage, charging in for an attack Luxio leaped into the air.

"Loudred use screech" Yuki stated with a grin as Loudred released an ear piercing cry that caused both Luxio and Pidgeotto to lose contristation, luckily Yanmega was too high for the attack to take an effect.

"Now attack!" Hugo and Yuki shouted with a grin as Yanmega reacted by using air slash, which send a air bended blade which hit Pidgeotto directly from above, as Pidgeotto fell helpless to Yanmega's consist attacks Luxio fell pray to Loudred. Grinning Loudred pulled his feet from the inner core of the roof floor and begun to run towards the confused Luxio, with full strength he used the attack pound. Luxio flew into the air and hit the ground hard, causing him to finally faint.

"Luxio" Victoria whimpered lowly as the sad defeat of the small but brave Pokemon, now it was a masterwork withier Alex would sue Mightyena or Scyther.

"He'll use Mightyena his shadow ball will be more of a help against Loudred, as Scyther's blades won't be able to do much damage" Emma stated from the most logical perspective, but they all knew it was just a assumption.

"Scyther don't give me a second to doubt you!" Alex cried out as the green blade wielding bug type Pokemon stood telling as he examined the battlefield of the roof, which had been badly treated during the fight.

"Interesting choice" Samantha sighed as she had hope for the two body guards that she considered more of friends then anything.

"A bug type I like how this is going" Gardena giggled as she obviously had a love for bug types, especially since she was a bug type gym leader.

"Ready for that defensive formation we've been working on?" Alex asked curiously with a grin.

"Better to test it out in the field then anywhere else" Tyler laughed sarcastically as he released a low sigh and with this Pidgeotto placed himself just behind Scyther with Scyther on the ground, and Pidgeotto flapping his wings behind him.

"Yanmega air slash!" Hogo ordered as three blades formed from the air show towards the two Pokemon who stood tall in their position.

"Scyther use air slash as well" Alex said with a smirk as he was prepared to match the power of Yanmega's attack. With this the two air-Bourne attacks collided causing an exploshions of powerful wings. Two large gusts of wings hit the four Pokemon with great force as Loudred stood strong against the wind; Yanmega struggled in the air to stay up. Scyther easily blocked him and his partner with his blades and out of nowhere Pidgeotto flew over Scyther. Using aerial ace to cut through the power gust of wind he shot through the sky with breath taking speed. Yanmega was un-able to react as Pidgeotto smashed directly into the Pokemon and with the help of the wind the attack as double effective. Yanmega hit the ground hard but Loudred was to busy with he strong winds to help, before Yanmega could even blink Pidgeotto used one finally attack and with this Yanmega fainted.

"Didn't see that turn of events, but I still have one more healthy Pokemon" Hogo laughed as he returned his lightening quick Yanmega and with the throw of a poke'ball he released a Crawdaunt.

"Now that Crawdaunt is here, you boys don't stand a chance! Crawdaunt these fools are stepping in your territory! Now take them out!" Hogo laughed loudly as he was using Crawdaunt's natural territorial instinct as an advantage to his team. Crawdaunt shouted louder as he sued bubble beam, with this the largest amount of bubbles anyone had scene appeared through out of the sky. Crawdaunt released spray after spray of bubbles towards his enemies in hope to over whelm them.

"Pidgeotto dodge them!" Tyler cried out as their Pokemon took some damage from the attack, but finally learned the Crawdaunt's pattern of attack. Pidgeotto quickly shot forward with his wings spread out he'd around the bubbles then quickly, fold them inwards spinning in a circular motion to pop any incoming bubble attack. Scyther used his sharp blades to cut through the attacks with ease but soon found the large amount of bubbles became troublesome for him.

"You boys can never win!" Hogo laughed as Pidgeotto was hit by a bubble beam and was sent sliding across the rough roof top surface.

"Tyler..." Alex muttered lowly.

"You can win guys!" Arai and Samantha cried out loudly as Gardenia didn't interrupt the fight as it was none of her bossiness and she had found the two boy's determination interesting, she found the risk they were taking interesting.

"Yeah?" Tyler said curiously as by the look in Alex's eye he realize what he was about to say.

"Let's do it for Knight, we promised him" Alex growled lowly as he spoke loud enough for the girls to hear him.

"Who's night?" Victoria asked Jasmine hoping the old friend would know.

"I don't really know...un-less it's who I think it is" Jasmine muttered lowly under her breathe.

"Who is Knight?" Emma demanded to know as she was extremely curious.

"Jonathan Knight, it's not my place to tell you guys but I'm sure after this battle those two will tell you. It's a touchy subject with the two but after you ask they'll tell" Jasmine explained as there a slight source of pain in her voice as who ever it was almost brought her to tears and she seemed to not really know the guy named, Jonathan Knight.

"Scyther use air slash rapidly!" Alex shouted loudly as Scyther nodded and firing off the blades of air like machine gun fire, he cut through the barrages of bubbles like butter. Hogo grinned as he realized the two boys were using past events to power them in the fight, although he knew past emotions could cause defeat he noticed the two boys had tamed their feelings and instead were using the events as a lesson making sure it'd never happen to the four girls.

"Crawdaunt use..." Before Hogo could finish Pidgeotto use steel wing and sent Crawdaunt stumbling back, but recovering quickly Crawdaunt smashed Pidgeotto down with his large claw.

"Double team!" Alex ordered as about twenty copies of Scyther appeared around the two Pokemon causing confusion as the speedy Scyther would randomly, slash with his blades at the enemies without being scene.

"We can't see him" Hogo growled lowly.

"Don't worry, Loudred use screech" Yuki stated lowly as Loudred released a bloody shot tone into the air causing Scyther to lose focus and slowly enough, the copies begun to disappear until only the real Scyther stood.

"Crawdaunt use bubble beam on the real Scyther!" Hogo laughed with rage in his eyes as the match was theirs, but to his disappointment no bubbles were fired at Scyther.

"Crawdaunt!" Hogo cried out as he realized Pidgeotto when hit down by Crawdaunt had used steel wing when on the ground, by spinning on his back he had hit Crawdaunt's legs. Crawdaunt collapsed on the ground and fell prey to a viscous peck attack, Scyther's double team was only a distraction.

"Yeah!" Arai cried out happily as Crawdaunt had amazingly fainted and before Loudred could react he had knocked out cold by Scyther's, X-scissor attack. Followed by a rapidly slash attack on his front side, lastly Scyther followed up with one final air slash and with this Loudred collapsed.

"W-w-we l-lost" Yuki struggled to speak, but then quickly grinned.

"We expected our defeat from the start; you two boys obviously are extremely strong both in battle and mentally. You both care deeply for these girls and now I see Rowan sent us to test you to see if you boys were strong enough, but of course if you two did fail then you'd be replaced by a stronger team or person" Hogo sighed with a slight smile as the Staraptor lowered them to the roof floor and with this Alex and Tyler begun to undo their harnesses.

"You two boys were able to use emotion and tactics to defeat us I could tell that Winters has the more tactics as Tyler uses emotions to feed his power" Yuki explained with a smile as Alex and Tyler undid their harness'.

"Well, there's not much we can tell you, but take this" Hogo sighed as he pulled out a small company card and handed it to Tyler, on it was the title "Double Ganger's Battle Service" with both their first names and a telephone number. With this Staraptor begun to lift off into the sky and with this the two professional body guard's feet were now once again in the sky.

"Remember you boys still have four more trainers to take care, but I have no fear that you boys will lose!" Hogo shouted waving good bye as the two men obviously, weren't the evil and bad guys they had first meet. Once, they had lost the match their true personalities came out and their serious side disappeared they were just like, Alex and Tyler.

"Also, take these! They make all body guards look cool!" Yuki shouted as he reached into his suit pocket and threw what seemed to be two black sun glasses. Smiling weakly the two boys waved good-bye to their former enemies, they were just happy it was all over.

* * *

The night air was cold as Tyler released a poof of air so he could see his breathe, amusing him as he did this. It was now about seven at night and Gardnivor had returned to her gym expecting as challenge from Emma and Arai tomorrow, Jasmine had moved on with her journey sadly enough, and as the boys took a night walk the girls waited at the Pokemon center's diner for them. The air was cold but Tyler and Alex ignored it as they finally, returned to the diner, entering it they found it was completely empty with one table seated with the girls and a pile of hot food.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked with a smile as he examined the room and smiled.

"Gardenia got us the whole diner to our selves she said it was a gift for us showing her a good time today and reward for your hard battle today. She says that she'll take Arai and Emma as challenger's tomorrow, so today lest eat!" Samantha cried out as the group of kid gathered around the table and begun to feast upon the piles of food, obviously none of them would be able to eat all of it.

"Alex and Tyler we have a question for you two" Emma stated lowly as he swallowed her glass of soda and gave the other three girls a look. Alex felt his legs slowly begin to shake slightly, but he quickly stopped them and swallowed down the bread he had in his mouth. The two body guards knew what the question was.

"Who is Jonathan Knight and why did you guys mention him during the battle?" Victoria asked curiously as Arai feared once again another bloody story their two body guards had, but at moments when they shared the stories they were amazed the two boys still battled on after what they had scene or done. To the two girls the two seemed invisible, but they both realized they were no different then any other human being. Alex and Tyler say themselves was weak as they were haunted by the things they had scene and done, they feared that one day the past would catch up with them and when they did they feared the girls would no longer look up to them as heroes.

"He was an old friend we had back in Johto when we first started off our journey" Tyler explained as he placed his drinking glass down on the table and sat back in his chair.

"As kid we'd attend a Pokemon school and during our few years there we became close friends with a lot of the kids there. Once, we became ten years old and got our Trainer's license we all graduated from the training school and joined up with a local fighting force" Alex added on as he rubbed his chin stressfully.

"The fighting force was made up of trainers who were determined to take out evil organizations and bring peace to the region; it was perfect for two body guards like us. We fought through Johto with the group for some time until they started sending Tyler, himself, and a small squad of like five others on missions. These missions were to act as hired body guards to protect clients and bring money for the force" Tyler explained as the girls listened to the story with great interest.

"After, traveling all over Johto Tyler and I asked for a re-assignment to the fight unit in, Hoenn. Our Commanding Officer sent us and a few others to join with the Hoenn unit where we trained others and acted as body guards, naturally that's when our body guard careers begun to get more advance" Alex said calmly as the two boys shared a look.

"That's when it happens, when we returned to Johto" Tyler sighed lowly.

"Is that when Jonathan Knight comes up?" Arai asked curiously as Alex gave her nod and sighed.

"Knight stayed back in Johto instead of going to Hoenn with us, Tyler and I had helped defeat Team Aqua and Magma. We wanted to return home but we were sent to fight in Kanto against Team Rocket. Team Rocket wasn't giving up and we both spent our thirteenth birthdays in knee deep mud fighting Rocket grunts off Rocky Mountains. The Kanto Fighting Force was small but they were growing in size, naturally Johto was already large enough and still fighting Team Rocket themselves they needed more veteran fighters. So, Kanto sent Tyler and I with a few others back home and we were happy about it "Alex explained with the release of a loud breathe.

"We returned back tom Johto ask heroes of some sort" Alex sighed lowly.

* * *

**One Year Ago**

**Fort Neal just out side Eruteak City, Johto**

Alex and Tyler sat in the back of the topless dark green jeep as two men sat up front, the jeep bounced around slightly as it went over the dirt road that led through the woods to the fight force's fort. Alex wore his usually style of clothes of dark blue jeans, grey and white skater shoes, a black t-shirt with a white poke'ball symbol in the middle fo it, a blue and black plaid checkered skater button up shirt which was half buttoned up, and the standard Fight Force Tactical Vest with patrol cap.

"We're back" Tyler chuckled softly at the sight of the fort's entrance. Tyler wore his usual style of clothes to as he wore grey pants with a pair of black and white sneakers on, he wore a black t-shirt with the white words Body Guard on the back of it, along with his usual fingerless gloves he had always wore, and he as did Alex wore the standard dark green standard Fighting Force Tactical Vest with a patrol cap. The two of them wore two green arm bands with yellow chevrons on them expressing their fight force rank. They were the two youngest trainers to even reach so high in the ranks at such a young age.

"We're here, Sergeants" The young driver explained as the two boys nodded at him, the training fort here was for young kids who had just started their journey. Many of them were barely in their teens and some we in their twenties.

"Thanks" Alex said as he exited the jeep with Tyler by his side and entered the training camp where a group of new recruits had arrived, ready for training.

"Sergeant First Class Alex Winters and Staff Sergeant. Tyler Hayes, the heroes of Hoenn!" A voice laughed they both turned around to see a Thirteen year old boy like them with neat black hair and wearing the same tactical vest as they were.

"Sergeant. Jonathan Knight, finally got promoted from Corporal to Sergeant I see" Tyler joked as he shook his hand of his old friend.

"Yeah, well they needed drill Sergeants and squad leaders. Charlie took my role as Corporal, Sarah got promoted to Private First Class, and Jake got his well deserved promotion to Staff Sergeant" Knight explained with a smile as he grinned at the two.

"Everyone is doing well I see" Alex laughed as he patted Knight on the back and grinned at the sight of the old fort.

"Yeah, I didn't think Charlie would be the best second in command of a squad but as a Corporal he's doing a great job" Knight joked as Charlie back in training camp was the nervous type but over time and battles, he had gotten over the fear of screwing up. He was now on his way to become a great leader and they all knew it. Sarah was one of the best Medics they knew and was one of the few girls in the fighting force. Jake had fought hard through out Johto and slightly Kanto, but just never really got recognized by his officers yet finally he got the promotions he had always wanted.

"So, how were Hoenn and Kanto?" Knight asked as the three of them all sat down on some wooden supply crates to talk about stories.

"Hoenn was hard as we were against two determined enemies who were everywhere. Yet, he finally beat them both in a series of large battles ending it when the two organizations attempted to wipe each other out in one final blow" Alex explained as Knight just grinned at the two as he was amazed that his two old friends had became such successes since he had last saw them.

"Kanto is a hopeless battle, the place is a blood bath and even now their Elite Four is struggling to stay in power" Tyler stated as he just smiled weakly at Knight who nodded at him.

"You guys did well" Knight explained with a smile.

"So, what are your plans now?" Knight asked switching the subject quickly to avoid any bad memories.

"Honestly, we asked for a transfer to Sinnoh where we'll be acting as full time body guards" Tyler explained as Knight was shocked at these words and was surprised.

"Why? Sinnoh's Fighting Force is barely hundred men strong and you two can become some great leaders back here in Johto" Knight argued with them as he wanted to be with his two friends again like old times and this news just ripped him apart. Knight was tired of the fighting and wanted some sort of comfort, which to him was the past and the only ways he could reach the past was being with old friends.

"We're not leaving the force we'll still be agents of the Fighting Force, we're just going into a new way of it. Instead of fighting Team Rocket we'll be clearing Sinnoh out of criminals and other evil groups as body guards, we'll be protecting the citizens" Alex explained as in Sinnoh the small fighting force and Team Galactic weren't enemies, they just simply stayed out fo each others way. Team Galactic was the police's bossiness and any trainers stupid enough to fight them.

"I got to go" Knight lied angrily as he got up and marched off into a near by building.

"He'll be fine" Alex sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Night time came and many of the fort's occupants were hanging out in the fort's local hang out building. Alex and Tyler were no exception as they use not love hanging out in the bar and now it was fun to see old friends doing the same thing they use to do when they first started off here. Tyler played some pool Jake and a few other guys as Alex laughed about old times with Charlie and Sarah, thing were going good for the two. Alex caught sight of Knight enter the bar but not wanting to upset him he stayed away from the subject of them going to, Sinnoh.

"Hey, Serge" Sarah chirped happily with a smile as she a Medic in the same platoon and Charlie was the Corporal in Knight's squad.

"Hey" Knight said with a weak smile as he seemed to have gotten over the idea of his two friends leaving him, again.

"Remember not to much dancing because I heard there was a Team Rocket sighting near by" Tyler joked from his pool table as a squad of twelve Rocket grunts were said to be seen in the area and the fort was their toes, but naturally this didn't effect the battle tired fighters.

"More fighting is what my nerves need" Charlie laughed as he sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his short spikey hair.

"You'll be fine you baby" Sarah laughed as he gave him a playful punch; it was obvious Charlie had a crush on the female medic but she wasn't too interested in the young Corporal.

"So, you guys are heading off to Sinnoh in a three weeks" Jake said with a grin but as he finished his sentence he realized that Knight was near by. This would cause trouble.

"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that" Knight said calmly as he approached the group.

"We should do this private" Alex stated as he got ready to stand up, but was stopped by Tyler.

"No, we can do this here" Tyler said sharply as the bar went silent at this comment.

"You two should stay here with us! You're always trying to be heroes or something!" Knight burst out in complete rage as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Jonathan!" Sarah cried out.

"We're just doing our job!" Tyler shouted right back as Alex was getting angry that he was accused by trying to be a hero.

"You two don't deserve those ranks!" Knight barked back angrily as rage filled his eyes.

"All you two did was go fight in Johto and Kanto, we've all fought our hearts out and you two get all the fame" Knight growled lowly at the two Sergeants.

"Then why didn't you come when he asked you to?" Alex snapped at him as Knight realized he was right.

"You're to speak Winters, you try to be friends with your men more then anything instead of being their leader!" Knight roared loudly as he kicked over a table.

"He's ten times the leader you'll ever be!" Tyler shouted as she shoved Knight back but Knight kept to his feet.

"Winters does try to be our friend but he also becomes our leader at the same time" Charlie said defending his old squad leader, who smiled at him.

"Why couldn't you two just have died in Hoenn or Kanto and saved someone the trouble of doing it themselves!" Knight cried out as he was saying that soon or later someone was going to finally get to the two boys. With no warning a loud boom erupted and the roof above them collapsed, causing the room to be filled with fallen debris and dust. The rain from outside poured into the bar as the roof was no longer there and everything went black.

* * *

**Fifteen Days after Accident**

Alex and Tyler sat silently on the supply crate amazed at what had happened last night. It seemed a squad of Team Rocket members had snucked past their Fort's defense and one of their Pokemon had used self destruction on the busy bar. Luckily, no one was killed but many were wounded and Knight was severally wounded. The morning sun shined down on them as they sat there silently the medical tent not far from them.

"Guys, some surgeon wants to talk to you guys" Charlie's voice explained as they looked up to see him and with a nod from each other them, they entered the Med station. Inside there was a bunch of empty fold up beds with only about ten guys in them mostly men with fevers, inside Sarah was treating one man and not far lied Knight rolled up with a wool blanket covering him.

"Sergeants may I have a word with you two?" A doctor asked curiously as the dark Medical tent made a gloomy mood. Tyler nodded to him and with this the doctor cleared his throat.

"I've wanted to speak with you two about Sergeant Knight" The Doctor explained as he rubbed his chin and released a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked the doctor curiously as his eyes locked onto Sarah who just sat near a young trainer who had gotten a bad fever and needed medical treatment. Alex could see the look in the doctor's eyes meant that something bad had happened.

"Well he doesn't really know anything yet due to the fact he's been in and out of consciousness" The Doctor stated as he seemed to be beating around the bush in the subject.

"Know what?" Tyler questioned the doctor who sighed realizing he had to tell the two Sergeants what had happened to their friend when the building had collapsed on them.

"He suffered some heavy damage to his thoracic nerves mostly in the lower area, which is part of his spinal cord and it doesn't look good" The Doctor explained as Tyler and Alex both realized what would soon happen to their friend.

"Doc, what are you trying to say?" Alex asked lowly as he had no words to speak. There a long silence between the three of them as the two young trainers feared the worst for their friend and the Doctor feared their reaction to the horrible news.

"He's paralyzed" The Doctor finally spat out weakly as even the idea of a such young boy being paralyzed worked him to tears, but for the sake of everyone they all held in the emotions and the urge of breaking down. Alex just couldn't believe it Knight had been through so much training and battles that he seemed almost invisible, but yet in the end he was only human just like Tyler and himself. They were just humans playing a game called life, which no one would ever win.

"He asks a lot about you two when he's in and out of consciousness, I wanted someone he trusted to tell him" The Doctor explained as their eyes wandered to the young trainer who was laying on the fold up bed covered in the green wool blanket, it was hard to believe something as horrible as this could happen to someone as young as him. They all had scene people die or become wounded, but the time it happens to someone you're so close to and known for so long you it's hard to take.

Alex and Tyler were silent as they sat down on the fold up bed next to Knight's bed; the three of them were silent as they sat there. Knight facing the opposite way giving them all an empty feeling and as Knight rolled onto his left side he smiled weakly at his two friends.

"You get those Rocket scums that hit the bar when I was gone?" Knight asked weakly as his eyes locked with theirs and for some reason the two boys felt a sensation of fear. Fear that one day this would happen to them and when it did they feared it'd be for no reason.

"No, they got away" Tyler stated lowly with a shake of his head and struggled not to give any hint of Knight's condition, but he just wanted to scream it out.

"Who took my place as squad leader?" Knight asked curiously as he was more curious about the others.

"They put Joseph in charge of the squad but there's talk that Charlie might take his spot as squad sergeant" Alex explained lowly with a grin as he placed his hand soft of the edge of Knight's bed.

"Wow Charlie...Mister Goof ball" Knight chuckled as he smiled and released a loud painful cough.

"Knight there's something we have to talk about" Tyler stated lowly as his voice was filled with pain and sorrow, as he was on the verge of tears at this point. Alex and Tyler weren't the invisible heroes everyone thought they were; they were just two young boys throwen into a man's war.

"Is everyone ok? I heard no one was badly hurt in the collaspion of the bar, but did everyone come back ok from the last patrol?" Knight questioned as once again as he put his friends and men ahead of himself.

"I mean I heard about Corporal Williams but is everyone else ok?" Knight asked as one of the men from the last patrol had gotten some bad burns on his left arm when they ran into an angry thief with a Charmeleon body guard.

"Everyone is alright but this is about you Jonathan" Alex explained as his eyes begun to slightly water and as he ran his hand across his face clearing of any sign of crying he swallowed back the pain.

"What's wrong?" Knight questioned as he could tell something bad had happened, but nether Alex or Tyler said a word. The two of them just kept having old memories of them playing as kids at trainer school, then the mission they use to go on as new recruits the fun they had, the body guard missions they took, and the blood shed they had shared. Knight was their best friend and this brought them to tears at the sight him being so helpless.

"You're being sent back home" Tyler said lowly as his eyes begun to water and the image of a younger Knight appeared in front of him. Tyler gulped hard as he couldn't speak anymore and looking down at his feet he released a loud cough.

"You'll be a hero when you return back to old NewBark Town...um...When that building roof collapsed on us it seems...I-it s-s-seems that..." Alex struggled to explain as Knight just stared at Alex realizing the news must be bad if the bravest person he knew was being brought to tears from it.

"Alex..." Knight whimpered lowly as his eyes begun to water just from the thought of the news, as he assumed one of his friends had been killed during the collapsing of the building.

"You're not going to walk again, I'm sorry" Alex finally spat out with great struggle. Knight just looked up with a tears slowly running down his face as he thought of this.

"Look at me...No matter what was said back at the bar you're still our best friend and we promise one day when we return home with enough money that we'll pay for it all to help you out! I promise on my life and if we die trying I swear I'll have every single penny in my name forwarded to you and your family!" Alex cried out as he held back his tears and grabbed Knight by the hand; he could feel Knight's hand weakly shaking.

"I'm not worth it" Knight said lowly as these words hit Alex like a bus and with thsi Knight turned to his side, these were the final words they'd speak to each other for a long time.

"Lets go Tyler" Alex sighed as Tyler just sat there staring down at Knight realizing no one was safe, not even them.

* * *

**Present Time. **

"Maybe if I didn't push him back in the bar, then maybe he wouldn't have taken so much damage" Tyler whimpered lowly as Emma placed her hand on his back and looked at him, but no tears formed in Tyler's or Alex's eyes.

"It's the past and you girls have gotten your answer. Knight is back home and we here in Sinnoh, that's all you have to know about that" Alex explained as he sat up and exited the diner to stand up on the wooden porch. Filled with rage he kicked over a potted plant and growled lowly in anger.

"Alex" A soft voice said from behind him as he turned around to see Arai standing there.

"Sorry" Alex muttered lowly as just seeing Arai's face calmed him down and made him feel better.

"I kind of want to go for a walk and you being my body guard, I was thinking you could go with me?" Arai asked curiously with a light smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great" Alex said with a smile as like all of his bad memories he placed that day with Knight in the back of his head. He had a job to do and he wanted to protect these girls with every once in his body, so they'd never end up like Knight. That is why Alex and Tyler did the things they did.

**I knwo no one was really expecting for that to happen and that's what got msot of you, i hope. I was inspired to do that scene from some video i watched a while back and with that, I formed my own dramatic scene and placed it into ym story. Hoped you guys liked it and have no fear the story will be back on its regular story line by next chapter. Don't forget I love your reviews!**

**Questions... Did you cry after rading the ending of the story? (Just joking but if you really did cry for some weird reason then I'm sorry that you cried for some un-knowen reason) Was the ending of the battle a good one? What side chaarcters do you want to see re-appear, or just simply appear? Should I start making romance between characters more intense and passoniate? What's your favorite color? Do you pefer milk choclate or dark choclate? (I prefer milk choclate, even though I never eat choclate...why do i never eat it?) Was my ending good? (I'm upsessing about the ending)**


	30. Chapter 30 Night Time Adventures

**Chapter Thirty. Happy Late New Years! I was going to make a chapter dedicated to new years but I'm kind of late, so instead I'll hold off the new years chapter until the story goes a bit more forward. Back to the important things...um...not sure if there's a lot of important things right now. There is a New OC appearing the story finally and keep your eeys out as it's a girl but you can't miss her, plus afew old OC's are re-appearing. **

**Snow Day... Well sadly to say I had a snow day on Friday and I didn't update, but I have good news. Wedensday is pretty much a snow day as wher I live were calling for about 18 inches of snow. So, Wedensday there will highly be a new chapter uploaded. Also, I have a track meet of Tuesday so wish me luck as I'm doing hurdles like i alwasy do. Random bit of news, I bought a new pair of shoes and let me just say they're sick!**

The cold air night was a welcome to the two trainers as they both walked down the empty streets of Eterna City, both of them smiling as they enjoyed the sights of the city. Alex and Arai had decided to go on a walk together after eating dinner and Alex knew Arai needed some sort of encouragement on the count she had her second gym battle tomorrow. Alex searched through his head trying to find some sort of a way to get Arai's moral up before the upcoming gym battle, but he struggled to say the words.

"Never gets easy does it?" Alex asked curiously as he looked up at the dark night sky as the street lights kept the City lit up, only a few people were outside and they just gave the two trainers a warm smile then kept on their walk home.

"Excuse me?" Arai asked confused by the questioned she was just asked.

"Sorry...I meant to say, that gyms battles never get easy do they" Alex explained with a smile as he realized he had just completely screwed up on the conversation within three seconds of it starting. Embarrassed slightly he realized it wasn't important and he enjoyed the silent stroll through the city, as back in the hotel room Tyler and the girls were proudly shouting like crazy people as they watched movies.

"No I guess, it's just I wasn't trained to become a trainer and feel as if I'm falling behind" Arai explained as she looked up into the night sky and brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. Alex sighed lowly as he rubbed his chin and then looked back at her.

"Some trainers are born to be great and some train hard to become great, but in the end everyone is born to become great but that involves working hard to become great. Yet, some people don't even realize they could become great trainers because they're always denying themselves of any pride. Now only if I knew what I was saying" Alex explained as Arai gave him a smile and giggled softly as she covered her mouth. Alex smiled softly at her as he noticed how cute she truly was and as much as he wanted to keep their relationship purely profession, he realized this job was like no other job he had ever had.

"I just hope I can become stronger" Arai sighed softly as she did a 360 spin with her hands extended out and smiled as she turned of her heels. Jolting to a stop she faced Alex and then on the back of her heels she did a quickly spin, facing the opposite direction she begun to stroll down the street with her arms swaying side to side with Alex trailing to her side.

"I give you spin a six out of ten" Alex joked as he held up only six fingers, causing Arai to giggle softly at his stupid but humor filled joke.

"I know somewhere we can go!" Arai happily chirped as she grabbed Alex by the hand and giving him a warm smile, as she raced down the empty street with a confused Alex trailing behind her wondering we they both were going.

* * *

**North East Side of Eterna City...**

The dark figure stood silently in the shadows on the building; hidden from the street lights the figure used the cover of darkness as a blanket of secrecy. He was camouflaged by the dark night shadows and to him with no one able to see him it brought him comfort, but yet the streets were empty anyways. The only source of any type of sound was from a near by steel door in which he dipped into the ground with a set of eight steps leading down to it.

"Looks like the Intel was right, the van is right on time" The figure stated with a grin as he stood on a ledge over looking the front door, which was just a few feet below it. Down the empty street a pair of bright head lights shun brightly as what seemed to be a black van drove up towards the main entrance of what seemed to be a sketchy building as it was. The steel door of the building swung open and a low roar of music escaped into the silent night. Three men exited the building with one suited man behind them, the four of them all stopped in their tracks and clearing his throat the suited man spoke.

"You two stay guard just inside the main door and you wait to escort the others inside, make sure they're the right people and not imposters" The suited man explained as he re-entered the building with two of the men leaving just one of them standing alone. The figure realized he could be an easy target to get by him with the element of surprise, but he realized the men inside the van might not leave it without an escort.

The black van drove up to the side walk and with the head lights still on the driver flashed them twice before he put the car in park, then turned the engine off. Two men exited from the front of the van with the side door and back door now open, about six men exited from the back.

"Code?" The Escort asked curiously as he was making sure they weren't imposters.

"The Murkrow flies at night as the Paras and Breloom travel at mid-day" One of the men from the van stated in a calm fashion and with a nod of the head, the group of men grinned as the escort pulled out what seemed to be a walkie talkie.

"Code confirmed and all eight men pass the photo ID. When I knock on the door with the signal open up quickly, I feel wide open for a ambush if anyone dared to" The Escort explained into the walkie talkie as he obviously didn't want to take any chances tonight.

"Go it" A voice confirmed over the walkie talkie as the escort placed the walkie talkie into his jacket and waved to the eight men to follow him. Approaching the steps leading towards the main door, the figure watching them leaped into action. Appearing from the darkness of the shadows was no other then Bale Anderson, the fourteen year old trainer who was present during the battle with the hunters. Bale delivered a round house kick at the escort with lightening quick speed sending the escort stumbling into the side of the step's wall. The Escort and the eight men were all shocked from the ambush and most didn't even have time to respond to it.

"Scum" Bale grunted lowly as he didn't want to make to much noise and nether did the men, as they didn't want to attract attention from sleeping citizens. Bale fired off a quick front kick at a confused man sending him falling back into the arms of three other men and realizing he only had a few more seconds of confusion he delivered a punch to the man's face. The man collapsed to the floor with his face downwards on the stone floor gasping lowly for air as his throat hit the edge of the step.

Out of the dark night sky came a Luxio who fired off a powerful spark attack as he landed in the middle of the group of men. Small shocks of electricity shocked the men sending them all scrambling for cover, but Bale easily maneuvered through the sparks and delivered devastating punches to the men. Lastly, all that stood was one last man who was breathing heavily as he was badly shocked from the Luxio and beaten by Bale. The men launched forward and with amazingly speed and placed a punch right into the side of Bale's face. Bale collapsed to the ground and rolled down about three steps as he landed on the fallen escort. The man knew he was doomed and obviously just wanted to get in a few hits.

"Damn, kid" The man grunted as he leaped forward and punched Bale's head right into the stone floor, but Bale grabbed his leg and pulled it right from under him. The man fell backwards and as he connected his back to the hard ground, Luxio slammed his tail into the man's stomach. The man was knocked out cold.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice demanded to know as one of the two guards burst outside of the building only to hit Bale with the door. Bale gripped the door and slammed in close on the un-expecting guard. The guard hit his head against the stone wall and as the other guard pushed the steel door open, Luxio fired off a powerful thunder bolt attack. The two guards collapsed to the ground out cold.

"Help me block off this door" Bale ordered Luxio as he finished up pulling the nine men into the building he closed the steel door and with the help of his Luxio, the two of them pushed a large heavy duty metal garbage bin into the narrow step way. Unfortunately, the sides of the metal garbage bin scrapped against the stone walls and released a loud ear piercing screech, but Bale knew that it was time to break the silence and gain some attention. Jamming the main front door close between the stone wall and garbage bin, it was obvious no amount t of strength could break through it.

"A under ground base of Eterna Cities' largest crime gang, not locked inside their own base just waiting for the cops to take them away" Bale chuckled lowly as a Kirlia and a Pidgeotto arrived from the dark night sky both happy to greet their master, Bale.

"You two take out the guards on both the back door and the secret under ground emergency exit?" Bale asked curiously as he had studied the criminal's under ground base from the blue prints he had "borrowed" from one of the local gang members. The two Pokemon nodded with smiles and released a chirp from their mouths.

"Took out four guards each, good job and did you guys hook up the gas?" Bale asked as his eyes scanned the empty street and no one was watching them from what he could see.

"Kir Kirlia" Kirlia stated as Bale grinned realizing that the knock out gas had been hooked up into the base's main oxygen filter, thus every gang member would collapse in a devastating gas like chamber. Thus, he'd signal the police in an hour of the base and even though Bale wanted to take them all out he realized that even with a strong team a young teenager could only go so far against a full gang of forty grown men.

"Let's go!" Bale shouted loudly to get someone's attention and followed by the beating on the door erupted as it was obvious the gas was now being released and the men had just token, notice to the locked doors and defeated thug members. Bale just grinned as he disappeared into the darkness of the night and ran off, leaving the gang members to their own faith.

* * *

**Center Square of Eterna City**

Freddy pressed his back against the stone wall as music played loudly in the busy city center, as in some parts of Eterna City no one walked the streets and in parts like City Square hundreds of people were out late through the night. Freddy sighed lowly as he sipped the coup of ramen he held in his hand, ever since he had met Crystal and the others his once cold and negative personality had changed. Freddy was more open to his so called friends and in a way they were like the family he never got to have, but Freddy didn't truly see them that way.

"Freddy want some of my chocolate?" Hollee cried out as she hopped next to the boy as he wore his black hoodie sweat shirt and gulped down some ramen.

"No, I'm good" Freddy answered her simply as some how Freddy and Crystal had ran into Hollee who they had met back in the mountains, in the end they had some how ended up in Eterna City. Not arriving at the city for to long they ran into no other then Momo who happily joined the three, deciding they'd travel for a bit together. Hollee danced around in circles happily to the music as Momo ate her ramen sitting on the railing watching people dance while, Crystal was leaning against the railing near her drinking her soda.

"Freddy you think the others are alright?" Crystal asked curiously as she seemed a bit worried about the others they had met on their travels, meaning Alex, Tyler, and the girls.

"Of course they are...Alex and Tyler might not seem like much, but those two idiots will give up their everything for those girls. Trust me" Momo said answering for Freddy, but Freddy just smiled at her comment as he realized when he first met them in the woods during the fight with the hunters they didn't seem like much. Yet, Alex and Tyler proved themselves to be two effective fighting machines.

"They're fine" Freddy si9ghed as he pulled out what seemed to be a Poke' gear phone and opening it up, his eyes scanned the screen where the title Intel popped up. Opening it a picture of who looked like to be Cyrus popped up with the Team Galactic symbol near his face. Scrolling down there was a large article about the organization. Freddy just sighed lowly as his teeth grinned toughly and his grip got tighter, he promised to get revenge and finish off his dad.

"I know that symbol" A low female voice giggled softly as the group of trainers all looked to their right to see a very short girl about their age, she had dark blue hair, with bright yellow eyes which caught their attention, she oddly enough had freckles all down her arm but none of her face, she wore a long pink trench coat with odd zebra stripped stocking, and the weirdest thing of her outfit was her big neon orange sun hat and multi colored braces.

"What symbol and who are you?" Momo questioned curiously as they turned their attention to the odd little girl.

"The one of the boy's machine screen...or what ever you call it, my name is Evelyn" The girl said grinning as he crooked teeth stood out but none made a comment at them. Everyone looked at Freddy who quickly put the Poke' gear phone back in his pocket and sighed lowly.

"I don't believe that any of this is your bossiness'" Freddy explained as Evelyn just turned her head slightly to the side and her yellow eyes peered at Hollee, making it feel as if she was staring into her soul oddly enough.

"I saw that symbol just yesterday" Evelyn said grinning as she stepped forward smiling and Hollee nervously, stepped back a step. Crystal gave the odd girl an icy look but Evelyn gave her one back the two in a stare off, but in the end Crystal just sighed at her and faced her.

"Freddy maybe she can help you" Crystal stated lowly as she knew of Freddy's plan to defeat his father.

"Where did you see the symbol?" Freddy questioned the girl who begun to hum lowly and spun around in a circle slowly on one foot smiling as she did this.

"I man wearing a grey suit had the silly symbol thing as a badge attached to his tie" Evelyn explained as she stopped spinning and stood strong in a sort of a fighting stance.

"Where?" Freddy demanded to know as he was egger to find the former Team Galactic member, possibly giving him a led to his father.

"Um..." Evelyn hummed as she put her finger on her nose and begun to think.

"Please I need to know" Freddy growled lowly as he was egger to know.

"Um...No" Evelyn laughed widely as her yellow eyes starred at the group of trainers.

"What?" Hollee said confused as the odd girl just smiled.

"I think you guys are funny, we should hang out more! I got it we can hang out tomorrow!" Evelyn cried out getting all excited as she begun to hop up and down.

"No, I need to know about the symbol" Freddy begged lowly as he realized this girl might never give him the info he needed.

"Ok...I guess I'll tell you, I saw the man with the badge heading to the Turtwig Hotel just yesterday" Evelyn sighed as the group of four trainers all made eye contact realizing this was good Intel they were just given. Turning back at Evelyn they were shocked to see that odd girl was gone without a trace of her being there.

"What happened?" Momo said curiously and confused by the odd event that had just occurred.

"No idea, but who ever she was she helped us out a lot and that won't be the last we see her" Freddy muttered lowly as he ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Alex laughed as he carried the tired Arai on her back like a piggy back ride; reaching the hotel door he slid it open. The dark room was silent and as he flashed the room lights on he could see the sweet hotel room in ruins as furniture was flipped over and laying into the front of the sweet was a sleeping Victoria rapped up in a blanket with a kitchen pot on her head. Heading into the living they were shocked to find a sleeping walking Samantha who was sitting in front of the TV switching through static and laughing weirdly at the TV. Lying not far was Tyler who was rolled up in a ball with Emma curled up next to him.

"I'm going to make sure Samantha is ok" Alex chuckled as he approached the sleep walking girl and Arai knelt down enar Emma. Emma's eyes opened up and she blushed at the sight of Tyler, looking to her side she saw Arai who smiled at her.

"I guess you got your wish" Arai joked with a smile.

"You got your wish, getting some alone time with Alex" Emma joked with a grin as Arai blushed red.

"Could you wake us in like ten minutes and pretend like I didn't know we fell asleep cuddling?" Emma asked with a smile as she obviously grew to love the blonde hair body guard, it seemed Emma wanted to be with him a bit longer before she'd have to rest up for her gym battle tomorrow.

"Sure" Arai sighed with a smile as she walked off leaving the two trainers to cuddle.

**As you can see I did a slight romance and i didn't forget some small action. Finally, after like a crap load of chapters we'll finally get to a gym abttle. Sadly enough it's only the second gym abttle that's occuring within thirty chapters. Enjoy and remember I enjoy reading your reviews, so leave long one's. **


End file.
